Naruto Uzumaki: Shinobi of the World
by Minion of Set
Summary: Tsuki Hyuuga and Motoko Uchiha are given a SS class mission, six years after Kyuubi attacks. Guide Naruto as he trains in shinobi villages around the world. Helpful suggestions welcome, flames pissed on. NarutoHarem
1. Character Stats

**WARNING! DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE LATEST CHAPTER. SPOILERS ARE MORE THAN LIKELY!**

This is a list of Abilities/Skills, Bloodlines, Techniques, Weapons and Jutsu that our hero's use. It will be updated regularly.

Abilities/Skills**-** things that are unique to that person that do not come from a bloodline limit.

Bloodlines- any ninja ability or mutation that is inherited by blood and genetics. It is given a description and sub topic of it's powers.

Weapons- what weapon(s) if any that are used by that person. This does not include weapons that may be made from Jutsu.

Jutsu- the types of Jutsu that the person knows. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are the sub topics of this category. They are broken down into type and rank and given a description of it's learned origin and effect.

**\\\ ///**

**Uzumaki Naruto**-Age:7- A young boy who has the Demon Fox Kyuubi sealed inside of him by the Fourth Hokage, Kazazma Arashi, who has been confirmed to be Naruto's father. Naruto is from the head family of the Uzumaki clan, an ancient an powerful clan that has kept balance in the shinobi world. His mother, Uzumaki Heisui, was the heiress to the clan but died during child birth. The rest of Naruto's clan, that is known of, died while slowing Kyuubi's advance to Konoha, ensuring the Fourth would have time to seal the demon away and putting their hope in the future of the clan in Naruto.

Growing up was painful for Naruto as he was shunned and abused by the villagers of Konoha. This left him in a depressed and unhealthy mental state. However, after just one year into his training he has become much happier, and his mind is in better condition. Being adopted into the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans, a main branch member as a Hyuuga, has helped tremendously. He loves his sisters and has vowed to protect them to the best of his ability.

The only known survivor of the massacre is Uzumaki Nieyu, the perpetrator behind Kyuubi's attack along with Orochimaru. Naruto has decided to bring Nieyu to justice when he is strong enough, but also take the time to enjoy his childhood while it lasts.

**Abilities/Skills-** Naruto is ambidextrous. Utilizing his chakra coil memory, Tsuki has helped Naruto attain perfect chakra control.

**Bloodline-**_Kawari/Alteration_- Naruto's chakra is capable of easily shifting, giving him the ability to use all five basic elements. Naruto has chakra coil memory, allowing him to perform a jutsu with greater easeevery time he attempts it. Naruto has shown some proficiency with one-handed seals, a trait of his bloodline.

_Tentai/Heavenly Body_- The body of a Kazama, Naruto's body, is stronger and faster than that of the average human. Naruto's muscles are molded to fit his daily life and activities. His bones are stronger than steel and his senses are heightened to a much higher level than normal humans. Naruto's chakra coils are large and malleable, allowing for a vast supply of chakra to be molded in ways no other human can, making him a master of shape manipulation. The chakra gates in his body can supposedly be opened with relative ease as he ages.

_Kyuubi-_ Kyuubi refills Naruto's, already massive, chakra reserves at a fast rate. The most notable benefit Naruto receives from Kyuubi is the healing of his body; Naruto may survive even a broken neck.

**Weapon(s)-** Naruto has no special weapons as of yet; though he does seem to favor double edged kunai.

**Jutsu**

A. **Taijutsu**

1)**Gekirin/Imperial Wrath**- Naruto's original Taijutsu style, a culmination of the Hyuuga's Jyuuken and the Uchiha's Sekkendou. This style uses the rapid movement and counterattacking of the Uchiha Taijutsu with the chakra burst strikes and area awareness of the Hyuuga fighting style. Tsuki describes it as 'an evolving form of hand-to-hand combat the likes of which the world has never seen' as it has yet to be perfected. It is likely that, because part of the style is from an Uchiha, Naruto will take Taijutsu from other styles and adapt them to his own.

1A)**Kasei/Force of Flames**- Subdivision of Gekirin. Naruto creates flames without the use of hand seals. The effect this has on the chakra coils is unknown; though Naruto suspects it would burn up the enemy's chakra coils.

a1)**Uzumaki Gome Hi Ryuu Danmaku/ Five Eyed Fire Dragon Barrage**- A Rank- Using 4 _Kage Bunshin_, Naruto attacks the opponent while calling out the syllables of his last name. When they are immobilized, Naruto and his clones attack the enemy as the image of a dragon appears from their auras, and they attack the mid-section and each limb.

2)**Hakkesho Kaiten/Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin **or just** Kaiten/Heavenly Spin**- The ultimate defense of the Hyuuga clan. By expelling chakra from all 361 tenketsu at once and gyrating rapidly, Naruto creates an impregnable dome of chakra that can supposedly defend against any attack. Tsuki claims the jutsu to be perfect.

B. **Ninjutsu**

1)**Kage Bunshin/Shadow Clone**- B Rank- Creates an exact replica of the user in whatever state they are in when the clone is formed, including damage and equipment the user possesses. Any experience the Shadow Clone has during it's 'life' is transferred to the original. Shadow Clones are capable of using any Jutsu the original can.

2)**Katon: Fire Release**

2a)**Gokakyu/Grand Fireball**-C Rank- A technique taught to Naruto by Motoko Uchiha. User gathers a large amount of chakra to their mouth with numerous hand seals while taking a deep breath and forces it all out by blowing through their fingers. The result is a perfect fireball varying in size based on how much chakra is used. (Also known by: **Motoko Uchiha**)

2b)**Hinotama Hakkyou/Fireball Madness**- B Rank- Naruto's first original jutsu. Using the normal hand seals of a Gokakyu but ending with a one handed Uma/Hose seal. By properly molding chakra the fireball splits into a series of smaller fireballs all with one attack.

2c)**Kasen/Fire Arrow**- A Rank- Sharpening _Katon_ chakra in his hand, Naruto shoots a perfect arrow from any of the tenketsu on his fingers. It has proven capable of cutting through the flesh of a _Kage Bunshin_ with ease.

**o o**

**Hyuuga Tsuki**-Age 20- A kunoichi of the main branch of the Hyuuga clan. Her parents were apparently from the Branch House and sacrificed their lives for Tsuki to be adopted into the Main House. The man who adopted Tsuki, Ohisama, is someone she loathes, blaming him for the death of her parents. She mockingly and coldly refers to him as her father in a strained tone of voice. She has vowed to 'coat her hands in his blood'. Otherwise, Tsuki is kind and unfailingly polite to those she meets. She trained diligently for six years in preparation for the mission to guide Naruto. Tsuki has adopted Naruto into the Main Branch of the Hyuuga clan.

**Bloodline**- _Byakugan_- Born with the doujutsu of the Hyuuga, Tsuki has a Byakugan powerful enough to see the tenketsu, as well as hundreds of feet ahead in any given direction.

_Natsuin Byakugan_- A rare development in the Byakugan that happens only in women. It is for his reason that Tsuki was adopted by Ohisama into the Main Branch, as he feels she is a tool to be used by the clan for it's benefit. This is also the reason she was chosen for the six year mission. The Natsuin allows Tsuki to create, control, destroy, strengthen, or weaken seals.

**Weapon**- Tsuki doesn't have a weapon per se. Rather, she carries seals that she created on tags of paper.

**Jutsu**

A. **Taijutsu**

1)_Jyuuken/Gentle Fist_- Tsuki is a master of the Gentle Fist style, though uses it only as a precursor for her own fighting style.

**,',**

**Uchiha Motoko**-Age 21- A powerful and somewhat perverse kunoichi of the Uchiha clan. After witnessing the death of her parents by the Kyuubi, Motoko awakened the ability to suppress Kyuubi's chakra and prevent it from entering Konoha. She has lived in Kemurigakure for six years after the attack, believed to be KIA by the village, and prepared for the mission to guide Naruto around the world. She seems to have had a personal relationship with Hatake Kakashi at one point, though that was significantly damaged due to the death of Obito, her younger fraternal twin, and Kakashi having his Sharingan eye. Even though that 'ended' their relationship, Motoko seems to have a minor longing to be reunited with Kakashi (or at the very least dominate him sexually). She has adopted Naruto into the Uchiha clan and given him her late brother's memento(his white goggles) as well as charging him with carrying on Obito's memory.

**Abilities/Skills**- Motoko has a seal of some kind on her shoulder, allowing an advanced use of Katon chakra.

**Bloodline-**_Sharingan_- Motoko has a three tomoe Sharingan, which she obtained at the age of seven. It affords her all of the powers the Uchiha bloodline possesses, as well as the ability to suppress the youki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

**Weapon**- Motoko has a 'crimson sword', which she used to kill a cursed seal monster.

**Jutsu**

A. **Taijutsu**

1)_Sekkendou/Way of the Intercepting Fist_- A fighting style designed to fully utilize the insight and tracking abilities afforded by the Sharingan. Motoko is a master of this.

B. **Ninjutsu**

1) Kuchiyose no Jutsu/ Summoning Technique- Motoko has a summoning contract that allows her to call forth Phoenixes.


	2. The Beginning

**Naruto Uzumaki: Shinobi of the World**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

Three figures rested just outside the border of the Land of Fire; the recently visited Land of Sound to their backs. The fire lit the dark area as they lounged about, waiting for their escorts. The torrent of the waterfall drowned out most of the rest of nature's symphony as the water continued to wash away evidence of the epic battle that took place.

Eyes comparable to the moon's glow gazed at the fire, lost in vivid thought. Her snow white cloak flickered in the light as she shifted uncomfortably on the uneven stump she was seated on. Sure, she could go sit in her tent but it was getting kind of stuffy, lying around here for a month. She turned her head to her senior.

She was gazing at the fire as well, though she was standing, leaning against a tree. Her eyes, black as coal, seemed to soak in the fire as shadows danced around her face. The pitch black cloak she wore seemed to have the same effect. Her expression, if you could call it that, was blank. There was only one man outside of their group who _may _be able to decipher the look, and he was on his way to meet them.

A dark gaze turned to the sulking young ninja in the tree. The kid had been sulking more than healing as far as she was concerned. He was sitting on that same branch since his fight; he just sat there and reflected on the ring in the palm of his hand, how he obtained it, and what he planned to do with it. He ate whatever they tossed up to him under penalty of death an cleaned himself with the Suiton he made for that purpose. She suppressed a shutter thinking of how he 'relieved' himself using certain _Bunshin_ jutsu.

She stopped brooding for a moment as she sighed. They'd be back soon. The eminence of the situation dawning on her only hours after she sent her summon to inform Konoha of the pick up. The kid must be even more anxious than she was, if not more so. It had been six years since they took him under their (excuse the pun) wing. He had been through a hell of a lot in that time. She took a careful look at him, studying the changes that had come with the trials in his life.

His white goggles hung around his neck; the same headgear that had once belonged to her brother, Obito. They were sightly worn, what with being used for over a decade, but the kid took good care of them. The lower half of his face was covered by the mask h preferred to wear in order t conceal his 'whiskers'. Something about hiding his identity as a Jinchuuriki from the trained eye...or was it because they were so darn cute. It was hard to remember after seeing him wear it for so long.

Her gaze traveled higher up the form of the immensely powerful youth. His eyes were a wonder, as always; bluer than the sky even on the clearest of days. But right now they were oddly dark as they focused on his palm. The usual exuberance and vigor that they exhibited was replaced by a brooding and pensive manifestation. One of the less beneficial aspects of being an honorary Uchiha; something he must have picked up from her. Meh. Once he stuffed his gullet full of some ramen he'd be back to normal...she hoped.

His hair was the same as ever. It was it's same old loud yellow that was in such contrast to her own dark locks. It flew in all directions, something tat she vaguely recalled him referring to as "total bed head" or something to that ridiculous degree.

All in all he served as a fairly attractive reminder of Team Yondaime. She couldn't remember the number.

"Senpai," her broken as the taller woman called to her.

"Hm?" She turned to her.

The woman in question gazed at their distressed, surrogate brother. "How long do you think he's going to be like that?"

"About as long as you keep calling me that," she muttered bitingly.

"What?"

She didn't want to waste the energy repeating her comment so, instead, she answered the question, like a normal person would. Or as normally as she could. "Don't know Tsu. I guess it will be when he realizes that it was kill or be killed." She sighed. "I really don't get why he's still up there. Naruto should have seen this coming."

Her partner seemed dissatisfied by the response. One could only imagine how she would have taken the first response. If she had heard it, that is.

"How could he have? _You_ didn't, and your powers border on _clairvoyance_."

Her eye twitched at the clear sarcasm.

"Furthermore," she held up a finger, "he did say that his mind was on overload. That should have been evidenced by him passing out afterwards."

Dark eyes were rolled. "Or, perhaps," her voice mocking, "it had something to do with the gapping _hole_ in his chest. Think that might have had something to do with it?"

Her partner only gave a "Hmph" in return.

She sighed again, something that she seemed to be ding often. The tension about her coming confrontation with Kakashi didn't help either. "Look...these are the consequences of creating such a powerful jutsu."

"He's learned that already," her kohai countered.

"But not to this level."

"...You are right."

"Hn."

The subject of the conversation was lost to the exchange between the two; even if he could have easily heard them if he focused enough. No, he was engrossed in his own speculations. He continued to look at the ring he palmed. Right now, and probably for some time, it didn't seem like an even trade to him.

Those coldly spoken words still rung in his head; in the same voice and tone he had grown accustomed to. Just before Naruto killed him.

"_If you don't come at me with everything you have right now," his red eyes narrowed as they bore into Naruto's own, "I _will_ kill you."_

_Naruto glared, his feet pulsating chakra to keep him above the water. "You don't have to do this," he snarled. His fingers lightly tread over the weapon kept on his sash in pure second nature._

_His opponent only gripped his sword more tightly. "On the contrary," he said evenly as he raised his sword, preparing to strike. "If you are ever to be able to defeat _that _man...I must." He slashed his blade._

Naruto sighed audibly. In the end he had gotten his hands on the Akatsuki ring by wining the battle. He was a step closer to killing the man responsible for the drastic decline of the Uzumaki clan. His clan.

But was it worth it? The question plagued him.

He placed the ring between his forefinger and thumb for what had to be the billionth time. He needed a technological expert to examine it before he put it on. Kami knows how the hell it would affect anyone in anyway. Mind control was the most frightening prospect that his demented imagination deter mined the worst case scenario to be.

He sighed. He was told frequently not to _think_ when he was upset. It usually didn't end well for anyone.

_It's only been six years since I left... so why does it feel like so much longer?_ Naruto chuckled slightly. An empty, bemused sort of laughter that came with hardship. _Sure has been one hell of a trip... _

**\\\ ///**

It was not a dark day in Konoha. The weather was beautiful. Not a cloud in the sky. It would give no tell to the utter destruction and possibility of annihilation the village recently faced. But the ruins that lay around it and cries of it's broken hearted citizens would.

Sandaime Hokage also known as 'The Professor' or his birth name Sarutobi sat in a meeting of village elders and heads of Konoha's clans. The clan heads and elders together make up Konoha's Council. It was designed during the time Nindaime was in power, who created the council believing absolute power corrupts absolutely. The council has the ability to overturn the Hokage's decision, or even vote the Hokage out of power. However the council would not dare do this unless the villages survival depended on it. It would destroy the Leaf's citizens morality and trust in it's leaders, and the image of power the title stands for. Though that hasn't kept some from trying in the past...but that is a story for another time.

Today was October 13th , three days after the birth of Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki, the attack on Konoha by the demon lord Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the death of Arashi Kazama, Yondaime Hokage. Today the Council, whose members consisted of Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka, Fugaku Uchiha, and Hiashi Hyuuga as clan heads, and the three elders (two of which are absent) Danzo, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane, were going to discuss the shape of the village, how to rebuild, what each clan would or eventually could be doing to help and, as time would tell to be the most significant, the fate of Naruto Uzumaki.

The village had never been in worst condition. The current leader, Sandaime, had just come out of a brief retirement after Yondaime had given his life and soul to seal the Kyuubi inside of Naruto. 1/4 of Konoha's ninja had been killed or severely injured and on the brink of death. Some escaped with just a few scratches and the lucky souls on the other side of the village standing guard were sparred the gruesome sight of their comrade's mangled corpses. At least until clean up.

As far as rebuilding it was decided that the villagers, who were mostly unaffected by the attack other than losing people close to them, would have to pull the weight of the village for a few years until the amount of shinobi the village had was back to a safe level. It would be hard work for them, they would most likely have to double or triple their work load. It would take much time to raise more capable ninja.

It was also unanimous that the clans could do little to help the village before helping themselves. The clans of the leaf were the first wave of attack and suffered heavy loses; their techniques having little if any affect.

The Yamanakas who attempted to do a massive _Shintenshin/Mind Body Switch_ to take over Kyuubi's body were driven mad. The emotions that warped their minds were so powerful that they looked into the future and saw their own deaths. Not able to bare the agony they charged directly at the fox only to be slaughtered.

The Naras did a mass _Kagemane/Shadow Imitation _on Kyuubi then attempted a _Shadow Neck Hold_. It was somehow redirected and they ended up using the technique on each other simultaneously, dying instantly.

The Akimichi used their _Baika_/_Multi-Size_ to grow at least 10 times their normal size, which was already fairly large, and only came up to less than 1/10 of the oni's massive size. They were swatted and clawed like flies.

The Aburame clan had no death, at least no human death. Half of their colonies were wiped out, merely as distractions to buy time.

The late head of the Inuzuka clan, Genken, had merged with his dog partner Shiratama to form a giant half demon dog, only managing a small bite on the leg before being crushed by Kyuubi's massive jaws.

As for the Hyuuga...Hiashi had left the clan in the hands of the Hyuuga elders saying that he had important and classified matters to attend to. The elders had ordered that the branch house was to attack first in their duty to defend the main house. For those of the branch house who had part of the first wave it was a suicide mission and they knew it. But they preferred dying protecting the village as heros than having their brain cells implode from the cage bird seal the elders would not hesitate to use incase of 'disloyalty'. Their _Jyuuken_, useless against Kyuubi for he fox did not have a chakra circulatory system because he was a creature _composed _of a fiery chakra. No one could even touch the beast without their limbs being incinerated. This was discovered only by the branch members who were not slain by the ferocious nine tails Kyuubi wielded.

This made the elders regret their decision; not only did they lose valuable body guards, but their clan appeared weak to the shinobi that witnessed and survived. Hiashi was furious to discover the elders had done such a horrid thing, but even more with himself for not anticipating it. The elders of the clan were cowards who treated the branch like slaves instead of family and were only concerned for the clans power and it's image. Family was very precious to Hiashi. One of the most important things in the world.

This added to the loss of his best friend/former teammate/village leader and the stress of his wife being pregnant and severely less protected would make any man lose his temper. Which is exactly what Hiashi did when he killed the head elder. No one stood between them as they were locked in death combat, fearing the power of the two most powerful Hyuuga alive. Hiashi felt no remorse; that cretin deserved to die. He had been planning on getting him to give up his position but in less..violent terms. Hiashi was now more determined than ever to lift the division between the main and branch houses and with the death of the man who enforced it so powerfully and his apprentices training nearly complete he was closer than ever. The death of the head elder seemed to greatly appease those of the branch house, which was rather bitter-sweet. To be happy that a member of your family was dead..the clan was in a sad condition for certain.

The Uchiha's fire based techniques seemed to be absorbed by Kyuubi's chakra and to attempt Taijutsu, especially after witnessing the Hyuugas being trampled, was ludicrous. So they resorted to looking Kyuubi in the eyes, attempting to place it under a Genjutsu, only to have it turned against them as the demon's eyes reflected it back towards them. They were then swatted out of the sky by massive tails, not even those with fully developed _Sharingan_ could keep up with the seemingly limitless shadows Kyuubi's tails produced.

However there was one Uchiha who became and proved a legend. After she received a nearly fatal blow on her chest the power of her _Sharingan_ became that of her ancestor's, Madara Uchiha. She locked eyes with Kyuubi just as it was about to smash through the gates to the village and froze it in place long enough for Yondaime to arrive and seal it inside of Naruto. It is safe to say that without her much more of Konoha would have been destroyed. After the sealing was complete she was rushed to the hospital. After an hour of surgery her conditioned finally stabilized, she was going to make a full recovery. And per Sandaime's orders with the permission of the head Uchiha , she was going to be announced K.I.A. It was perfect.

Now that they had all of that out of the way it was time to discuss what was most feared and anticipated since the beginning of the meeting. What would be done with the three day old baby who harbored the thousand year old Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Hokage-sama, I will be completely direct. What fate have you decided for the boy," asked Shibi, actually starting a topic to discuss. A village first.

Sandaime smiled under the shadow of his hat. Shibi had called Naruto 'the boy' instead of monster, demon or abomination. This meant that he considered Naruto as a human being, not as the Kyuubi. Sandaime knew that was one vote he had in his favor. Having thousands of chakra eating bugs in your body might make you think in depth about what other beings are. If people considered his family what they harbored he would be a 6 foot bug.

"It's quite obvious, Shibi-san, that the _demon_ will be slain," spoke a disgruntled Danzo venomously. None of his anger was towards Shibi, and only a fraction of it was towards the Hokage, who he knew would protect that damn abomination. He was still quite upset about the attack, he had lost his wife, his son and most importantly his arm. Not only was his side in quite a bit of pain but even after it healed it would be a constant reminder of all his past failures, few as they were, and he would no longer be able to use powerful Jutsu. He would be limited to the simple _Replacement_ and_Henge. _Until he found a way around that he needed an outlet for the pain, and why not the demon that caused it?

"I can assure you Danzo-san, that the _child_" Sandaime said emphasizing the word, "is not the Kyuubi, he is it's jailor and one of our saviors. Yondaime explained to me in great detail how the seal works and how powerful it is. ...I personally know the depths of the seal. It will allow Naruto to channel Kyubi's chakra but that is all. It will not escape, not ever! Aside from that, Yondaime made plans for the boy and it was his last wish that he be treated as a hero of the village."

There were small murmurs among the entire council, except Danzo, who scoffed at the idea of the boy being treated as a hero, and the heads of Hyuuga and Abarame clans, wandering what plans Yondaime left for Naruto.

"Plans Hokage-sama? I thought Naruto was born three days ago when Kyuubi attacked. How could Yondaime-sama have made plans for him?" Shikaku made good point. No one, no matter how wise or intelligent could predict the exact time a women would give birth. Speaking of that troublesome subject... "And what about his mother? Should she not be hear to at least hear the fate of her son?"

In response Sandaime sighed sadly and hid his face in the shadow of his hat once again. "It is not possible for her to be here," when everyone, but Haishi, who he knew was already aware of what he was about to reveal, gave him questioning looks he continued. "She died shortly after giving birth, and used her last breath to prey to Kami that Yondaime and the village would take care of her son, and to give him his name."

There was a moment of silence in the room until it was broken by Inoichi, "Well that answers the second question but not the first of how Yondaime-sama made plans for Naruto. And exactly who was the boys mother?"

The Hokage lifted his head and spoke, "Yondaime had to seal Kyuubi inside of a newborn baby, for any adult, ninja or otherwise, would die before Kyuubi could settle into and fuse with their chakra circulatory system and it would be freed the moment that person died. Yondaime had to find someone with undeveloped yet powerful chakra pathways. The latter is usually an academy student at least and the former a baby at most few months old. However Naruto has an extraordinary amount of chakra for a baby, which Yondiame sensed. He felt pulses of chakra coming from Naruto, not big enough to be a threat but definitely high enough to feel. That is why Naruto was chosen to be Kyuubi's vessel, not because he was an orphan, but because he was the villages only hope. As for who his mother was exactly we are not sure, we don't even know how she got into the village unnoticed. We have no record of an Uzumaki in this village, and a blood test showed she was not related to anyone in Konoha. Medic-nin did a scan of her body and could find no reason why she past away, but whatever it was doesn't seem to have passed onto Naruto as he is in perfect health."

The council once again sat in silence to take this information in, or in Danzo's case fume and find away to turn this to his advantage and eliminate the Kyuubi. Were these people blind? Was his missing arm not enough evidence? "But, Hokage-sama, what if this is some sort of set-up," Danzo speculated. "What if the boys mother was from another hidden village and came here to make it look like she had been kidnaped, as grounds for starting war? Or she could have been royalty of some sort. This could be an international incident!"

Sandaime took this into consideration a promptly turned against Danzo, "Your absolutely right Danzo, which is why killing Naruto is completely unacceptable." Danzo's face became flushed with anger and embarrassment at having his own words turned against him by Sarutobi. It was sickeningly reminiscent of when the monkey boy turned his jutsu against him as they he competed for the title of Hokage.

Sandaime continued. "If he is of another shinobi village, and they discover we have taken the life of one of their own, that would have even worse political ramifications," the Hokage calmly explained.

At this thought Tsume spoke up, "I agree Hokage-sama, but what if he has a dangerous bloodline limit that wasn't revealed in the blood test. I think it would be best if we inspect the boy personally."

After seeing nods of approval the Hokage called in the ANBU captain outside the door. "Please bring Kakashi-san here." A brief 'Hai' and the ANBU disappeared in a puff of smoke. After a few minutes of waiting there was a knock at the door. "Please do come in," Sarutobi granted.

The door opened to reveal Hatake Kakashi, his only visible eye scanning the room before he walked in carrying a small bundle with blonde hair sticking out of the top. On his back, where his white fang once was before it was stolen during the war, a stool like crib with soft padding. He slowly set the crib on the ground ,the bundle following shortly after. Once he took a step back the council could see a blonde baby boy sleeping soundly. They all had the eery feeling that he looked disturbingly familiar. Only three people in the room knew why.

After somewhat getting over the feeling Tsume said, "Well I'll go first then." She then stood and proceeded toward th boy. She brought her face closer to his, somewhat hesitantly, and sniffed. After about three seconds she pulled back.

"What do you smell Tsume-san," Sandaime asked curiously.

"I don't smell anything wrong with the kid's chakra. It's strong, no doubt. Almost frighteningly so. But Kyuubis smelled like..I suppose burning flowers. But Naruto's," she trailed off, looking bit embarrassed. "His smells kinda...nice. Like cleansed water."

"Er alright then. I believe Shibi-san should be next."

"You wish for me to have my bugs feed off of his chakra, Hokage-sama?" Shibi dead panned as usual.

"Indeed," Sandaime answered. "If your allies are injured in anyway due to consumption of Naruto's chakra then we will know that Kyuubi's youki is seeping out of Naruto."

The bug user nodded wordlessly as a destruction bug crawled out of his sleeve and onto is finger. He mumbled something before the tiny insect flew over to the boy and settled on his small shoulder. The baby only twitched lightly as the bug began to suck out a bit of chakra but was otherwise oblivious as he slept.

The bug took small nibbles of the chakra as the taste entered her mouth. She began to turn to report to Shibi-kun but an undeniable craving for more of the pure chakra caused her to turn back and greedily lap up the energy.

The Aubarame representative on the council narrowed his eyes a fraction of a centimeter. A hardly noticeable change, even without the sunglasses. Why would the young princess not return when he summoned her?

The young bug, fully gorged on chakra, returned.

"...She says that his chakra is pure." There was clearly more to the story but Shibi wasn't about to tell.

"Interesting," he murmured. "Fugaku-san."

Fugaku scanned Naruto with his _Sharingan_. "I see nothing more than a simple trail of chakra that leads from Naruto to Aburae-san. Other than that, Naruto exhibits no external chakra."

Sandaime nodded to the man. "Excellent. That means his chakra is stable at least. Then there is only one final test to preform." He turned his head to Hiashi. "If you will."

Hiashi tilted his head to the side slightly, the most expression he had shown in any meeting. The blood vessels around the man's temples bulged as he activated his noble bloodline. Having more insight than the rest of the group combined his opinion would mean the most, especially since he hasn't said a word since they came upon this discussion.

"The seal is sewn into his chakra circulatory system," Haishi explained in monotone. "It still glows red occasionally, but only indicates Kyuubi successfully being bound to Naruto. With that seal neither Kyuubi or the boy are a threat to the village."

That was it! This was the final straw! He had to act now or theses blind fools would let that demon loose on the village. Danzo slowly rose from his seat ready to end the demon's life with the arm it didn't get. Consequences be damned! It would be worth it when he was the leader of the village for slaying the most powerful demon lord to ever walk the earth.

His self-deluded mental rant came to an end when his thoughts were broken by the sound of birds chirping and the killing intent that accompanied it. "Have a seat Danzo-_sama._ There is no need for you to stand. I don't believe you have any special detection abilities, especially with one arm. Care to see how poorly you'd do without the other?" Kakashi readied his attack, prepared to cut off Danzo's other arm. When Danzo saw no one protest a Jonin threatening an elder he was subdued and took his seat.

"Now then," Sandaime cleared his throat, drawing attention back to him, "allow me to discuss these plans Yondaime left for Naruto." With that he turned to Kakashi, "You may wish to stay Kakashi-san, these plans concern you as well."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kakashi replied in almost boredom, dropping his technique as if he had never activated it.

"Hokage-sama, is this why you have asked me permission to announce Motoko as K.I.A. I haven't decided against it yet, as I trust your wisdom," Fugaku stated. "However, if I am to approve of it I need an explanation."

Sandaime took a puff from his pipe to relax, it was time. "Hai Fugaku-san. She fits perfectly into Yondaimes plans for Naruto. Originally only the Hyuuga clan was involved," at this the council threw a quick glance at Haishi who seemed unfazed, as if expecting it. "Her newfound ability to suppress Kyuubi's chakra will insure it's imprisonment during Naruto's training."

At this all but two were confused about this statement. Training? Wasn't that what the academy was for? Yondaime wanted that piece of filth to become a ninja?

Seeing the confused faces Sandaime elaborated. "Naruto is a Jinchuuriki. There are many who would be interested in the power he contains. We have vague reports of an organization, whose name has yet to be obtained, who are looking for Bijuu and Jinchuuriki. Needless to say we cannot allow the power of the Kyuubi to fall into the wrong hands. Naruto will have to be able to defend himself eventually and the hatred the village will undoubtably feel toward the boy will only stifle his potential. Yondaime called in many favors and a few threats before he died. He arranged it so that Naruto can train in every other shinobi village, each for a specific amount of time before he learns all he can. Of course Naruto won't be able to make this trip on his own and will need a guide. Or two. Originally only Tsuki Hyuuga met, or would eventually meet the requirements for this SS class mission. But with the revelation of Motoko Uchiha's new power, I declare that she is also qualified for this mission. However this is a secret mission, no one but Tsuki, Motoko, and the people in this room are to have knowledge of. I want them to think something else is happening with Naruto when he departs from the village."

The Council seemed shocked for a moment, but once they processed the information couldn't argue with the logic. If this organization, a possible enemy of their home, were to get a hold of Kyuubi and use it's power against them, it would be disastrous. And for the reasons Danzo mentioned they couldn't simply kill Naruto along with Kyuubi. Especially since the seal had not yet stabilized and Naruto dying could release it. And they all knew who Tsuki Hyuuga was, Haishi's apprentice to become a seal master. That way if anything happened to Yondaime's seal Tsuki could fix, recreate or strengthen it, meaning Kyuubi would have no opportunity to escape. And if Naruto could defend himself against potentially dangerous enemies than it would not be a hindrance to have to look after him. But two things were bothering the council. One, what if Naruto became strong enough to destroy the village that undoubtably treat him like shit. And two...

"Hokage-sama, what does this have to do with Hatake-san," Fugaku asked the question on most of the councils mind. He had taken to look after he began to date his niece. Now he needed to further watch over him because he has his clan's bloodline.

Kakashi spoke for himself, "When Naruto comes back to the village to become a Genin I'll be his Jonin instructor. There are certain things only I can teach him now." He leaned against the wall in a lazy manner. "Soo that's about it."

"So you wish for Tsuki Hyuuga and Motoko Uchiha to be Naruto's guides while he is training outside of the village, correct," Shibi inquired.

"But the village is short handed now, Hokage-sama. We have a long road to recovery ahead of us and we need all the help we can get. A single ninja could be the difference between being wiped out and surviving during this delicate stage." Choza spoke not in malice but true concerned for his village.

"By the time they are to set out on this journey the village will be in a stable condition," Sandaime explained. "It will take 4 to 6 years for both Kyubi's and Naruto's chakra to stabilize. To be safe, and give the village as much time to recover as possible, I have decided that in 6 years from now, Naruto Uzumzki, Tsuki Hyuuga, and Motoko Uchiha will leave for Naruto's training should they accept and with permission from the heads of their clans. There mission will be complete 6 years from their departure."

"6 years Hokage-sama," asked a concerned and slightly shocked Fugaku. It was true that both were powerful ninja of the village. Jonin in rank and quite gifted. They both completed more than their fair share of missions, sometimes up to A rank. But...they were only 13. With Motoko being marked K.I.A. for secrecy, she obviously wouldn't be staying in the village. His duties as clan head and role in village recovery he would not have time to see her. When she would come to pick Naruto up, 6 years later, and leave with Tsuki, she would be gone for another 6 years. That's 12 years he wouldn't see his niece! There were so many things that could happen to young traveling kunoichi and a child, let alone two kunoichi with extremely powerful bloodlines and a Jinchuuriki. What if...no. No. He couldn't think this way. They were both fully capable of looking after themselves, after all they were already taking care of the village. Putting his personal feelings aside he gathered his thoughts."Should I agree to this where will Motoko be staying?"

"I'm afraid I cannot leak that information, but I will tell you that she will be taken care of by people I trust with my life and my village. No harm, unless from training, will come to her."

Fugaku visibly relaxed. "Well then if that's the case you have my approval. Now you must only get her to cooperate." Something he knew would be fairly difficult.

The council then turned to Haishi to hear his decision. He simply said, "You have my approval Hokage-sama." Sandaime smiled slightly and nodded his head in recognition.

This was it, the plan was working flawlessly.

"Now that everything is settled, this meeting is over." With that the council exited the room preparing to rebuild and restore. Hiashi nodded slightly to the Third before exiting.

Kakashi sighed in relief as he turned to the current Hokage. "I'll leave him in your hands now. I've got a lot of work to do." He waved slightly as he exited.

Sarutobi gazed down at the still sleeping blonde as he approached. He cradled the baby in his arms gently.

They had all played their parts perfectly, no one suspected a thing. The Yellow Flash's student, Arashi's most trusted friend and Yondaime's predecessor all had private thoughts about the meeting.

_Sensei, your boy is on his way now. He's got some good company for his trip. I'll be ready to pass on your techniques when he returns._

_Arashi, Tsuki will help guide him just as we planned. He will become strong, just like you. Or, perhaps, even more powerful. He does have those bloodlines after all. _

_Yondaime, the plan has been set into motion. Soon your son will revive the lost glory of the Uzumaki clan and bring balance to the world.

* * *

_

Okay, I'm sure that a lot of you who read the previous version are thinking WTF!? Well I decided to start of with how the first book ends. What do ya think? Hope it was detailed enough to satisfy yet vague enough to interest. And most of all I hope you _liked_ the changes thus far.

And for all newcomers to NU: SotW (gotta work on the acronym, I know) fell free to review.

Later.

Mack-Sama


	3. Black and White

**Naruto Uzumaki: Shinobi of the World**

Thank you all for reviewing.

Here's ch.2

Enjoy

**Chapter Two: Black and White**

A masked figure dressed completely in black lay delicately perched on a tree branch.

At the moment she was waiting for her contact on the high branch of a tree on the outskirts of Konoha, enjoying the fresh air. She was dressed in full Konoha ANBU garbs, hidden by a black cloak with the hood covering her hair and a crow mask shielding her face. She was in deep thought as to why her contact was so late, how her old rival had grown, and most importantly, how the village was treating Naruto.

She couldn't do anything about her contact being late, just like how she couldn't when Obito was...with them.

She knew Tsuki had gotten stronger over the years, preparing for the mission. From what she understood Tsuki had a rare development in her _Byakugan_ only possessed by women. She couldn't wait to test it out, it was sure to be a challenge. But she would have to keep it tame and try to stop seeing her soon to be partner as a rival, at least until the mission was over. But then again, they needed to be aware of each others abilities...a 'friendly' spar couldn't hurt, right?

That just left Naruto. She wandered what he would be like. It obviously would depend on how the villagers treated him...wait, hold on a second! She hasn't had contact with the village for 6 years, what if... no, Sandaime wouldn't let anything to bad happen to Naruto. Aside from that if something had happened to him someone would have notified her and brought her back to the village for an awkward 'hey guys, I'm back from the grave' reunion. Excluding those thoughts, she should have faith in her village. Perhaps they honored Yondaime's dying wish that and have treated Naruto as the hero he is.

Then she heard cheers and fireworks. Cheers and fireworks... that could only mean a celebration. They sure as hell weren't going to celebrate the anniversary that Kyuubi attacked or the death of Yondaime... Then she took the law Sandaime said he was going to create to give Naruto a chance at a normal life in Konoha. No one was ever going to speak of Kyuubi being sealed inside of Naruto. That meant kids his age would know about it. The village was celebrating and the kids would need a reason so what would they say?... Yondaime...killed Kyuubi? That seemed to be the best thing to tell the kids, with their overactive imaginations and hero worship it would be quite believable. Well this really could be deciphered either way. She'd just have to ask the asshole that was making her wait when they got there.

Just then there was a puff of smoke below her, signaling someone's arrival. She jumped up into a ready stance and looked down to see a smiling eye and waving hand. "Yo. Sorry I'm late, I just got lost on the road of life."

For once she couldn't believe her eyes. They had to be lying to her.

Kakashi Hatake, the once boy now man, had just given her one of the worst excuses for being late that she'd heard since her brother said his pants caught on fire.

No, wait. She did that.

Then there was the fact that Kakashi was known for his unholy record of following all the rules and always being punctual. He was two hours late! No, no, no. This wasn't making any sense. And to top it all off he was giving a friendly gesture instead of the dulled look of superiority she was all to used to seeing on his face. Or from what was visible. There were only two ways to explain this.

One, an imposter got the exact opposite information of the real Kakashi's personality, and here he/she/it was. No doubt from the organization, trying to take her out to get to Naruto, after somehow finding out about him.

Or two, this really was who Kakashi had become over the years. She doubted that an organization who could really be a threat to Konoha's survival would send an fraud with such poor impersonation skills. But if he/she/it was using a _Henge_ it would have to be a good one for her not to be able to see through it, even without her _Sharingan_ activated. And if this was Kakashi she could test him out to see how strong he's become, and make him pay for making her wait. Maybe she'd get to show him her strongest technique, the one he inspired.

Besides, there was only one way to tell the real Kakashi from a fake.

Kakashi started to get slightly nervous. Was she finally going to express the anger he so righteously deserved to have directed at him? She surely had recognized him yet she didn't drop her guard. Not only that but he felt her chakra spike, like his did when he used his _Sharingan_. ...Wait, what?

Without warning or sound she thrust her right hand into the branch she was standing on, emitting a monstrous proportion of fire chakra through the seal on her shoulder. Fire burst from the veins of the tree as if it were an active volcano erupting. Then, in one instant, the entire plant structure turned to ash leaving both Kakashi and Crow plummeting to the ground, Crow above the Jonin.

Having gained the advantage of higher ground, the young ANBU launched numerous projectiles at the ninja below her. Kakashi countered them effortlessly with a single kunai. Kakashi channeled chakra to his feet as he landed.

Crow, however, slowed her decent with a stone melting fire blast, capturing Kakashi in the torrent of flames to reveal...

A log.

She scowled beneath her mask. She hated it when he did that! If it _was_ him..

Sensing out the Kakashi, and making sure no damn logs got in the way, she noticed he moved to a remote river. She gave pursuit, arriving in less than an instant. Her target was standing with his back to a large boulder.

_Hm. So she wants to go at it huh? _He gave an inward shrug of nonchalance. _Why not? But I'll need this to keep up. Though it may provoke her further.._

Abandoning precautions he lifted his Konoha headband from his right eye.

Crow stared at the Sharingan eye for a moment. _Is it real..or an incredible simulation?_ She clenched her left fist, gearing up as knuckles cracked. _Only one way to find out._

She dashed for Kakashi using the Shunshin, her body little more than a black blur. A strong jab made it's way to where Kakashi's head had been moments ago; her hand crashed into the stone, going in wrist deep. The ANBU pulled the sunken fist out of the rock; it crumbled but a moment after she cracked her knuckles again.

._.Holy. Shit. I didn't think she was that strong. And she's still faster than I am. She was halfway to me before I realized it._

"I'm still not convinced," her tone light as a feather. "How do I know you're the real Kakashi and not a look-alike?" She began to walk slow circled around him, a clear indication that he was the prey.

He chuckled. "Well I'm fully convinced of who you are. Attacking someone for no good reason seems right up your alley." Playing along, he began to circle as well.

She paused, placing a finger to the beak of her mask as if in thought. "You're a smug bastard," she granted, "but are you _the_ smug bastard.?" Kaksahi could almost feel a terrible smile on those lips. "There is this one thing Kakashi could do that no one else could."

"Make you weak in the knees," he asked jestingly.

A scoff. "Oh please, that isn't the answer I was looking for. It was actually a game we played." Fire chakra once again made its way to her hand. It actually accumulated smoke. With her left hand a kunai was launched high into the air, beyond even their sight.

_So that's how she wants to play huh? I'm game._

Sparks came to Kakashi's hand. It was the first steps in preparation for his original jutsu; the same jutsu the woman before him helped him create. "Oh? And what might that be?" He sounded as if they didn't seem to be wielding deadly weapons.

"I think you know."

They stopped circling, facing one another. Kakashi's hand held small sparks of lightning. Crow's hand, likewise, was engulfed in a dully lit flame.

They gazed ahead, analyzing weaknesses and strengths in the other's stance. A whistling noise entered he clearing. They charged for all they were worth.

Kakashi's arm trailed low, grappled by his left arm. He crouched slightly to give himself less wind resistance.

Crow held her left hand in front of her, palm raised to help her aim; the other reared back to deliver the strike, fingers forward.

They both lunged their right arms to the kunai between them and a ringing sound was heard as _someone _sent it tumbling back into the air. Their backs to one another, their heads turned to look at the kunai as it tumbled towards the water. Just before the deadly weapon made impact, it burst into flames, melting.

Silence.

And then...

"Hoo-ah! In yo _face_ Kakashi," Crow boasted as she pointed. "That makes the score 20 to zip."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, resigned. _She's stronger than ever...beating me after all these years. Still I do love jutsu chicken._

"You might not have lost if you hadn't puled back...again."

"Yeah? Well I'd hate to hurt you...ya bitch," he said in a low, yet mischievous tone.

She only stuck her tongue out beneath her mask. She knew that he knew what she was doing.

"Anyway", he said, pushing down his hiatate and waving off their encounter, but not the effect it had on him, "if you're ready to pick up Naruto, we should get going. We shouldn't keep Hokage-sama waiting." _Even if I do it all the time. _

Ignoring the irony of his statement, she nodded and followed Kakashi towards Konoha. She began to organize the questions in her mind. She could talk to Tsuki in person shortly, as well as her uncle, who promised to be there. Once again she was left with Nauto.

"Kakashi-kun," she began, cursing herself for still showing fondness of him, "why exactly is the village celebrating?"

The scarecrow, which held a sense of irony because he was traveling with a crow, sighed inaudibly. He didn't want to have to explain anything in depth that she couldn't get from Tsuki. "That's simple," he said offhandedly. "Kyuubi's death."

_Just as I thought._ She silently gave herself a pat on the back, a habit developed in Kemuri, while cursing Kakashi. _Still dodgy as hell _she thought in mild relief. "Well if you're going to make me come out and say it, how is Naruto? I trust the village has treated him well."

"Uh, well...," oh how was he going to explain this? "Hmm we could stop by his apartment. Maybe pick him up." Of course he realized that Naruto should have gone to the Hyuuga estate by this time. This would just be a way to answer her question and let her know a bit about Naruto.

"Sure," Crow answered uncertainly while wondering why a six year old would have an apartment. Maybe Kakashi meant the apartment of Naruto's adopted parents. Or maybe some kind of special privilege. _Must be something like that _she thought with a mental shrug.

"So," Crow took this moment to fully take in Kakashi's attire, "I see you're wearing an Jonin uniform. When did you decide to retire from the ANBU?"

It was actually a little after she had left the village, but saying that would sound weird. Instead of answering he gave a shrug, hoping to be as indifferent as possible.

"Okay," her voice deadpan, "how about I ask how Konoha has been?"

"Pretty good. We have recovered from the attack. The number of shinobi is about the same now."

"Anything interesting happen while I was away?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, something she couldn't quite remember him doing. "Not really. Although," he chuckled with what Crow knew to be his patented sadistic glee. "Genma did swallow a senbon."

She laughed herself, in a devious way. It gave Kakashi the mental image of a beautiful witch cackling over a boiling pot of Kami knows what.

"So," he tried to keep his worry out of his voice, "how have you been?"

From the emotion she heard in his voice, emotion usually well hidden, she could tell he was genuinely concerned. She felt a bit of self satisfaction at that. At being able to make Kakashi lose his fabled cool.

_Does he still have a thing for me?_ The thought was with just a hint of longing and desire.

"Okay I guess. It has been lonesome," she admitted. A devious smirk overcame her face. "Sometimes I wake up humping a pillow.."

Their was a brief silence between the two as they neared the gates of Konoha.

**o o**

She awoke bleary eyed and emitted a soft moan. Tsuki threw the covers off and her bare feet touched the icy cool wooden floor. Instantly she became awake. That was why the Hyuuga compound didn't have carpeting. The floor made one alert the instant their feet were on the ground. It matched the Hyuuga house perfectly. Cold and unfeeling.

She stood up and stretched, rubbing her unmarked forehead, wincing. She performed some in place Tai Chi to get the blood flowing. Her tense muscles loosened slightly but she was still in a bit of pain...even after a thirteen hour 'nap'.

Completing her exercise by bringing her palms together in front of her, Tsuki's moon like eyes calmly opened once more.

She replaced her nightgown with her bathing robe and slid on a pair of slippers. To hell with warrior readiness. She wanted comfort.

Striding down the hallways in the direction of the bathhouses, Tsuki noted that some of the clan was already up and about. She wasn't using _Byakugan_, as a house rule forbid it for privacy among the clan, but she could hear the motions of sweeping and day to day activities being completed. All of which were done by branch members as main house members slept in.

Naturally, Tsuki refused to take advantage of such ill-gotten privileges and was up just as early as any other member of the family. Had she remained in the branch family she was born into, it would have been a mandatory part of her life anyway.

She exited the main house and walked to the woman's bathhouse using the stepping stones. She noticed that it had already been cleaned. That only left three more times for the day but she would be long gone before then. She had no qualms about the bathing. It was one of the few unsegregated things in the house. Other than separate baths for the two genders of course.

Tsuki let the steam of the bathing water consume her. The Hyuuga bathhouses were composed of the purist water on the continent and the finest lumber for holding the perfect temperature. This being the last time she would be able to enjoy such a first rate bath, she decided to lavish herself. Oh how she would miss these baths!

The sound of her aching body realigning itself was deafening. Her muscles were more tender than she thought. The evaluation she performed yesterday was rather brutal. And in the Hyuuga household, that was saying something.

**o o**

Hiashi and the council sat in the dojo of the main house. Where he usually rested his swords, Hiashi had them replaced with mats for the council and himself. Tsuki stood before them in Hyuuga fighting robes, unblinking cold eyes gazed calmly at the council. Sometimes the head of the Hyuuga clan wondered how her persona became so...Hyuuga like at moments like this. He hoped that his daughter would take a page out of her book.

"Tsuki," Hiashi began, his voice ringing throughout the dojo. At times like these, when scheduled meetings were in session, all family duties were dismissed or delayed. There was no sound tp compete with his voice. "You have requested to be considered among the same level as the Hyuuga council. To have the same privileges and rights." His face calm yet expectant. "Such a right does not come easily to one so young."

"Tradition dictates that one may if they become a member of the elder council," Hiashi noticed her gaze become even colder at the mere insinuation another council member had made, "or once a Hyuuga clan member has reached the well rounded age of fifty."

"Tell us, young one" another began, simply reminding her of her place, "why should the council break tradition for your request?"

Tsuki didn't waste any time explaining. She wanted this meeting over with as soon as possible. She bowed, as tradition also dictated, and raised her eyes to met theirs. "As of tomorrow, I am leaving Konoha for several years on a top secret mission." The young Hyuuga did well in not letting her amusement show at the startled faces of the council.

"This mission," an acidly voice she recognized all to well began, "what are the contents of it?" This man, the one whom Tsuki despised most of all, would not tolerate such an inconvenience. If this girl believed that she could simply waltz her way out of her responsibilities, she had another thing coming. A little chat with the withering Hokage and she would be right back at the disposal of the clan.

"I will repeat.._father_, that this is a secret mission," she said cooly. "Any information regarding the scope of the mission is beyond my right to distribute. That being said," she dismissed any further argument, "I have requested this right so that, someday upon my return, I may enter my own techniques into the Hyuuga archive. I request so by trial of combat. The terms of which for the honorable council to decide." Her voice did not hold enthusiasm, but there was obvious confidence.

The council, excluding Hiashi, grumble amongst themselves at the audacity of this girl. She should be satisfied that she remained unmarked, not trying to be rebellious. Ohisama, the man whose blood Tsuki had sworn to coat her hands in, spoke. "I believe I have a fair idea."

Tsuki gritted her teeth. This man knew nothing of fairness. For all she knew, he grew up as a pompous ass and would die that way..by her hands, hopefully.

"This," he waved his hand as if swatting a fly, "mission is an inconvenience." He spoke as if his mere whim were more important than the mission, not even knowing that the magnitude of it's importance. "I propose that, should our young Tsuki here," his face donned what could only be described as a sinister smile, "fail in the combat trial, she revoke her participation in this mission."

Hiashi scowled silently as he gave the man a sideway's glance. He had always been a thorn in his side, supporting the man who had doomed so many branch house members. The man Hiashi had killed in the aftermath of the Kyuubi's attack. Now he was one step from meeting the same fate as his predecessor. He was trying to hinder his deceased friend's legacy and that of the Uzumaki clan. If Tsuki were to recant, which she could still technically do since the mission hadn't started yet, Naruto would be unquestionably impaired. Prepared to throw his weight around as the head of the clan and give Tsuki a truly just trial, he never got the chance as he was blown away by Tsuki's simple word's.

"I accept."He looked to her, a slightly confused face masking his terrible worry.

There was only her warm smile on her lips. But her eyes..she hadn't activated her bloodline but there was something about her them that only Tsuki seemed capable of. Her smile didn't reach her eyes for they held no warmth. There was coldness that one could interpret as a being devoid of emotion or even bloodlust.

That was when Hiashi realized..that Hyuuga blood was going to be spilled today.

Ohisama, apparently not realizing the approaching bloodshed, smirked confidently. His personal henchmen had stopped her once, after all, and should therefore be able to do it again. She could do her flashy moves but Tsuki's tactics could not/would not prevail over the traditional Hyuuga ways. He clapped once. Twice. Then a third time.

His henchmen entered the room. All three of them were Hyuuga elite warrior trimmed to become the deadliest fighters in the Leaf. Tsuki's blood boiled at the sight of the men. They were just as she remembered them from six years ago. Unmarked foreheads, meaning, of course, they were privy to the strongest of the Hyuuga clans techniques.

...Good. Her ascendence beyond her past self should be measured as such.

"Your orders," Ohisama's cold voice continued uninterrupted, "are to defeat Tsuki in trial of combat. Do not kill her. That is the only rule." Truth be told, her would prefer it if she were to sustain some long term damage to her body..as long as those eyes worked well enough. After all, what good was a broken tool?

The rest of the council remained silent, allowing Ohisama to proceed. The only reason Hiashi refrained from speaking his mind was the fact that Tsuki was an adult and had already made her decision. He could not well enough stand against it without disrespecting her as an adult and a warrior.

The three Hyuuga elites surrounded her in a triangle formation. Their dull gazes twitched briefly as they activated their _Byakugan_. Tsuki quickly did the same. With a quick burst of chakra to her eyes she returned the all directions glare. Smoothly, and fluently, she slid into a loose stance. Her opponents, and soon to be victims, were already settled in a classic _Jyuuken_ stance.

Memories of this men restraining her flashed through her mind as she bent her knees and flexed her fingers. A thin veil of chakra covered her body as the woman's skin took on a light sheen of chakra.

Having not seen this before, the council's reaction was varied. Hiashi himself was intrigued and leaned forward ever so slightly. Others remained stoic wanting only to see results and not fancy light shows. Ohisama, for his part, merely arched an eyebrow.

"You may begin when ready," Hiashi called out, officially beginning the trial.

Tsuki stared with still eyes as the three warriors waited for her to come. She knew they expected to knock her back the moment she moved. Her ire rose further at being underestimated. These were the servants of the man who was the epitome of corruption and callous manipulation in the clan Hyuuga. He was the embodiment of all that was wrong with how things worked in this household...and the warriors in front of her were his servants.

They were not manipulated as she and countless others had been. They served of their own free will for their own benefits at the expense of others. They watched as they directly or indirectly caused suffering to their kinsman...and they would celebrate with the table scraps that man feed them.

Well that was going to end for these three because today...today...

"Today you die," she whispered to herself. Though her words were not audible her opponents were still able to read her lips with their bloodline active.

Before they could take the initiative to alternate the course of action they had chosen, there was a flash of blue through their eyes and he last thing they saw was Tsuki's flying palms...

**o o**

Tsuki released a contented sigh as she raised from the soothing hot spring water. She should have taken a bath to immediately relax her muscles after such strenuous exertion. But she had been to dead tired to drag herself all the way to her room and then to the baths. Oh well. She was already feeling rejuvenated.

Getting out of the bath water, Tsuki practically skipped to her room in her bathrobe and slippers. She wanted to hurry and get dressed so she could pick Naruto up for their trip to the Hokage tower. She also had to pick up a certain something for the only blue haired girl in the clan. It was time to say goodbye for now.

She quickly reached her room and dressed into her bleached ANBU gear, complete with a white cloak. She stepped to the front gate of the compound and placed her white dove mask on her face. Activating the her _Natsuin Byakugan_, Tsuki quickly scanned for powerful seals in the village.

The first she located was in the Hokage's office where he had a mighty seal in his office that even she couldn't see through. Whatever was inside must be extremely valuable and crucial to the villages safety..and hopefully not the production of a perverted old man's pondering.

Naruto was easy to find after distinguishing the Fourth's seal from the one in Sandaime's office. Tsuki happened to have broadened her search area for the day instead of seeking out the specific seal pattern on Naruto's belly. On this day, his birthday, the poor boy could be sprawled out in any part oh Konoha.

And today...

He was laying in any alleyway with a broken bottle on his head and a couple of drunkards stumbling away.

Tsuki would have growled were it not unbecoming of a Hyuuga lady. Didn't these people know when happy hour began!? It wasn't even Ten o'clock yet!

**,',**

Kakashi's face finally managed to return to normal color sometime later.

There was something Crow wanted to ask Kakashi that but it had taken time to work up the nerve.

"Uhm Kakashi?" He must have heard her nervousness because he turned his full attention to her, almost falling from a branch. "How many..I mean, how many people know that I'm still alive?"

Kakashi remained silent so long that she was about to restate her question, thinking he may not have heard. But just as he was about to ask he spoke up. "Very few actually. The clan heads, the elders, and Hokage-sama of course. Then there's Tsuki and myself. No one else knows."

"...I suppose that's for the best. Secrecy and all." Trying to think of someway to get rid of the awkwardness she thought of another question. "Why were you late? You never did tell me."

He answered without hesitation. "I'll show you before we go to Naruto's apartment." And they entered the gates. "Let's take the rooftops. The street is pretty crowded today."

And so they did. Motoko observed the goings on as they passed. She could see Kurenai and Asuma talking idly in a restaurant. The raven haired women; whom Obito had often commented was her double and therefore couldn't perceive dating her; seemed to be blushing a bit. _Good for her. Asuma's a pretty nice guy. Bit of a slacker but still a nice guy. _

Civilians roamed the street with rosy cheeks. They talked joyously and cheered happily. It seemed so..surreal to her. Only when Konoha hosted the Chunin exams and on the birthday of the current Hokage did they celebrate like this. And she had missed out on such things in Kemuri. The smoke village was a lot more..reserved than Konoha.

There were other shinobi present. Some of which she recognized. It saddened her slightly to realize she probably meant nothing to them. They moved on with their lives and, she supposed, she would have to find someway to do the same. But...she had once _meant _something to these people..

Soon after they came upon a familiar training ground of Konoha. She instantly recognized it having visited and memorized this area before she slipped out of the village. It was where Kakashi had found her.

There were other shinobi present, apparently mourning for their lost one's. It was a much more uncheerful sight than the villagers partying. Yes. She knew there were many death's from the battle. Her _Sharingan_ scanned over a deplorable amount of corpses in the background as she faced Kyuubi down over the gates of the village.

When those other shinobi had said their silent prayers and moved on, Kakashi lead her to the memorial stone. Motoko stared down at it for a moment. Taking a deep breath she approached. There weren't many names added since the attack, which meant Konoha was doing pretty well.

She posed a question to Kakashi. "You come hear often?"

He stood beside her. "Everyday. Someone has to catch Obito up on the current times. You know he'd be pissed if I didn't." Kakashi conveniently left out the fact that he read Obito chapters of his metaphorical weeding ring.

She turned to him, and for a moment he thought she was going to hit him. A part of him felt he deserved it. Instead of ill will, he sensed an immense feeling of gratitude.

"Kakashi," her voice soft as she enveloped him into an equally soft hug. "Arigato. At first I thought you were trying to live for Obito. Now I see your carrying on his memory. I'm happy to see you haven't forgotten." Her head lay gently on his shoulder. Subconsciously, she noticed he had much more muscle than when they last met. Though that shouldn't be surprising. He was a man.

He returned the hug, being sure to keep his hands high and away from any 'unsafe areas' that were hidden underneath that cloak. This wasn't their first hug, not even close, but he very nearly melted at her touch.

"Yes well, I do try to keep his spirit alive." His visible eye curved. "I'm late to damn near every meeting, unless it's urgent."

She broke the hug, grateful that her mask completely hid her light blush. Kaksahi wasn't as fortunate, for she was quite adapt to noticing when he became flushed under his face mask. She turned back to the memorial and traced her fingers across the names.

Uchiha Obito

_Your sacrifice was not in vain Otouto. I believe you chose wisely in giving your eye to Kakashi. It's being used well. Rest in peace brother. I love you. _

She trailed down several other names of people who had died during the war. She felt a sense of pride knowing the list was shorter than it would have been had she not done such a..thorough job during a certain battle.

Kazama Arashi

She allowed herself no thoughts on the man whose timing she despised, even till the day he died. She only gave a respectful silence. Her silence would continue as she was floored by what she saw next. It would shake her to the core.

Uchiha Motoko

Any remnants of her previous blush instantly vanished. Her face as white as a ghost. She stood abruptly and began backpedaling away. She backed into Kakashi who gave her a sympathetic look.

"Your funeral was beautiful. Aside from sensei, more people came to mourn for you than any other shinobi. They all know about what you did, how you stopped Kyuubi." Kakashi paused for a moment, being sure keep his emotions in check. "Everyone you knew, or anyone who knew you had a hard time believing that you were dead. You were, after all, generally considered to be the strongest kunoichi of our generation. And as most of the shinobi our age were only Genin at the time, they didn't really participate in the attack as we did. Even fewer gave such..contributions as you did during the war."

"Wow," Motoko breathed. She truly felt touched. "I had no idea I would be so missed." It was true that she was something of a leader among her generation. Even Anko, as sick and unyielding as she was, followed her lead. Though she never really considered herself the strongest kunoichi. Crow figured that she was, at best, tied with Tsuki. But she could understand why people would think that. Especially after the war with Iwa.

"Well," Kakashi looked at her as if seeing right through the mask, "you are." His small smile lessened as he thought about what he was going to show her. "Ready to go? We have one more stop before we meet Hokage-sama."

She nodded absently as the full weight of the situation fell on her. She really was considered a hero.

They were leaping over the rooftops once more. Motoko noticed that they were heading to the more economically challenged neighborhood. The buildings were more run down and graffiti often visible. They came upon an apartment complex she vaguely remembered dong some D rank missions in. Was it killing pests or cleaning?

They walked up the aged steps of the complex, soon reaching a door.

"Here we are," Kakashi said mildly. He reached for the door but Crow's voice stopped him.

"Wait, Kakashi, why would Naruto live here? This apartment complexes are for loners and people without family." She had s skeptical look under her mask. "Is this some kind of bachelor pad?"

Kakashi laughed sadly. "Not quite." He grasped the doorknob and was surprised to find it locked. He opened it with a spare key and gave Motoko a brief impression that he had adopted Naruto. "Come on in."

Upon entering Motoko realized that the apartment was even smaller than she thought. The entire thing was one average sized room. The furniture was simple and seemed to be second rate. A table, with several plates and bowls piled up, a sink, a stove, a refrigerator and a bed.

The apartment wasn't much to look at but there was a strange indentation on the wall. She observed it and found smeared red markings inside the dent. Motoko had seen too much blood not to recognize it. Forming mental calculations and a brief recollecting of throwing Obito into a wall she came to a disturbing conclusion.

"Kakashi, why does Naruto smash his head into the wall?" Her voice grew colder at her next question. "But more importantly, why has this been allowed to continue?"

Kakashi sighed, figuring he might as well get this over with. "The thing is, Motoko, Naruto isn't privileged as you may have thought. Because he has the Nine Tailed Fox sealed within him...he's more of a social outcast. The village pariah, if you will. When people see Naruto, they see the shadow of the Kyuubi. And that's why..well you know."

A thin layer of killing intent was being emitted from Motoko but it wasn't directed at Kakashi. At least not fully on Kakashi.

"Are you telling me..honestly telling me that the village has given Naruto the reverse treatment that he deserves?" She shook her head. "I've given twelve years of my life to this mission and the village I hail from doesn't have the decency to treat him as a human being. Allowing themselves to view a child as the embodiment of their fears. How.._pathetic_," her voice ending in a harsh whisper. The sympathy her comrades expressed for her meaning significantly less.

All those people who were celebrating flashed into her mind. She could imagine them spitting and cursing at Naruto. Her stomach turned.

Wordlessly, Kakashi opened the door and Motoko followed him. He locked it back with the key and turned to her.

"I thought you should see that. Just so you would know. I would have adopted Naruto myself..but I know I would make a terrible father," he joked sullenly.

_Adopt_ she silently questioned. _That could work._

"I understand. You couldn't raise suspicion about this situation. But," her hand clenched, "I now find myself questioning my loyalty to Konoha."

A rant of how treasonous that was. Detaining her and interrogating her. A speech given about the Will of Fire. These were a few of the reactions she was expecting. But Motoko was floored by Kakashi's simple words.

"I know the feeling." And with that he jumped away with Motoko quickly following.

They made no more stops and headed directly to the Hokage tower. The two guards, one she vaguely remembered as by the scar on his nose, and the other because they were the only person besides Kakashi who had silverish hair, gave them respectful nods and opened the doors.

**o o**

Sighing, she made certain he was alive and..relatively unharmed. Using the_ Shunshin _Tsuki vanished from where she stood, reappearing on the rooftop above the alley where Naruto's unconscious body lay.

_Hmmm..the shallow wound on his skull is already healing. Same as always_ she noted as the young boy began to stir. His usually bright blonde hair was slightly stained red at the top. Only noticeable for anyone who cared to look...and people who cared about Naruto were too few in number. He looked up directly at her.

Slightly startled by his apparent insight of his surroundings Tsuki jumped from the roof and into the alley, cautiously approaching so as not to scare. It was odd how much Naruto had reminded her of Neji at that moment, a young boy with an eerily keen sense of his surroundings.

Naruto made no movements to escape, only standing and brushing himself off. His face was oddly passive, an expression she couldn't recall seeing him wear before.

Tsuki kneeled before him. "Uzumaki Naruto," she stated, letting him know she knew who he was. "I am here to escort you to the Hokage-sama. I assume that was the direction you were headed in before your...encounter."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, an expression of innocent confusion clearly visible on his small face. "Encounter? You mean that drunk that hit me in the head with this bottle." He picked up the mouth of the bottle, the only part of the assailant's weapon that remained un-shattered, and looked at the other shards of the bottle hat fell off his head when he first stood up.

Tsuki remained silent as she watched Naruto shrug and toss the bottle into a trash can. "Ready to go?"

Naruto nodded. "Sooo," he glanced from the snow white ANBU to the rooftop she was on moments ago, "are we gonna flash there," he asked with an exaggerated swoops of his arms.

Tsuki blinked several ties before finally getting wha Naruto was doing. She was _not _very good at charades.

_He must be referring to the Shunshin_ Tsuki noted with a look of surprise beneath her mask. _Naruto must have witnessed the jutsu performed on a conscious level some time prior to our meeting. Interesting. As quicky as the jutsu is performed I would only expect a Hyuuga or an Uchiha child to be able to follow it's movements._

"No," Tsuki replied, "we're going to walk."

"W-walk? Uh I don't know if you've noticed or not but people hate my guts." The young boy pointed at his slightly bloody head for emphasis.

"Oh don't worry. No one would even _think_ to touch you while you are under my protection," Dove announced calmly with noticeable conviction. "Also," she continued in softer voice, "I have to pick something up for someone I know."

Dove turned and began to walk out of the alley. Looking back at Naruto and seeing him staring at her she cleared her throat. Naruto murmured a "huh" before scampering up to her. Tsuki turned her powerful gaze on him.

"Stay close."

After giving that simple instruction Tsuki strode out onto the streets of Konoha. The loud music and games gradually died down the instant Naruto was seen trailing behind Tsuki. The smiling faces of the adults turned into terrible expressions of seething anger. The children, who had been playing wit their Yondaime action figures, saw the reactions of their parents to Naruto's presence. They narrowed their eyes at him the way they were supposed to.

Partygoers began to close in on the young blonde, following slightly as he continued to walk behind the ANBU. They were fully prepared to run him out f the streets

Sensing an angry mob forming behind them Dove halted. Naruto bumped into her, his head turned to look behind him at the angry crowd. Dove's eyes hardened at them all as she turned, looking back at all citizens. "Please return to your festivities. There is nothing to see here."

Dove's cold voice rang throughout the district, stopping the advances of the mob. Slowly, with much audible grumbling, they yielded to the authority an ANBU commands.

Dove turned t her young charge. "See what I mean? No one will go against me."

"Of course not," Naruto grumbled, "you're a ninja."

Tsuki blinked at that, an unseen gesture. "Right. Let's get going."

Naruto only trudged after her as she continued walking. Eventually they came upon a small food court in the village. The wafting smells seem to make Naruto's mouth watered, Tsuki noted. She knew full well that the young lad wasn't allowed to dine in most establishments. And that was even if he _could_ afford them.

Walking up to the Cinnabon, Dove hid Naruto behind her, not wanting to cause a scene. The Hyuuga placed the exact amount of yen on the counter and announced herself. "Hello. I am here to pick up a special order under the name 'Dove'."

A vibrant, young girl with orange hair stuck her head out from the bakery and sighed. "Must you continue with such formalities Dove-san? It isn't as if I won't know whose order you're picking up."

"Formalities are a must in my occupation Katou-san. It signifies the lack of hostility," came the white clad girl's response.

The girl, now identified as Katou, only sighed in exasperation once more before picking up the money off the counter, not even bothering to count it. She trudged back to the bakery before picking up an already prepared bag of cinnamon rolls. She walked back up to the counter and thrust the bag into Dove's arms.

"Here you are Dove-san," Katou announced cheerily.

"Arigato. But remember," Tsuki began ominously as she turned, still hiding Naruto from the vision of the girl behind the counter. "If these are poisoned or bobby-trapped in anyway... I'll be back."

Katou laughed nervously as she waved, having never been able to tell if Dove-san was joking on the rare occasions she said stuff like that.

After being out of the sight of Katou and on a path straight to the Hyuuga compound, Tsuki pushed Naruto to her side. "I am not ashamed of you," she clarified while still keeping her brisk pace. "I simply do not wish to partake in any... nonsense today."

She looked down at him to see if he understood her meaning. Naruto was nodding absentmindedly, his eyes focused solely on the bag in her hands. She noted the line of dribble trailing down the side of his mouth. She smiled.

"Hungry?" He nodded so rapidly the drool on his mouth flew to the ground. "Don't worry, you can have one soon." They were right in front of the mansion now.

"Behave yourself alright? This household is very strict and I would not want you to suffer unnecessary repercussions." He nodded again, paying a bit more attention this time... and apparently a little confused by her expansive vocabulary.

Tsuki approached the guards who, as she expected, glared at her the young Jinchuuriki. To her astonishment, Naruto was visibly saddened by their hostility. His eyes were downcast and his face was set in a visible frown.

_That's odd. He usually responds to hostility with an 'in your face' attitude. But now... despair._

"Open the gates," Tsuki commanded formally. The guards nodded curtly before sharply opening the ancient intimidating doors. They opened without a sound, a tribute to their superb maintenance.

Tsuki entered, with Naruto following after gaping at the doors. They moved through the halls without any disturbances. They arrived at the young ANBU's room shortly and Tsuki ushered the boy inside. She opened the bag and handed him a warm and gooey cinnamon bun. He smiled appreciatively before digging in.

The Hyuuga gazed at Naruto for a moment. "Listen carefully. I want you to remain here until I return. Understand? It is vastly important that you do not come out of this room."

Naruto tried to vocally agree but was unsuccessful due to the mouthful of baked goodness. He eventual nodded.

Tsuki left it at that before exiting and closing the door. She began walking down the hall before doing a double take at the door. _Naruto is a bit rowdy... better safe than sorry. Byakugan!_

The muscles near her temples bulged as her bloodline activated. She went further. Her eyes flashed silver as the kanji for lock appeared on her door, effectively sealing the door shut.

**,',**

Motoko reached the door, already aware of her uncle's presence. The door shut behind them and she faced the two men in the room.

"Greetings Sandaime-sama, Oji-san." Both Sarutobi and Fugaku offered her a smile.

"It's good to see you well Motoko," Sandaime greeted Crow as he motioned for her to take a seat. Kakshi leaned against a wall behind Motoko and Fugaku.

"It's nice to see you as well Sandaime-sama." She turned to her the head of the Uchiha clan. "Oji-san, how are you? How is the rest of the clan for that matter?"

"We're all doing well. Recovery from the attack was sluggish but we've managed." Another smile took to his face, one that showed pride. "Itachi has shown much promise as the future of the clan. He's already become a Jonin."

"Already become a Jonin?" An edge of concern was on her voice. "That's..a bit frightening. Kakashi wasn't even a Jonin until he was thirteen."

Fugaku gave his niece a mildly confused look. "Why would this not be a good thing? Itachi should be strong as the heir. And, if I recall correctly, you were a Jonin at the mere age of 12."

Motoko waved her hand lightly, as if dismissing his comment. "I'm a girl. I'm_ supposed _to mature more quickly." A sudden thought struck her. "When did Itachi master his _Sharingan_? I assume it's fully developed if he's a Jonin."

"He was nine." His smile was gone but the pride was stile evident in his voice. "Still two years behind you."

Motoko accepted that answer but was still rather unnerved by Itachi's progress and how it may be exploited.

"Please, Motoko, allow us to see your face."

She complied with her uncle's request and was somewhat aware that the conversation suddenly had Kakashi's attention. She could have sworn she saw him using _Sharingan_ out of Sandaime's pupils. Reaching up, she removed the black mask and placed it in her lap and lowered her hood, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Fugaku nodded, something Motoko supposed was approval of her facial features. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman, Motoko. Very much like Mikoto."

She nodded, somewhat sadly. Mikoto, Fugaku's wife, was her aunt by blood, but she accepted Fugaku as her uncle. In fact, she was nearly a _Bunshin_ of her aunt and if anything Kakashi said at the memorial stone was any indicator, Mikoto was very upset about her death. It must have taken a lot of will for Fugaku not to tell his wife. Stifling such depressing thoughts Motoko took this time to voice her opinion on another matter.

"Sandaime-sama, what is your relationship with Naruto?"

The current Hokage, who looked even more aged than she remembered, looked thoughtful for a moment, idly tapping his pipe against the desk. "I suppose he considers me to be something of a grandfather."

"Why would you say that," Motoko inquired.

Sarutobi chuckled a bit. "Because he's always calling me his Ojii-san or Old Man Hokage."

Motoko nodded, her face oddly blank. "Tell me, Sandaime-sama, how would you deem the kid's state of mental health."

All amusement was lost to the Hokage upon hearing that question. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well I do need to know his mind set if I'm to help train him. And, honestly, I find his treatment deplorable," she said bluntly. "I don't understand why you've allowed this to continue."

Sandaime gave Kakashi a look before returning to the young ANBU. "I realize that this may be upsetting. However, we could not raise suspicion that this journey was going to take place. That is why I didn't want any of the clans to adopt Naruto and..I realized that no one outside of the council would even consider adopting Naruto."

The old man heaved a sigh before leaning beck into his comfortable chair. His elbows propped onto the arms of the chair as his fingers drummed against each other. Though his face was kind, his posture very much resembled a plotting villain.

"As for your question. Naruto has been growing up in a..how did you word it Kakashi?"

"In a very interesting way," the strawman murmured, not reading his book for fear of Motoko slaying him.

"Yes. You would think one to sulk in his position but the boy can't be held down." Sandaime chuckled once more. "He swears he'll take this seat from me. Even if he has to 'beat me to a pulp' as Naruto worded it."

Motko showed surprise at that, but would wait until later to question it. "Then what will the village think of Naruto's sudden disappearance? Surely people will notice their _punching bag_," the words coted with such indiscreet venom it made the three men flinch, "has gone missing." She wanted to let known her view of Naruto's status of village Pariah.

"Motoko," Fugaku grumbled in warning of her temper.

She huffed, somewhat childishly, before regaining her steadiness. "My apologies Sandaime-sama. I did not mean to doubt your judgement."

Sandaime nodded in acceptance. "But you still do?" Almost reluctantly, she nodded. "I understand. I suspect that combined, you and Tsuki will be able to reverse any damage done to Naruto. As for your question of the village's awareness of Naruto's absence." Sandaime sighed again, disappointed that his people would think so little of the young boy.

"I have predicted that it will be noticed within one to three weeks. It is most likely that an assumption will be drawn that I have secretly ordered for his assassination. This will lead the group of Missing-nin, Akatsuki as we have come to find out, that Kyuubi is lost to them and they will leave the village unturned." He took a drag of his pipe. "It is possible that this organization will come to the village in search of Naruto but I find it unlikely. Even if that does happen, we are the strongest ninja village and should not be taken lightly. They will be discreet, as always. And upon finding no evidence of Naruto being in Konoha, will flee, searching for him elsewhere."

Motoko leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees and her fingers interlaced near her mouth. She too resembled a plotting villain. Or villainess, to be accurate. "Then there is a possibility that we will run into Akatsuki somewhere down the line." It was not a question she posed. "We'll have to keep a low profile."

"Hmmm. That may not be possible," Kakashi murmured doubtingly.

Fugaku nodded in agreement. Though his thoughts consisted of Naruto's outrageously loud behavior, instead of the clan that Naruto hailed from. Of which he didn't even know existed.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Sarutobi said, regaining control of the conversation. "You will be returning to Kemuri which is a well hidden secret village and will remain as such. Not knowing where it is, Akatsuki will not be able to find you there and will continue searching through other hidden villages only to come out empty handed. This will allow you to travel freely and securely. Stay in Kemuri for a few years for Naruto's basic training, and then come out of hiding. Two years should be enough time."

"But what will we do if Akatsuki does find us and throws their full weight on us? I'm tough, and so is Tsuki, no doubt, but we won't be able to fend of but so many S-class Missing-nin."

Sandaime took another drag from his pipe. "That it why you must return to Konoha in six years time. Jiraiya has been able to conclude that this is when Akatsuki will begin..collecting," his face showed the distaste he had for the word, "Jinchuuriki. It is not until six or seven years from now. They only wish to maintain surveillance at the moment."

Motoko sighed in exasperation before she put on a dry smirk. "Thought of everything haven't you? They didn't call you the Professor for nothing."

Sarutobi coughed into his hand. "I'm still quite studious you know. Talk about me in the present tense."

"Heh. Sorry about that Sandaime-sama." Her growing smirk contradicting her apology.

"Well then," Fugaku stood abruptly, "if there's nothing else..."

"Actually, there is one more thing, Oji-san." His head inclined to her, giving her the go ahead. "I think it would help him if Naruto were to be adopted into the Uchiha clan. Having a sense of family about him during his training will help."

All three of the men in the room stared at her in shock, not believing she could have come to that conclusion so easily after Obito's death. Overcoming his brief stun, Fugaku gave a proud smile to his niece.

"I trust you with that right, Motoko. Do with it as you see fit." It was only beneficial to the Uchiha clan, after all. To have such a well trained young man who could pass on techniques to other members. "I have other matters to attend to. I wish you luck on your journey Motoko. Please return home safely. Farewell Hokage-sama, Hatake-san." With that he walked out of the room, because clan heads do not 'poof'. Damn it all.

Sarutobi fished through his desk for a folder and presented it to Motoko. "This is everything we know of Akatsuki. It isn't much but it should help a little."

Motoko nodded and sealed it within a scroll she carried in her cloak. "Now what do we do," she asked as she placed her mask back on, oblivious to Kakashi's disappointment.

**o o**

Positive that Naruto wouldn't get into any trouble Tsuki turned. She strode down the traditionally designed halls until she came upon the office of the current Hyuuga Head, Hyuuga Hiashi. She knocked on the door politely yet still loudly enough to be heard.

"Enter," a calm voice drawled.

Tsuki slid open the door to see the ever composed Hiashi. He nodded in acknowledgment of her presence as he shuffled some papers on his desk. She took off her mask in respect.

"You wanted to speak with me about something Lord Hiashi?"

The stoic man behind the desk sighed. He had told the girl she needn't call him that in private. Now that she has... well damn, now he has to keep up with it. What an annoyance.

"Yes Tsuki," he confirmed using his 'formal tone', which was really just his usual expressionless voice with a hint of regalness. He opened his mouth to speak as a thought occurred to him. A curiosity really.

"Have you picked up Naruto yet?" He silently cursed at the tone. It wasn't his normal tone or his formal tone. There was an audible trace of worry n his voice. Curse the concern that came with the duties of a godfather.

"Yes I have," she answered with a delicately arched eyebrow. "I don't recall informing you of that duty Hiashi-sama."

He cleared his throat, feeling unusually awkward. "Yes well, as the Head of the Hyuuga clan it is my duty to know the activities of all its members to ensure their well being."

That struck a cord. Tsuki narrowed her eyes. "All members with no brain cell imploding seals, you mean."

Hiashi's eyes widened slightly at the venomous tone. "Tsuki, you know that we..."

"Forget it,"she snapped, her patience with the subject already worn out. "I do not wish to discuss this until the clan realizes how utterly inhumane they are." Her fist clenched in her lap. This was truly the only subject that could make her loose her temper so quickly.

She drew in a breath slowly and release it at the same pace. "Please...forgive me Hiashi-sama. I did not mean to...I know that what you do is for the protection of the clan."

He waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "There is no need to apologize. I should have been more careful with my words."

There was a significant silence between the two after that. Tsuki had regained control of the anger she felt toward the clan's laws. Just thinking about the sacrifice her parent's made...

"They would be proud, your parents." The sudden, consoling words caught Tsuki off guard as her head snapped up. "They would be proud of the person you have become. The work you've put into changing the clan for the benefit of others. The person you've become."

Tsuki blinked a few times at that. "I...I...do not know what to say. Arigato."

Hiashi only nodded to her. "There is something else to discuss. As you know the most important law of the Hyuuga house hold is to prevent the Byakugan from falling into the custody of an enemy village. I'm sure you realize where this is going."

Indeed she did. The fact is that she had been expecting this for some time...about six years.

"Yes I do. I swear on my honor that I will keep my eyes out of enemy hand no matter what the cost." There was a certain method for destroying the _Natsuin Byakugan _and bringing an instant death to the user and making the bloodline safe from examination.

"I also wanted to ask you..the true reason you wanted to be promoted in rank."

"Umm. W-what do you mean," she asked, trying to sound innocent and failing miserably.

Hiash only gave her a look.

She sighed. "I wield a lot of authority in the clan now."

Hiashi nodded. "Go on."

"Enough..to decide if someone can be adopted into the clan."

"Go on."

"Er. I am going to adopt Naruto" Her words slow, as if explaining to a child. How could he not be getting this?

Hisashi nodded once more. "One more thing. You know how important family is to me. I just want you to keep yourself safe as well. That special bloodline you have shouldn't be your only concern. While not within the confines of the Hyuuga household I want you to..."

"Uphold the proper image of the Hyuuga clan, I know."

"No actually," Hiashi contradicted, "it's just the opposite."

Tsuki's eyes went wide. "Sir?"

"You have been presented with an immense opportunity. To live without the restrictions of the laws an traditions of the Hyuuga. I want you to live your life to the fullest. I can't guarantee the most docile of environments upon your return."

Tsuk nodded, eyes still resembling large white marbles. The concept of Ohi-teme out for her blood had been burning in the back of her mind.

Hiashi shifted uncomfortably, as if he had more to say that he didn't want to. "Just don't...come back pregnant, understood?"

Tsuki resembled a fish out of water as her mouth opened and closed several times. She covered her face with her hands, beyond mortified. "Understood sir," she mumbled.

Another silence followed, this one far more awkward than the last. Hiashi decided it was time to end the meeting.

"And pertaining to Naruto... No I'm sorry I nearly overstepped my boundaries. Hokage-sama will inform you. It isn't my place to say." With that Hiashi stood from his seat, an action Tsuki mirrored as she sensed their meeting coming to a close.

He bowed to her, an official way to end the discussion of Hyuuga affairs. Tsuki returned the bow. Standing up right she smiled at the Hyuuga head one last time before exiting.

With her mood lifted and her mask back on she marched back down the halls to her room. The seal was obliterated as she reactivated _Natsuin_ and removed it. She opened the slide door to find...nothing but the bag of cinnamon rolls.

She blinked at the scene. _What in the world...where did he go?_ Her eyes scanned the room until they landed on a particularly square part of the design.

_Oh crap, the window! Natsuin_!

She reactivated her bloodline with ease as she searched for the seal on his abdomen. The target was quickly located on the ground. What she hadn't been expecting, or perhaps what she fearfully had expected, was that he was near a wearer of the Branch house seal.

That was all she needed to see before she leapt out of the window and landed between Naruto and the unnamed Branch member...and Hina-chan. What was going on here?

Hinata squeaked at her arrival, a look of surprise and fear on her face. Naruto looked surprise as well, though it was more of a pleasantly surprised face.

Neji remained as stoic as ever as he spoke. "Tsuki," he tilted his head slightly, "what are you doing hear? Don't tell me it has something to do with him." He jerked his head in Naruto's general direction, as if using his hands wouldn't be worth the effort. "This urchin claims to be a guest of yours."

Tsuki ignored Naruto's protests of being a sea creature as she addressed Neji. "He speaks the truth. He is my guest." She glanced at Naruto's clothing and noticed it _even more_ filthy than before. "Did you...you didn't attack him did you?"

Neji's eyes narrow at the embarrassed Naruto had on his face. "I did initially. I stopped when Hinata-sama protested." More like she had actually given him an _order_ to stop. If he were to be honest with himself he was more impressed by her audacity than annoyed by it.

"I see. So who won" she asked as she noticed the pink tinge the side of his face, a tell tale sign of a bruise forming due to impact.

Neji only gave her a blank stare that gave nothing away. She looked at Naruto and, if anything, his blush seemed to intensify. Hinata looked just about ready to be done with the situation entirely.

"Never-mind, it matters not. I do need to speak with the two of you though." It was around this time that Tsuki noticed she was holding the bag of pastries. Must have been reflex.

"W-what is this pertaining to, Tsuki nee-chan," Hinata quietly asked. The young girl, Tsuki noted, was standing quite a bit straighter than usual and seemed to have more confidence as she spoke. After all she had only stuttered once with all the excitement going on.

Tsuki proceeded to lower her mask, Naruto still behind her. She offered them each a cinnamon bun. Hinata, as she always did, accepted the treat with a large, adorable smile. And why shouldn't she? They were her favorite foods.

Neji was about to raise his hand in decline until Tsuki gave him a rather forceful look. A clear indicator that she wouldn't take no for an answer. He sighed in defeat and accepted the sticky pastry. _Well _he thought _I didn't have time for breakfast this morning because of my shift. ...I'm sure she knows that. _He smiled inwardly as he thought of someone who was genuinely concerned for his well being.

Naruto, her senses told her, hadn't moved from his spot behind her; though he had plopped himself down on the soft grass with no concern for stains. They all followed his example, albeit in a more dignified and Hyuuga like way.

"Well Hina-chan,"she began, hoping the young girl wouldn't choke"I wanted to tell you both that I will be leaving on a journey for a number of years."

Hinata flinched at those sudden words and even Neji grimaced. Tsuki was a strong supporter of both the young Hyuuga and, coincidentally, the only one. Neji never knew his mother so Tsuki had done her best to fill that role when she could. And Hinata...with Hareru-sama having recently passed, the young girl was having even more difficulties. Hinata wasn't nearly as good at dealing with loss as Hiashi-sama.

Hinata made a mumbling, sort of gurgling sound. She wasn't choking but she was trying to speak with the sticky substance in her mouth. She quickly chewed and swallowed as opposed to her usually savoring the treat. Once the young girl had finished she voiced a single world.

"W-why," the young Hyuuga heiress asked in a stricken voice.

Tsuki smile apologetically. "I am forbidden to say. Gomen."

Neji nodded in acceptance. "With the gear you're in I can assume it is ANBU related." It was more a statement than a question.

The white clad woman nodded but Hinta seemed confused. "ANBU? What's that?"

Tsuki was about to respond before Neji cut in. "I will explain it to you later Hinata-sama. All you need to know for right now is that there are no aspects about Tsuki's mission that we may be privy to."

"O-of course Neji nii-san." The only blue haired girl in the Hyuuga clan accepted.

"Neji, may I speak to Hina-chan alone?"

Neji complied, knowing full well that it only _sounded_ like a request. Tsuki had a way of doing that; asking in a forceful way. He backed away some feet until he was out of hearing range but still able to see the urchin.

Noting that he was far enough away, Tsuki moved a bit closer to Hinata, her back still to Naruto. "Hina-chan...I know that you feel awkward using Jyuuken," she directly addressed the issue.

Hinata looked stricken at the statement but offered no protest. Her eyes were downcast and her head hung in shame.

The elder Hyuuga was dismayed by the girls lack of confidence. She had to depart on a good note. She just _had_ to.

"Can I tell you a secret?" This seemed to have the girls focus off of depression as her head snapped up. Tsuki leaned forward to Hintata's ear. "So did I."

The Hyuuga girl's eyes widened in disbelief. While she had never actually seen Tsuki fight, Hinata knew that she was the most skilled and powerful member of the Hyuuga clan with the exception of the council and her father. To think hat someone so powerful could have been even marginally as pathetic as she was. Maybe there was hope for her after all...

"I'll tell you something else. I've created a new, official style for the Hyuuga household."

"R-really," Hinata stuttered. "That's amazing," she said in admiration.

Tsuki nodded. "Uh-huh. And you now what else else...your going to be the first person I teach it to," she said smiling. "It should be much easier for you to learn than umph." Tsuki never got to finish her sentence as Hyuuga Hinata tackled her in a hug.

"T-t-thank-you Nee-chan. Thank-y-you so much!" The girl was sniffling as her head pushed into Tsuki's stomach.

She patted her back. "Your welcome Hina-chan. It's my pleasure, really. But I will be unable to teach you until I return from my mission. Alright?"

Hinata sniffed once more as she pulled back, wiping her eyes. "I-I understand."

"So until then I want you to train hard to learn _Jyuuken_. It will assist you greatly in the long run."

Hinata only nodded silently.

"Good." Tsuki pulled the young girl into an official goodbye hug. She released her and beckoned Neji forward. The Hyuuga prodigy calmly walked to them, a look of distaste for Hinata's emotional display visible.

"I shall take my leave now."

"Very," Neji began as he prepared to say his farewell. He was cut off, however, by the unexpected and loving kiss Tsuki placed on his forehead. His eyes widened slightly and his cheeks became tinted pink. He hadn't felt it through the bandages but still...

"Bye Neji-kun," she purred teasingly with a wink.

Neji, upon realizing his reaction was what Tsuki expected, clenched his jaw. "Infuriating woman," he growled, only to have Tsuki giggle at him.

"Well...everything that needed to be said has been said." She placed her mask back on and turned to Naruto, who had been watching attentively. "Time to leave." She guided him to the gate doors and the young Hyuuga warriors followed. They reached the gates, Tsuki and Naruto on the outside, Neji and Hinata on the inside.

The guards began to shut the doors and Hinata was waving a soft goodbye. She looked to Naruto to see that he too was waving in a rather subdued way. The last thing they say before the gates closed was Hyuuga Hiashi walking up to the young Hyuuga children.

**o o**

Hiashi walked calmly and silently to his firstborn and nephew with very stern eyes. "Hinata. Neji." At his address to the two turned to face him. "You two are to never speak of this to anyone. Understood?" His voice was calm but firm.

"Yes sir," they responded simultaneously. Neji didn't need to know why, nor did he really care. He walked away. Orders were orders and when they came from the Hyuuga head you didn't question them.

Unless, that is, you are the very curious daughter of the Hyuuga head. "A-ano, otousan," Hinata began apprehensively. "I m-mean no disrespect but...why?"

Hiashi, slightly surprised by his daughter's boldness, looked sown at her with a small smile. "I want as few people as possible to interfere with his future. That boy has an important destiny ahead of him. You'll see...someday." That was all Hiashi told his daughter before walking back to his office.

Hinata stood there for a moment as she pondered her father's words. _Yes _she thought as she recalled Naruto's behavior and talent. _He _is _special._

**o o **

Tsuki and Nauto arrived at the Hokage tower without a hitch. They approached the guards, Iruka-kun and Mizuki-san. The silver haired ninja looked at Naruto with poorly concealed disdain. Iruka seemed not to notice and remained passive as he nodded and signaled for Mizuki to open the doors. They did so and the Hyuuga and Jinchuuriki walked down the hallway where the blonde's destiny would be revealed...

**,',**

There was a knock on the door at that question. "Enter," Sandaime granted permission. He turned to Motoko. "I believe there's someone you should meet." An ANBU in pure white attire that resembled Motoko's stepped into the room. A dove mask shielding their face.

_They're dressed in all white? _The small smirk on her face was hidden by her mask. _There's only one person I know who wear s _all_ white._ The newly arrived ANBU gave Crow a significant look before addressing the room's other inhabitants.

"Hatake-san," who gave a cheery wave, "Hokage-sama. I've brought.." the ANBU trailed off, seeing the young boy no longer with her. "Come on in now," they called softly.

The door creaked open once more. This time revealing a little blond boy who looked worse for the wear. A slight stain of blood evident on his hair. "Ojii-san."

* * *

Katou Sweetening 

Sorry this took so log to get out. It's really been hectic in my life lately. Some of you, I'm sure, can tell that this has all been typed already. Ah. The magic of cutting and pasting...

The whole scarecrow thing with Kakashi is the whole reason I gave Motoko a crow mask. I love the irony of his name (which means scarecrow) her mask and their relationship.

Kakashi's metaphorical wedding ring is, of course, his Icha Icha Paradise books, he uses them to keep away any would be female admirers.

Tsuki has some background now.. That's good, right?

The real differences start next chapter.

**IMPORTANT!**

I need..uh. What do ya call them.. Oh right! A BETA, I believe their called. Someone who will read over my story using my account and check for errors. You see, I don't do grammar good and I rarely have the time to type then _read _the chapters...which are much lengthier. So anyone interested in helping me out (and doesn't have any intention of screwing me over) give me an instant message or tell me in a review.

Mack-Sama


	4. Inheritance I

**Naruto Uzumaki: Shinobi of the World**

Thank you all for reviewing.

Here's ch.3

Enjoy

**Chapter Three: Inheritance I**

He awoke in a dark sewer with a stagnate musty smell in his nose. The last thing he remembered was being hit over the head with a bottle by some drunkard while he was on his way to see Ojii-san. He was supposed to get a special birthday present from him today; one that would 'change his life forever'. Or at least that's what the old man had said.

He was just happy to get anything on his birthday, it was the only day a year he would get a present. He had been extra careful to stay out everyone's way with the glaring and all. Usually he would cry out in defiance about how he'd be Hokage some day but he knew not to today. The hate seemed to double and he got enough beatings as it was. But that old man and his drinking buddies had spotted him sneaking in the alley. He came up to him crying about some lost love and slaying a demon.

Naruto was currently wadding through knee deep sewer water. He had no idea where the hell he was but he was trying to find out. He had hid in sewers all over Konoha but this was way different than any he had been in before and the decaying scent in his nose was way worse.

Looking around he noticed a lot of hallways to his sides. There were pipes on the ceiling; most were a clear blue and others were a fuzzy red. The red ones were_ way _bigger than the blue pipes. He was thinking maybe this had something to do with why he felt stronger lately. At first he assumed it was the ramen he had started eating recently at this nice old mans restaurant. Ichiraku, that was his name. But with this whatever it was he wasn't so sure.

He was about to scream out to see if anyone was there when he heard a deep rumbling sound. It was almost like a... snore? But it sounded more like an animal. A squirrel? No definitely not squirrels were much too small to make this sound. A cat? Yuk! Naruto hoped not; cats sucked. Always lying around not doing anything but hacking up nasty fur balls. Well it was too deep to be a dog either so what was it. A bear? Maybe, they were really big. Ok so if it was a bear then it was definitely sleeping.

He followed the sound of the 'bear's' snores leading him down a hall where the shadows cut at the doorway. He could barely see the light at the end of the tunnel. He began to wonder if he was dead but he had dreamt about this strange place once or twice. Not the times he was beaten just his regular as peaceful as he could possibly get sleep. If he was dead then it wouldn't be that big of a lose. All he had to live for was getting enrolled in the academy soon and to become Hokage which would take years and he wanted to be happy now. He also wanted to find out about the present Ojii-san had gotten for him but other than that he wouldn't be missing anuthing and knowing only one person would miss him wasn't much.

He came to a stop when he reached the end of the tunnel. There was a huge cage/gate/thing with a piece of paper on the middle bar. He couldn't read what it said since no one had ever thought him how. He spotted a figure in the cage/gate and it was big. Really,_ really_ big. It's head, which was even bigger than the faces of the Hokage monument, rested on massive paws that overlapped each other. It's ears drooped loosely over it's eyes which were closed at the moment. Naruto couldn't clearly see the rest of it's body but he could have sworn there were at least nine tales behind it.

_Whatever the hell this thing is...it ain't no bear._

Naruto slowly turned and started to back away but when he noticed that the snoring had stopped he turned again just as slowly and he froze like a frightened lamb. The creature stood in it's prison blood red eyes open and ears pointed up. It blinked a few times waking up from it's nap then let loose a massive yawn knocking Naruto on his butt as it exposed it's fangs. Then it stretched it's legs for a bit. Naruto simply watched in awe and fear sitting chest deep in sewage.

The great best looked down at Naruto who was starting to shake with fear. Then it did something that totally caught Naruto off guard. **"So you're finally here. How old are you?"**

It freaking spoke.

Naruto was expecting a growl or maybe bark or something but this... thingjust spoke a human language. "S..Six," he answered trying to figure out if that kind old man had put something in his ramen. "Who, er, what are you?" He was startled by the creature's eyes. Red. Red as blood.

The beast sighed .He had watched the boy suffer through the years and couldn't help but feel pity and a bit of guilt. _**Maybe I should just kill him to spare him the pain. But things should be getting better shortly.**_** "It's only proper to introduce yourself before asking someone their identity."**

Naruto almost instantly got over his nervousness and fear. He was always happy to introduce himself even if nobody asked...which no one ever did. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage of the Leaf village," he proclaimed with a grin.

The creature chuckled a bit knowing full well of this boy's delusions of becoming the leader of Konoha. Perhaps he could restore the faith he once held in this village. **"Very good. Now as for my name you do not have the organs necessary to pronounce it. I'll tell you what title your species has given me. I am known as Kyuubi no Kitsune the demon lord."** He watched the smile on the boys face slowly vanish.

Naruto was in a state of shock. This was the demon that his hero had killed. That meant..._ I really am dead. _Strange how he felt little sadness over this. Really, he only regretted was not being able to say goodbye to Ojii-san and...well dammit, who would want to die from a broken bottle!? That's total bullshit!

_????? Wait a minute. I've lived through broken limbs and concussions...how could a simple bottle..._

"I'm not dead...am I," he voiced his thoughts aloud.

"**No, you aren't. Clever of you to figure that out on your own,"** the demon lord complemented his container.

"Ok, ok," Narut began as he raised his hands in exasperation, "what the fuck is going on? I'm not dead but you're here, wherever that is, and...and I just don't even know what to say!"

Kyuubi closed his eyes trying to carefully choose his words. He had a pretty good idea of how Naruto would react to what he was about to be told. **"Listen carefully brat. Six years ago today I attacked Konoha. As you were told your hero Yondaime was able to stop me from destroying the village but he was not powerful enough to kill me. He used what I believe to be a Kinjutsu, a forbidden technique. He had to give up his life to do it but he managed to seal me inside of a newborn, you Kit."**

The ancient demon fox stared intently at his host to gauge his reaction. At first there was a look of overwhelming despair that made even his heart wrench. The sorrow began to fade as it emotionally drained the young boy. He looked so tired right then; his head downcast and his face completely blank.

"They lied to me." It was barely above a whisper for the normally high volumed blonde. His tone was that of someone stabbed in the back as they gasped the name of their assassin.

Naruto was devastated. The Kyuubi was sealed inside him? He had been lied to by everyone...even the old man! That's why they all treated him the way they did because they thought that making him suffer would mean Kyuubi was suffering.

Oh Kami did that mean... "D..Does that mean," he choked out tears falling from his face into the sewer water, "that I'm you." He was shaking so badly that it was creating ripples on the water.

"**No, if you were me we wouldn't be talking right now. You are the vessel of a demons soul, a Jinchuuriki would be the proper term. My soul is sealed within your body but we are still separate beings otherwise."**

The sobs coming from Naruto slowly came to a halt and he stopped shaking. He slowly lifted his he up to look at Kyuubi with red puffy eyes. He hoped it was true, that he wasn't a demonbut there was something he didn't get. "If I'm not you and your not me then why does everyone in the village hate me," he asked in a quiet voice.

Kyuubi growled a bit before answering, " **Because they're fools that's why. They don't realize how to treat their savior. They don't know how the seal works or how to honor the last wish of their leader. Yondaime wanted you to be treated like a hero by Konoha not an outcast." **Kyuubi calmed down a bit when he realized he was frightening Naruto and continued. **"That's why I am no longer the guardian of this village."**

"Eh, guardian? If you're the guardian of the Leaf then why did you attack? Come to think of it," Naruto said while tapping his chin, "you're a lot nicer than I thought you'd be, especially for a demon. Well actually...I never really thought we'd meet. Just thought the Fourth wasted you. "

Kyuubi decided it was a compliment. **"Well not all demons are what humans make them out to be. And not all humans are what demons make them out to be. Some of you aren't weakling cowards and others are more evil than the worst of us demons."**

Naruto blinked a few times before narrowing his eyes at the fox. "I think you and your demon pals underestimate the power of the human spirit...isn't that how you wound up here?

"**...Point to Humans. Now may I continue?"** Receiving a nod from his carrier Kyuubi did just that. **"I've resided in the Fire Country for centuries; at least while I'm not in Demon World." **Kyuubi trailed off for a moment as he considered just how long it's been since he's seen his mate and kits. Man, he was in deep shit when he got back. Well, at least he hadn't been out drinking this time...

"**As I was saying, I have made the Land of Fire my base for when I visit the Human world..."**

"Why," Naruto asked, curious.

Kyuubi sighed at the obvious lack of attention span. **"I myself am creature of fire. I enjoy the high temperatures. Now..."**

"Creature of fire!?" Naruto started bouncing excitedly. "Can I feel?" he shouted his question.

Again the demon sighed. He lowered his snout to the bars so that Naruto could feel it. The blonde approached tentatively, still intimidated by th sheer mass that was Kyuubi. His tiny hand was dwarfed by the giant kitsune's nostrils.

_It really is hot _Naruto noted . He ran his hand over a part of Kyuubi's snout and giggled. _It tickles too. _He continued to rubbing Kyuubi's nose.

Kyuubi, for his part, blinked for a few moments as he registered just what was happening. His eyes began to twitch. He was being petted by his container.

_Petted_ by his _container_.

The mighty kitsune growled a bit and Naruto pulled back, startled. Kyuubi huffed. **"I am not a dog dammit! I am not to be petted!"**

Naruto shrugged slightly as he backed away. "Suit yourself. Probably liked it anyway," he mumbled the last part.

Kyuubi, with his excellent hearing even in spiritual form, heard Naruto's comment but chose to ignore it. **"Like I was saying..."**

"One more question," Naruto announced with a raised hand.

"**What," **Kyuubi barked, his patience waning.

"You said you live in demon world...how did you get here?"

Kyuubi ran his paw down his face in aggravation. **"Travel through dimensions is possible through highly complicated blood rituals and access to an appropriate power source."** The fox saw Naruto opening his mouth again and intercepted. **"Yes there are others with this ability. Now no more interruptions, got it?"**

Naruto nodded rapidly, his curiosity satiated for the moment.

Kyuubi huffed once more. **"Now then. I claimed the Land of Fire as my territory centuries ago. The other eight demon lords did the same as they each claimed territory for themselves. We occasionally wage war against one another based on the politics of humans just to make it easier to decide who battles who and when. We battle for the thrill of it, to settle disputes or prove who is superior. In this regard we are remarkably similar to humans; but for the most part we coexist in peace." **

Naruto's eyes were as wide as saucers as he tried to grasp the magnitude of what he was being told.

"**Some of us,"** Kyuubi continued, **"wage wars or small scale battles against the civilizations in our territory as they began to spring up. Others chose to become the guardians of these villages for proper offerings or because they felt the civilization should exist. At the same time a demon lord may choose to have nothing to do with the people in their territory and simply pass it by."**

The blonde Jinchuuriki scowled as he thought. "I'm guessing you were the kind to 'wage war or small scale battles' right?" It was a bitter tone the young blonde emitted; likely due to him seeing the attack as a direct result of his poor treatment.

The fox seemed to ponder this for a moment as if considering it. Then he shook his head, ears flopping slightly..** "Just before I was imprisoned within you, yes. But by choice, no."**

"Not by choice," Naruto repeated, clearly confused. "Did... Were you _forced_ to attack Konoha? Come to think of it you did say you were the guardian of Konoha once..."

Kyuubi nodded, a truly odd looking gesture. **" I visited Konoha when the Shodaime and Nindaime had just started to organize it. I took the form of a human after I decided to survey the village for the safety of my land. Had I viewed Konoha a threat to the Land of Fire I can assure you that it would not be standing today. Fortunately, for the village, I was convinced to do otherwise by the quality of character that the First and Second had. They were truly great men that upheld moral justice as well as directing the village to prosperity; a rare quality in leaders these days, believe me. In other words, I took a liking to the Leaf village and decided to become it's guardian. I've meet every leader of this village at one point or another."**

"Oh," the blonde nodded his head in partial understanding. "So, uh, what exactly did you protect the village from? I kinda remember that there was a war with some lightning bolt guys."

Kyuubi grumbled his agreement. **"That is correct. I, as well as most other guardian demons, to my knowledge, allowed the Leaf to fend for itself when it came to battling other humans. I generally protected the village from natural disasters by annulling them. With a mere flick of my tails I can cause a Tsunami and likewise I can cancel them out. I have also eradicated a fair share of lesser demons that stray to closely to the village or my den. They should have known better than to come to my dominion seeking treasure," **Kyuubi said as he gazed at is piercing claws, longing to cleave the flesh of another opponent. A _worthy_ opponent,

"Okay," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head, "let's recap. You were once the demon guardian of Konoha. You and other demon lords play shogi with territory and people's lives. You were 'forced' to attack Konoha and you were then sealed into me. Now you've abandoned your role as guardian and...here we are. That sound about right?"

"**Err yes. That about sums it up," **the kitsune said awkwardly. That bit about playing shogi with people's live took him for a loop. _**The kit sure has an odd way of looking at things. Accurate. But strange. **_

"Alright, so that answers everything but one thing. _How_ were you forced to attack the Leaf?"

Kyuubi bared his teeth as he recollected. **"I'm not one hundred percent sure what happened," **he admitted**, "but I do know that two ninja were involved. One of them smelled strongly of snakes...almost as if he were one himself. Orochimaru is his name; he was originally a ninja of Konoha. He cast this technique on me that sent me into a frenzied rage and directed me towards Konoha."**

The blond nodded, his eyes narrowed dangerously...for a six year old at least. "Orochimaru. Got it," he said darkly.

Kyuubi could feel that Naruto was already wanting vengeance on the snake. He would gladly oblige the kit for whatever he needed for that to happen.

"You said two ninja; what about the other guy?"

"**The other one...he had shaggy, spiky hair that stood upright, if I recall correctly. His attire was curious. He dressed himself in a cloak as black as the night, with blood red clouds on it. And his eyes. They were a strange, dark grey. Other than the fact that he had no scent, there weren't any defining characteristics that I noticed."**

Naruto nodded as he remembered the description. "So...what did the shaggy-haired fuck do?"

"**Not quite sure but whatever he did it was strange. You see kit, whatever technique Orochimaru used on me...he simply **_**shouldn't**_** have been able to do it. I'm too powerful to be affected so gravely by such a meager being."**

Naruto was clearly confused. And a bit skeptical. "So then, uh, how _did_ it work on you?"

"**Good question. As I told you I'm not sure what happened. What I do know is that before Orochimaru did anything there was a distinct..**_**.pull **_**on my chakra. That's the only way I can describe it. It must have weakened me greatly and allowed the snake to confuse me as he did. Ultimately, what happened would have been impossible without the man in the cloak."**

"So a shaggy, spiky-haired, cloud wearing fucker, and Orochimaru snake bastard. Anything else I should know about?"

Again Kyuubi donned a thoughtful look.** "Well I'm not sure how it relates to the cloaked man but there was a group of warriors that I came across when I made my rampage to Konoha. They were more powerful than most ninja I've seen and managed to slow me down for quite sometime. Anyhow, the thing I remember most about the battle was that I felt the same pull on my chakra from these warriors that I felt from the cloaked man, only not as potently."**

Naruto nodded again, then looked thoughtful. "Catra? You've said that before. What does it mean? What is it?"

The fox sighed.** "You mean **_**chakra**_**, and you'll learn what it is later."**

"One last thing about you and Konoha. Why did you stop being it's guardian...other than the obvious, of course," Naruto said as he gestured to their surroundings.

"**I had believed that this village was one of unbiased viewpoints that was virtually free of prejudice. I was wrong, I've learned. To the knowledge of every villager, the Fourth Hokage sealed me within you to stop me from destroying the home he loved so dearly. His last wish was that you be treated as the hero you are; for without you, stopping me would have been an impossible feat. Instead of honoring the wish, the **_**dying **_**wish of their fallen leader, they have the gall to show him such **_**utter disrespect**_**," **Kyuubi growled out, **"by doing the contrary. Not only that but the lack faith in the Yondaime's abilities and judgment if they could even conceive that you are myself, an incarnation of myself or even a possessed child. No," **the fox lashed one of his tails out, an obvious show of his anger, **"I refuse to protect a village full of such blind fools. If it were revealed, even before I had attacked Konoha, that I were it's guardian, I'm sure the idea would have been shunned just as you have been ostracized from the village."**

Naruto scratched the back f his head. He hadn't known Kyuubi would feel so strongly about it. "Uh, well that seems pretty reasonable. One last question. Why have I bee treading knee deep in sewer water for he last hour or so? Where is this place!? It's a sty! I wouldn't have expected a demon lord to live in a foul place like his."

"**You and me both," **Kyuubi mumbled before explaining. **"This dump is your Mindscape, the place where our souls merge. This paper here," **he pointed to the seal from behind the bars,** "is the seal that bounds me to you. I inhabit this place but it is you who is I control of it's condition. It is a reflection of your mental health." **When he saw Naruto's confused look he decided to simplify it,. **"It's a dump because your miserable." **He watched as Naruto's face fell downcast at the blunt news. **"Not to worry, things will improve shortly."**

He looked up at Kyuubi, "Improve how," he asked suspiciously. He had been nice but he still couldn't trust him completely. But he did want his life to get better.

"**Your leaving on a trip today to train around the world and become powerful shinobi."**

"I'm gonna be a ninja?" he asked, doubtful. He leaped into the air as Kyuubi nodded. "Dattebyo! I'm gonna be a ninja!" He was about to do a victory dance as something occurred to him. "Wait a second, could this have something to do with the gift Ojii-san was talking about?"

"**Yes it does. From what I can gather the Yondaime has arranged for you to train in other villages though through what means I have no idea. He wanted you to be able to defend yourself against... enemies of the well being of humanity."** It was part of the truth and he didn't want to alert Naruto that people would be after him. **"Sandaime just had to wait for our chakras to stabilize and they finally have." **

"Enemies of humanity? You mean like the guys that made you attack the village?"

"**Don't worry about that for now. Anyway you should leave the village as soon as possible so you can get the most out of your training."**

The thought of actually leaving the village brought something to Naruto's mind but he would ask Ojii-san about that. Right now there were a few other things on his mind. "Hey how am I supposed to wake up and how do I come back here if I need to talk to you?"

"**You'll wake up by willing yourself to if your body isn't too badly damaged. It's all in your mind, you just have to focus. Likewise, if you have the mental focus, you will be able to return here by willpower."**

Naruto tapped his chin in thought. "Focus huh? I'm not always to goo with that. Is there an other way?"

Kyuubi's eyes lit with sadistic glee as he grinned evilly. **"That, or you can be beaten into submission. It would take a life threatening situation, extreme emotional stress or that you be unconscious. With the harsh training you're sure to receive," **Kyuubi gave a bark of laughter, **"it is more than a likely to occur."**

Understandably, Naruto was a little unnerved by how Kyuubi was obviously looking forward to the pain he would be going through but if it would make him strong he'd jump off the Hokage monument in the blink of an eye.

"Okay then crazy fox...see ya later." He closed his eyes and began to concentrate on bringing himself back t consciousness. He left with Kyuubi's departing words.

"**There's a presence observing you on the roof. Be careful brat."**

**\\\ ///**

When he opened his eyes he felt like his head was split in two but the bleeding had stopped. Grabbing an abandoned newspaper he wiped the blood off his head and went through everything he had just learned hoping it wasn't a dream.

He thought he felt the presence Kyuubi was talking about above him on a roof. He looked up to see one of those people with the masks looking down at him checking him over. He thought it looked like some kind of bird.

Naruto stood and brushed himself off. The masked...woman, he was fairly certain, approached and told him that she wold take him to see Ojii-san. After a bit of disagreement on the means of travel the two walked from the alleyway.

You could have heard a senbon drop when the partygoers stopped their festivities upon laying eyes on Naruto. The masked lady kept walking as Naruto kept glancing back at the slowly forming mob, tugging nervously at his collar. He collided into the white clad ANBU as she turned and coldly dispersed the crowd.

_Wow_ he thought in awe _they just up and left me alone. ...Someday I'll have that kind of respect_ he silently vowed to himself.

After that they went to the food court that was up usually around his birthday. His mouth watered as he saw all the food. Fried squid. Chocolate. Fried noodles; though not nearly good enough to be a substitute for Ramen. And they were walking straight to the place with all the cinnamon rolls. _Mmmmm. Smells sooo good._

Suddenly, Naruto found himself face to face with his guide's backside as she pushed him behind her. _Geeze, what the hell!? _

He halfheartedly listened to the conversation that the cloaked woman had with the girl behind the counter and found out that the ANBU's name was Dove. _I knew it was a bird _he congratulated himself.

Dove, as he now knew her, had a bag of sweet smelling pastries and pushed him back to her side. He was relieved when she explained that she pushed him behind her because she didn't want any crap. He knew some of these masked guys could be real bastardy.

It wasn't long before they came upon the ritziest part of the village. Naruto, having nothing better to do with his time, wandered the village frequently, despite the dangers that villagers presented to him. The people in this district were the worst most stuck up pampered bastards in all the Land of Fire. Walking around as if they owned everything. Noses high in the air so everyone could see their well trimmed nostril hairs. They made him sick.

_Everyone around here needs a nice slap in the face. Or maybe some nightcrawlers down their robes. Especially those white eyed prick;, they're were the worst._

They walked along the side of a very high wall and aged wall. Naruto could see two men standing near he gates. They glared as he and Dove approached. Naruto sighed.

_No one who knows about Kyuubi would accept me _he thought with a frown. _I'm a freak... _

The guards opened the gates at Dove's command. _I wonder what were doing here. She said I was going to see Ojji-san._ Naruto only continued to do as told, trusting that Dove had his best interest in mind.

They walked down the unfamiliarly designed halls. It was strangely quiet in the house. Like some sort of ghost town. Eventually Dove slid open a door and guided Naruto in. She handed him a cinnamon bun and told him to stay put, to which he readily agreed. Dove left him in the room and closed the door.

Naruto sat on the futon as he savored the sweet taste. _That Dove is okay in my book. Well, anyone who feeds me is ok in my book...I gotta get better standards._

The young blonde took in his unfamiliar surroundings. There were scrolls _everywhere_. Scrolls half rolled up. Scrolls not rolled up at all. White scrolls. Black scrolls. Scroll with words. Scrolls without words. And...the futon he was sitting on.

_Whoever lives in this room has an unhealthy obsession._ Naruto was about to reach into the bag and get another pastry when he heard a strange sound._ What is that? Sounds like someone shouting quietly._ He got off the mattress and inched toward the window.

"Ha!..Ha!..Ha!..Ha!" He could hear the rhythmical shouts of a feminine voice. A little girl probably.

_What's going on? _He pushed the window open and could hear the voice more clearly but still couldn't see who was emitting those soft cries. _Maybe if I lean forward a little more...oh crap!_

Naruto slipped from the window and nearly tumbled off the shutters. Managing to grab onto the ledge with on hand, he dangled in midair. "Ugh. I guess...staying in the room isn't...an option anymore," he strained to say. He tried to grab the ledge with his right hand only to slip down further.

_Okay, I'm gonna have to drop and land on the ground. _He began to shift his weight. Forward. Backward. Forward. Backward. Naruto continued swinging back and forth, increasing his momentum.

3..2..1. He released the ledge as his weight pivoted backwards. Bracing his limbs for impact, the little boy bent his knees and elbows. Unfortunately, due to a lack of coordination on his part, Naruto put his legs too far forward and his knee crashed into his jaw.

_Ow! Son of a...gah! _Naruto clutched his jaw painfully as he rolled on the ground. Standing up the young boy continued to cradle his jaw. _Fuck! Why does it hurt so much more than that bottle!? _Naruto took several deep breaths. _Calm down _he thought, ignoring the throbbing in his chin. _It'll heal...it always does. _

_Sooo...what did I come down here for again?_ As his jaw ached less the sounds of the yong girls voice reentered his head. _Oh right! _His goal back in mind Naruto continued to walk to the source of the voice. Rounding a corner, Naruto finally found who he was looking for.

It was a young girl, just as he thought. Her back was toward him. She was hitting a training post repetitively; a light sheen of blood covering the spots where her palms struck. Her body looked to be awkward and uncomfortable but she didn't stop the...whatever she was doing.

_Why is she dong that? Looks like it really hurts.. Whoa, look a her go! But I gotta know what she's up to, hitting that wood like that. ...Maybe she's pissed off about something _Naruto thought as he silently approached. He was standing right behind the girl now but she hadn't noticed.

Naruto opened is mouth to speak then scowled and crossed his arms. How was he supposed to talk to a girl anyway? This would be the first time he came within ten feet of one without being chased off. He held his hand out, finger extended, as he opened his mouth again, only to close it in frustration. _Alright then, I guess I'll just be myself. _

He reached out and tapped her shoulder. "Whatcha doin," he asked loudly.

His answer came in two parts. The first was an "eep" that the girl emitted. The second part came as she twirled around to face him, her hand leading. Naturally, the last thing Naruto saw before he hit the ground was the back of the girl's hand.

Naruto probably wouldn't realize for some time that the girl had actually answered his question.

The blonde groaned as he sat up. "Kuso," he swore, his face aching more furiously than before, "that hurt!"

"Ow," the girl whimpered softly as she clutched her right hand, her eyes closed. It was throbbing. _Whatever I hit...it was twice as hard as the training post. Wait. What did I hit?_

The girl stood up straight as she focused her vision. She wasn't sure if it happened to every Hyuuga but whenever she got excited, afraid, or otherwise startled, her chakra seemed to spike into her eyes and blur her vision. Blinking a few times to focus her sight, the girl gazed at the crumpled body of the boy she pummeled into the ground...accidentally of course.

"Oh my gosh," she scrambled toward forward, kneeling down next to him. "Are you ok-k?" She watched as he sat up and swore.

"Huh," he murmured as he rubbed the painful red mark on his face. "Oh yeah, I'm fine thanks." Naruto stood up and offered his hand to the girl. She tentatively accepted it and he raised her up, smiling like a goof, tongue out of the corner of his mouth and all.

He scratched the back of his head, feeling uneasy. "Sorry about sneaking up on you like that." He shook his head ruefully. "I tried so hard to make a good introduction to... Anyway, you aren't hurt are you," Naruto asked as he looked at the redness of the back of her hand.

The girl looked down at their still intertwined hands then back to the blonde. "A-ano...I'm alright. Gomen, about your face." Her gaze went higher than his face. She liked his hair. Bright and vibrant. It practically screamed "look at me!". So unlike her boring, run of the mill darkly colored hair.

Naruto grinned as he saw an opening to lighten the mood. "Sorry about my face? Do I look that bad?" He shrugged playfully. "Oh well. You gotta work with what you got."

"O-oh no, I didn't mean it like that. I," she was cut off by Naruto's laughter. It was a clear message that he was kidding. Her lips twitched upward before her eyes landed once again on the red mark she caused. "A-ano...are you sure your alright? That mark looks painful..."

"Heh. Don't worry about me." He used his free hand to pat the top of his head. "I've got a really thick skull."

The girl gave a fleeting smile. "I n-noticed," she joked shyly.

Naruto chuckled for a bit before setting his eyes on her face, getting a good look at her. Her hair was a bluish black he decided after much thought. He noticed how the two bangs of hair framed her pale face. The adorable tint of red on her cheeks. The contrast in tone brought attention to her lavender eyes...

_She has those same eyes _he finally noticed. _There's warmth in them though. They're different from the others. _She's _different from the others._ Naruto's eyes found their way to their hands. His face felt warm realizing he'd never let go of hers.

_Hmm...might as well introduce myself like Kyuubi said I should. While we're in this position.. _He drew in a breath as he prepared to do just that but the young girl beat him to it.

"I h-haven't properly introduced my self yet. My name is Hyuuga Hinata." she curtsied as much as she could at the moment. She looked back up at him as she awaited his introduction.

"Uhh. I'm," he stopped himself mid sentence as he began to think. _Isn't there a certain way you're supposed to greet a girl?_ He thought for a moment. _Of course! _he thought while inwardly snapping his fingers.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He bent his head slightly while raising their joined hands.

_Oh my gosh! Is he going to kiss my hand_ Hinata thought as her cheeks burned.

It seemed inevitable that Naruto's lips would come into contact with Hinata's hand. At the last moment he yanked her forward and opened his mouth wide. With a "squish" his tongue set down on the bottom of her face. He dragged it up to her temple, creasing her delicate skin. He withdrew his tongue and smacked his lips.

"Nice to meet you!"

Hinata's face was a bright red before turning ashen pale. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell in a dead faint. Fortunately, Naruto was able to catch her unconscious body. _Un_fortunately, he had no idea what was going on.

"Hinata! Why are you collapsing like this!?" He looked around nervously, _knowing_ this wouldn't end well. "Hinata, wake up!" He shook her gently but it was all for not. The girl was out like a light.

Suddenly and without warning, Naruto found himself flying head over heels as a sturdy palm collided with his chest. He tumbled for a bit before scurrying up to face the wrongdoer and check on Hinata. What he saw was Hinata being laid peacefully on the ground by a boy with white bandages on his forehead; maybe a year older than himself. Naruto looked directly at his face and glared at his passive eyes.

_Now _those _are the eyes I expect from a white eyed bastard _he thought fiercely.

"Usually," the stoic boy rang as he slid into an odd stance, "an abductor would not announce their presence so clumsily. Or at all."

"Ab-what," Naruto shot back. What was this bastard talking about?

The boys eyes tempered as he stared. "What have you done to Hinata-sama," he demanded finally.

"T-to Hinata," he repeated dumbfounded before his face twisted in fury. "I didn't _do _nothing. I don't know why she fainted!"

This older boy didn't seem impressed. "I find that hard to believe. Do you know the consequence for attacking the heir to the Hyuuga household, urchin?"

"I told you I didn't attack her," he yelled quietly so as not to draw anymore unwanted attention. "And I ain't no sea creature!"

Finally the boy showed a sliver of emotion as his eyes narrowed on the blonde. "You will be coming with me," he commanded.

"The hell I will!"

"If you offer resistance," the Hyuuga boy clarified, "I will be forced to subdue you. Come quietly."

"Fuck you," was Naruto's simple reply as he gave the inhospitable Hyuuga the finger.

Deciding that was enough, the older boy dashed toward Naruto, hands raised and joined at his chest. _I can't use my _Byakugan_ for extended periods of time yet _he thought as he performed the hand seals needed to activate his bloodline. _It may be overkill but I must end this quickly._

"Whoa," Naruto cried out as the Hyuuga dashed toward him like a bullet. _What's with his eyes _he thought as he saw the blood vessels around them bulge. He barely managed to finish the thought as he was forced to roll to his right to avoid the _glowing_ palm aimed at his chest.

Running on pure instinct alone Naruto scrambled to his feet. The bastard was already on him, aiming for his shoulder this time. Naruto used both his forearms to block.

_Damn that stings!_ the blonde thought as the impact came. He was forced to slide back from the sheer _force_ behind the blow. Then came another. And another. And another. _That's enough!_

The young Hyuuga prodigy was quickly tiring of this skirmish. _How is he still standing?_ It baffled him how the blonde hadn't passed out from the pain he was surely receiving. It seemed as if _Jyuuken_ was simply having no affect. Was he doing it incorrectly? No...that wasn't possible. He was a prodigy, he excelled at everything. And he could tell from how the urchin's face twisted every time his palms made contacted that it hurt...but it wasn't _subduing_! With his _Byakugan_ active, the young boy noticed that Hinata-sama had begun to stir.

Naruto, tired of playing defense, ducked under a palm thrust and somersaulted forward, extending his foot so that it was on a collision course with the Hyuuga's nose.

Though very surprised by the unorthodox attack, he caught it none the less. Gripping the blonde's ankle and the back of his leg, the Hyuuga smoothly threw him overhead.

"Gah" Naruto shouted just before he landed face first on the ground. Unwilling to be beaten, even if he had no idea _why_ he was fighting, Naruto used the momentum to spring himself upward using his hands. He landed clumsily, stumbling backwards.

Hinata woke up feeling light headed. She instantly noticed that she was on the grass but remembered there was something of importance she should be concerned about. So, pushing thoughts of grass stains aside, she focused on what was happening behind her. The Hyuuga heir gasped at seeing the blonde boy...Uzumaki Naruto, _who_ could forget _that_ introduction...and Nej nii-san at each others throats.

"N-Neji nii-san, Naruto? W-what are you two doing!? S-stop," she protested weakly.

Naruto didn't hear her, caught up in adrenaline, and Neji simply ignored her, knowing is duties as a branch family member.

Neji pressed onward as he felt his chakra slowly deplete. He couldn't go on much longer at this rate. _Time to end this. _

He struck the blonde in the shoulder and he tumbled backward. Neji struck again, this time on Naruto's left pelvis. The blow caused him to limp as he continued stumbling. Neji brought his palm back as he charged. Seeing this, Naruto tried to evade but it was too late.

The Hyuuga prodigy struck the blonde Jinchuuriki squarely in the abdomen. Naruto lurched as blood dripped from his mouth; his head hung low as he stopped moving and his arms dangled.

Neji remained in position as he deactivated his _Byakugan_. _That was fairly difficult..._

Hinata was caught between feeling relief and dread for her new friend. On the one hand he and Neji nii-san had stopped fighting. On the other hand how the fight ended could have terrible affects for the poor blonde. _He's awfully still. I should make sure he's okay... _Taking a deep breath Hinata used the hand seals taught to her. _B-Byakugan..._

Hinata, being sure to look _only_ at his insides, checked Naruto's chakra coils for damage. The first thing she noticed was that the coils themselves were _huge_, easily bigger than her own and Neji nii-san's_ combined_. There was some damage to his abdomen, as she suspected. Mild internal bleeding was coming from the area.

_That should be treated immediately! I have to...get...Otousan... _She trailed off as a _red_ chakra began to leak into Naruto's stomach, seemingly to heal that spot and stop the bleeding. Then the chakra bean to merge with Naruto's own chakra. The energy in his body turned a light mauve. _What is happening _was all she could think of the anomaly

Naruto. Was. Mad. Blinding, feral, stomp a mother fucker out of existence mad. People were constantly attacking him..shunning him.._beating_ him! And now he knew why. They thought he as a demon, a monster, a freak.

_I've had it! _Naruto began to tremble with rage and newfound power. _You want demon!? _He could feel something building inside of him, thrashing against it's cage and demanding out._ I'LL SHOW YOU A DEMON!!_

He obliged. Naruto's head snapped up as he glared at Neji with slitted crystal blue eyes. Neji froze under the murderous gaze and powerful killing intent. He had never felt something so overwhelming.

_Can't..move!_

Hinata's _Byakugan_ retracted as she was practically blinded by the force within Naruto._ That feeling...it's the same feeling from when the Kumo ninja had me _she thought in fear.

The cruel grin Naruto was sporting unnerved Neji more than the energy he felt coming from the blonde. Naruto placed his hand directly in front of the Hyuuga's face, all five of his fingers extended. His left hand curled into a fist as he pulled it back.

_Move Neji_ he thought to himself. _Move! _His feet slid back slowly but he knew it wouldn't be enough.

Naruto launched his fist without mercy and it crashed into Neji's jaw. The Hyuuga prodigy soared through the air, completely weightless from the force of the blow. He crashed into the ground roughly as his body slid across the terrain of the Hyuuga household. Neji shakily rose to his feet, wiping away the blood that dribbled from his mouth. _Where did that power come from _he thought in tired awe.

The blonde Jinchuuriki was still eager to go. _Blood for blood huh? I want more! _Naruto charged forward with his body crouched low to the ground. His hands were raised as if ready to tear Neji piece from piece with his now very sharp nails.

Neji stumbled to the blonde before going into a dead sprint. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but he refused to back down.

Hinata watched as tears welled up in her eyes. She felt that her cousin, whom she loved like a brother, was facing impending doom from the formally gentle now feral blonde.

"Naruto! Nii-san! Stop now!"

The shout from the normally quite girl was enough to bring the warrior and the child out of their heated battle. Naruto snapped out of his maddened state of mind as he stopped advancing in midair.

Having lost his focus, Naruto tripped on his own feet and tumbled forward. He flipped on the ground several times before landing on his posterior flatly.

Neji slid to a stop, panting and trying to gauge what just happened. _Did Hinata-sama just give me an order? And did I just follow it!? _

Hinata drew in wracking breaths as she calmed herself. _I can't believe I shouted like that. _The Hyuuga heiress mechanically walked over and sat down across form her illegitimate guest. She looked at Naruto and then to Neji. He was standing right behind her with a clear 'I'm here to protect you so shut up and let me do it' face.

She turned back to Naruto, who was still blinking rapidly, and posed a question. "What h-happened here? Why were you two fighting?"

"Dumbass there," Naruto jerked a thumb toward the ever unemotional Neji, "attacked me after you fainted." He didn't take notice to the girl's blush as he tapped his chin in thought. "He said I attacked you. Now that I think about it, it did look kinda strange."

"Th-that's not what happened Neji nii-san," Hinata clarified as she turned her head to look at him. "I...I just fainted...is all." She was caught between feeling mortified and ashamed at the events that had taken place.

As a godsend Neji didn't push the subject any further. "Even so," he began coldly, "you are still trespassing on Hyuuga grounds."

Naruto raised his hands in defense. "I'm not trespassing, really! A woman in white armor brought me here."

Hinata pouted at him. Heh. He thought it looked kinda of endearing. "That sounds awfully farfetched..."

"Was she wearing a mask," Neji asked bluntly, ignoring Hinata

"Uh-huh. A dove mask, I'm sure."

"...Then I suppose I shouldn't have attacked you."

Naruto stared at Neji for a full minute, waiting for an apology. Seeing that one wasn't coming he simply huffed as a "jerk" flew from his mouth.

"Ano," Hinata shifted uncomfortably, clearly feeling awkward. "Neji nii-san this is Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto this is Hyuuga Neji."

"Neji huh? ...Don't like it! I'm gonna call you Neji-teme instead." Naruto was fighting the urge to pat the older boy on the head. That would most likely reignite the brawl.

"Fair enough, urchin."

"Hah! That doesn't even make sense cause I'm not a sea creature. At least mine is clever." Naruto nodded to himself in agreement with his own words. Hinata giggled at his behavior and Neji only shook his head.

There was silence between them after that. Naruto eased onto the grass folding his arms behind his head and laying down. Hinata had her legs folded underneath her. Neji simply stood as he thought about the blonde.

_Why would Tsuki bring someone like him to the Hyuuga compound? It must having something to do with that _awful_ power. _At the last thought, Neji had difficulty in resisting to touch his hand to the bruising flesh on his face. He'd be damned before he showed weakness._ That power didn't even feel human. What was it...maybe it was..._ His thoughts were interrupted as a flash of white made itself known.

Naruto jolted up at the arrival of Dove. _Where's she been?_

He paid attention to the conversations held from that point on; only offering a word in an opposing word when Neji called him an urchin again. Why he did it, Naruto had no idea. He didn't even look like he was from the ocean. Did he?

He felt overly embarrassed at the mention of the fight. He couldn't even look Dove in the mask when she looked at him. When Dove focused solely on the Hyuuga children Naruto felt envy build within him.

_Man_ he thought jealously _I wish I had someone like that to take care of me._

His interest was peaked as the cloaked woman mention being on a trip for a number of years. Could that have something to do with the training he was supposed to receive?

The goodbyes were pretty interesting to watch. Naruto was happy that Hinata was happy. He snickered at Neji's expression as Tsuki, he learned, kissed his forehead. Though he was jealous of that too...

And then it was time to go. Dove guided Naruto outside the walls of the Hyuuga gates. They turned to face Hinata and Neji, who had come to see them of. As the gates began to close Naruto softly waved to Hinata. He mouthed "bye" to her and she did the same.

The gates closed. Naruto stood staring for a few moments before scurrying after Dove.

They arrived at the fancy stairs of the Hokage tower in no time flat. The guards let them in, with the usual hostility. Dove opened the door and went in, assuming he'd follow.

Naruto hesitated for a moment. This was it. His future was behind this door. Everything that he was would change from this moment forward because he would not rest until he knew of his origins. Dove called for him and he knew it was time. He entered the office of the Hokage, peeking his head through the door.

"Ojii-san," he called out. He took notice of the people in the room. Dove was there, having just entered the room. In direct contrast to Dove's attire was another ANBU, what Neji-teme called them, wearing all black and sitting in a chair in front of the Hokage's desk. There was a silver haired guy with a headband covering his left eye. Finally there was the Sandaime Hokage sitting in his chair.

Truly an odd assortment of people...but fairly normal in the shinobi world.

"Ah, Naruto." Sarutobi addressed the blonde with a grand-fatherly tone. "It's good to see you. Happy birthday."

Naruto smiled gratefully. "Thanks Old man. Whew. It's been some day so far."

"Oh," the elderly man chuckled. "Has it been?"

"Yup," he announced. Suddenly his face lost all joyousness. He patted his stomach, the same spot he felt that power come from earlier which happened to be where the seal was located. "A really _Kyuubified _day," his tone dead.

_He knows _all of the adults instantly thought, in worry, shock and fear.

Alarm bells were going off in the elderly man's head. "What exactly do you mean by that Naruto?" Sandaime sounded genuinely curious, which he was, instead of panicked. This was in largely in part because if Naruto knew that Kyuubi was sealed within him he didn't understand the circumstances. _Someone is going to pay dearly for this _Sarutobi thought with a righteous justice.

"I'm not sure how to explain this. Umm. Okay I..."

"One moment Naruto. Dove, if you would," he requested kindly.

"At once Hokage-sama." Dove drew in a long breath and released it slowly. _Byakugan!_ Her bloodline came to life as chakra flooded into her eyes. _Natsuin!_ Dove's eyes flashed silver beneath her mask. _Focus Tsuki! _This was an important task...and a great chance to show of to her senior.

_I could seal the room off with a single seal but with Naruto involved I cannot afford to take chances. That means six barrier seals with sound blocking and chakra cloaking properties. I should be able to manage easily enough._

Dove formed the chakra in her eyes in the pattern of a seal for barrier; in kanji form, of course. She imagined a deafening silence coming from all things outside the Hokage's office. That would provide the silencing portion of the seals. The chakra suppression was a bit more difficult.

She focused solely on the chakra signatures in the room. Her own she knew by heart. Second was the Hokage's; it was aged and a bit withered but still quite powerful.

Next was Kakashi. His chakra always felt...odd, for lack of a better word. It was constantly shifting whenever she met him. Not that it mattered. The seal she was using could adapt.

Motoko's chakra was even more interesting/disturbing. It was dark, cynical even. But it wasn't malevolent. It seemed that danger loomed over anything it came in contact with; like a steaming of ramen beneath Naruto's gaping jaws.

It was doomed to be devoured.

Stowing away thoughts of Motoko's dangerous inner power, Dove focused on the _most _bizarre and unique chakra she had ever come across; that which belonged to the young Jinchuuriki of Konoha.

Naruto's chakra was powerful. Not powerful as in a massive supply, even though he had more chakra than most people twice his age. It was simply more _potent_ than any she knew. She could only imagine what it would be like when the boy learned to harness it. But there was something else. Something far beneath the surface of his standard chakra. It was...it was...

_What the funking swangles is that? Youki!? _

There was demonic energy mingling with the Jinchuuriki's chakra; it was Kyuubi's chakra. It was slowly being overtaken by the 'normal' chakra in Naruto's body but it lingered dangerously close to the surface.

_He must have accessed it recently. Oh shoot. Was it when he and Neji had their scuffle? I should have investigated the matter further. Well, no use crying over spilt milk now. _

Getting back to the task at hand, Dove integrated a counter flow for every person's chakra into the seal. It would absorb any chakra released by that person and use it to further strengthen and empower the seal. Her own ingenious design for an absolutely unvanquishable seal.

The seal began to form as Dove pushed the chakra from her eyes, still in kanji form. The first seal began to form on the ceiling. Using an ability she called_ Mirror/Kyoukan _she copied the seal to the floor and all four walls.

She sighed tiredly, the task completed.

"Arigato, Dove. Excellent work as always," Sandaime complimented

"My pleasure Hokage-sama," she murmured in response.

A whistled sounded from Crow as she leaned back in her chair and observed the seals. "Cool."

Kakashi made no comment as he observed a furiously shaking Naruto. _Hm? He was fine just a minute ago. I wonder _his thoughts trailed off as he heard a shut from the young blonde.

"WHOA!" Naruto was breathing like he had just run around the entire village. His pupils were dilated as he gazed at his hands as if seeing them for the first time.

The grandfather in the Hokage forced him to nearly leap from his chair. "Naruto! Are you alright!?"

Dove kneeled and placed a hand on his forehead. Kakashi laid a hand on his shoulder to steady him. Crow stayed silent as she took in the scene.

The young boy's breathing steadied as he straightened himself, waving of the two ninja.

Sarutobi took his seat as he checked on the boy who's health the Fourth Hokage intrusted him with. "Naruto," he drawled out, "are you not feeling well?"

His exhaling rate was back to normal and he stood by himself. "Y-yeah actually...I feel good. Better than I have..ever."

"What do you mean by that?" The masked ninja in the room were curious as well. Dove was a bit concerned, worried a forgotten a factor in her seals may have harmed the blonde.

"It's like I dunno. Like..." He trailed off as he tried to think of a way to word his thoughts. That laughing behind him didn't help either.

Crow couldn't help but snicker, despite the odd looks she was receiving. She really couldn't. The kid's thinking face was ridiculous! Face scrunched up like he was constipated. Eyes closed in 'intense' concentration. And his mouth was set in a scowl like he had just swallowed a lemon. It was hilarious!

Meanwhile, Naruto gathered his thoughts.

"Okay, it's like all my life I've had this weight crushing me. When Dove did, uh, whatever she did I felt it leave. Now...my thoughts are a lot more clear. I think, yeah, I feel a lot happier now too." Naruto began to laugh. It wasn't the normal rumbustious laugh that came from him. It was more of a quiet and content chuckle.

The Third Hokage was in deep thought. What could possibly have caused such a thing in Naruto? The seal blocked off all things from the outside world except oxygen. What could have caused Naruto such anguish??

The answer struck the senior ninja with a start. _Killer intent! Naruto has felt it for his entire life, from his caretakers the villagers. The overwhelming hatred everyone feels toward him has lingered from the day I issued Arashi's law...he doesn't know how to respond when he isn't feeling it. I'm so sorry Naruto _Sarutobi thought mournfully _I should have done something about this sooner..._

Kakashi, Crow and Dove seemed to have figured it out as well; each having individual thoughts.

_Poor kid. Hope these girls can reverse the damage._ Sigh _Sensei would be so disappointed._

_Bastards! Making a helpless child feel such dread. It's despicable!_

_At least he will not grow up in this environment anymore. He _will_ be able to fend off this apprehension once we return. _

Naruto, oblivious to the revelation, posed a question. "Anyway, can we get back to what I was saying? It's kind of important."

Sarutobi lifted his hat, his eyes clear. "Yes Naruto," he said genuinely. "Please continue." He tired to rid himself of images of Naruto's extreme potential being wasted due to years of abuse and poor upbringing. He'd never been so certain that this was the correct path for Naruto to take. Otherwise his future would be impaired. Unquestionably.

Naruto took in a deep breath. "When I said I had a Kyuubified day...I wasn't talking about the festival."

"Oh," the Hokage asked with an arched eyebrow. "Then what were you referring to?"

An audible growl of frustration sounded from the blonde. "You know damn well what I'm talking about! The Nine Tailed Fox sealed in my body!"

Color drained slightly from Sarutobi's tanned skin. He glanced at the other ninja in the room. Kakashi looked nearly ashamed, as if he was personally responsible to have prevented Naruto from finding out before he was ready. Dove seemed to be anxious about the ordeal. Crow was lax, unlike the others. ...From what he could tell with the masks in the way, that is.

Crow was the first to speak up. "I don't mean to speak out of place but I think it's a good thing that he knows. It's something he would have to come to terms with at some point in his life. Naruto will have to watch his back because of what he is and who is after him."

"Hm. Not just what he is... but _who_ he is,," Sarutobi murmured to himself."

"You've been lying to me Old man," Naruto said mildly as he crossed his arms. "I want answers!"

"Ask any question you wish Naruto," Sandaime said calmly. "But there is something I must know first. How is it, exactly, that you became aware of the Kyuubi's presence within you? It must have been a traumatic experience."

"Traumatic?" Naruto scratched his chin in thought. "No, I don't remember there being an earthquake."

The adults in the room simultaneously sweat dropped. _I have to increase his vocabulary _Dove thought to herself.

"Anyhow, I was on my way here right." Naruto began to jog in place, reenacting his tale. "That's when some drunk old men chased me into an ally. One of them hit me in the head with a bottle." The blonde swirled his eyes and fell to the ground in a heap. "And when I woke up," Naruto stated as he stood upright, "I was in this damp sewer with water up to my knees. There were like hallways everywhere."

Sandaime blinked several times. This sewer sounded awfully_ familiar_. _That's not possible. In no conceivable way should Naruto have knowledge of that place. But I must be sure. The descriptions are too similar. _

"Sorry to interrupt Naruto, but could you further describe this sewer to me?"

"Sure, sure. Um, I think there were pipes running along the ceiling."

"Metallic pipes?"

Naruto shook his head. "They were red and blue. The red ones were fuzzy and a lot bigger than the blue ones. The blue ones were, well, clear and easy to see."

_It's definitely similar. I'll just wait and see before investigating further._ "Thank you Naruto. Please continue."

"So where was I?"

"You were saying something about many hallways," Kakashi said helpfully.

"Right! Lot's of hallways. I wondered down to one where I heard snoring come from. And what do I find? A big ass Nine Tailed Fox sleeping away!" Naruto could hear a slight rumble in his mind but paid no mind to it.

"I...see. Then you have seen the fox?"

"Yeah we talked a little too."

Sandaime's eyes widened. "The Kyuubi can speak," he asked, surprised. "He spoke to you!?"

"Yeah. You've actually spoken to him, probably; that's what he said at least."

At this point the Third Hokage relit his pipe that had been sitting on his desk. He took a long, slow drag. He then took out a miniature, plastic pipe and tossed it to Naruto.

"Eh, Hokage-sama? What is the meaning of this," an baffled Dove asked.

"Don't worry, there's no need to be concerned." Naruto assured Sarutob's words by blowing into the pipe, causing bubbles to come out.

"It's just this thing we do," Naruto said.

_Heh, weird._

_What an _odd_ child Naruto is._

Giggle. _Cute. _

"You say that I have met the Kyuubi before?"

"Well those are his words but, yeah. He says he was once the guardian of the leaf but he quit."

"Quit," Crow quipped, "or was forced to retire. Not much he can defend from in your stomach."

Naruto shrugged. "You'd have to ask him that. Back to what I was saying. Kyuubi said that he met every Hokage 'at one pont or another'," Naruto said with air quotes. "He lived in the fire country for a while blah blah blah. Saw how people treated me and was upset blah blah blah. Now lets get to the important stuff."

_The kid doesn't consider his treatment important _Crow asked herself. _That's...just sad._

"What exactly is the 'important stuff' Naruto? All of this seams relevant to me."

Naruto waved his hands in protest. "The thing is...Kyuubi didn't attack he village by choice."

Sarutobi gave the boy a serious look. "That is quite a clam Naruto. Are you certain that Kyuubi was not deceiving you? Demons can be very cunning; let alone foxes," he warned.

Naruto shook his head in defiance. "No. I'm sure he was telling the truth and I didn't even understand half the things he said. Just hear me out first." Receiving a nod, he continued. "First off, Kyuubi said that a ninja from the Leaf was the reason he went berserk. Does the name Orochimaru ring a bell?"

Bell, siren, same diff. None the less Sandaime Hokage was alarmed. The truth was that he _had_ suspected Orochimaru to be tied to the Kyuubi's attack in _some_ _way_. He had no evidence to suggest this. Only the fact that the time frame between his betrayal and the attack were within several months.

But now he had...something that was remotely similar to evidence. The description of the sewer that Naruto gave was nearly identical to the one that he had seen when he failed to seize Orochimaru. That connected his former student to this somehow.

"What did Kyuubi tell you Orochimaru was responsible for?" He needed specifics.

"He said it was some kind of technique that threw him into a blind rage."

A sigh escaped the Professor. "Then the fox was lying to you Naruto. Though Orochimaru is indeed a skilled ninja, he was not and certainly is not powerful enough to inflict such damage upon a creature as powerful as the Nine Tailed Fox."

The young Jinchuuriki tilted his head to the side "That's _exactly_ what he said."

"Pardon?"

"Kyuubi said that, normally," Naruto rolled his eyes at the word; none of this shit normal, "it wouldn't work on him. When I asked him why it did he just said there was a pull on his catra...or whatever it's called. That made him weak enough for snake bastard to do his thing."

Color began to drain from the Hokage's face. If this was leading where he thought it was then his worst fears were realized. "Do you know where this 'pull' came from?"

Naruto nodded gravely. As one could imagine, it looked odd on the usually enthusiastic blonde. "It was a man with shagged, spiky hair, dark grey eyes and he wore a black coat with red clouds on it. What does that mean? Do you know who that is," he asked, seeing his Ojji-san's dread.

Sarutobi turned a deathly pale as his pipe fell from his mouth, clattering onto his desk. _It all make sense now. It's all connected. It _was_ him_.

"W-what's wrong," Naruto asked, not quite sure he waned the answer.

The Third cleared his throat. "Would you three allow us some privacy please?" The hidden command in his tone was almost seeable.

As such, the three ninja exited into the Hokage's private study, a room connected to his office.

**\\\ ///**

Sarutobi sighed once more. This was going to be a terrible revelation for Naruto. It would be best to break it to him gently. "Come out onto the balcony Naruto. There is something want to ask you." The seal was powerful enough to absorb sounds and chakra from that far.

The two of them stood and gazed at the village below them. It was odd seeing all the celebrations without being able to hear any of it. But it did make for a serene setting. Sandaime stood erect as he gazed out onto his village. Naruto leaned over the railing, unable to see over it otherwise due to his short stature. He kicked his legs slightly as he waited for the Old man to speak up.

"Naruto my boy, tell me...what do you see when you look at the Hokage monument?"

"Hm?" Naruto directed his gaze to the mountain that honored the Hokage of the past and present. He grinned like a goof. "What do I see? You way back when you had hair." Naruto laughed at his joke but the Hokage remained gravely serious.

Naruto's grin faded as he set his nose on his crossed arms. "What do I see," he muttered to himself. He supported himself on his left arm as he reached out to the monument and clenched his fist. "I see...my future!" Naruto's voice was one of pure determination and conviction.

He gazed down angrily at the citizens below. "I could hate them," he snarled. "I could hate them for everything they've done to me. For everything they haven't done for me that they should have. But I," his tone softened, as did his eyes, "I'm better than that. I'll overcome any obstacle in my path and get the respect I deserve!"

Sarutobi looked down at Naruto and smiled. "Good answer Naruto. That let's me know that you are ready."

The blonde nodded, assuming that Ojii-san was talking about his birthday present. "By the way, what do you see when you look at the monument?"

Sandiame became serious once more as he turned ut to the balcony. "I see your father, for one. And your ancestors."

The poor boy nearly fell off the railing. "W-w-what did you just say?" His voice quavered at the revelation.

The aged ninja turned to Naruto once more. He spoke calmly, as if discussing business over sake. "I said that I see your father, the Yondaime Hokage, Kazama Arashi, and your ancestors, Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage."

Naruto stared at Sarutobi for quite some time. "So," he choked a little, "your saying that the Fourth...was my father?"

"Yes Naruto, he was."

"I...don't know what to say..." He narrowed his eyes then. "Why didn't you tell me!?" Naruto gestured wildly to the citizens below. "Wh didn't you tell them!? At least I would have been treated better!"

The Third nodded slightly. "That is true Naruto," he admitted, "the village would have respected you more."

"Then why didn't you say I was his son!?"

"You don't understand Naruto. Your father had many enemies, enemies that would stop at nothing to see his son killed. Eventually word would have gotten out about who you are and very powerful men, an entire village even, would have used all resources available and then some to kill you. I just couldn't."

"I really would have been in that much danger"the blonde asked, shaken.

"Indeed. I doubt you would have lasted even two years before being under constant assassination attempts." He left out the fact that Naruto actually _was_ targeted for assassination in the past. No need to scare the boy further; his burdens were great enough.

Naruto just sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore now that I know."

"It most certainly does," Sandaime contradicted sharply. "If anyone of your father's enemies knows of your existence; any single one of them, and your life will be in grave danger. You are not to trust this information with anyone but the women you will be traveling with, understood?"

"Yes sir," the boy confirmed with a two finger salute. He dropped it and looked at the Third critically. "Who was my mother?"

It was clear that Naruto would not except anything less than the absolute truth. That was fine with him. He didn't want to keep the truth frm Naruto any longer.

"Your mother, Naruto, was a powerful ninja like your father. Her name was Uzumaki Heisui."

Naruto nodded. "You said..dad," the word foreign to him, " was Kazama Arashi right? So I was named after my mother then?"

"That is correct. You have her surname to keep you safe as no one in the village know's of it's true origin. Not many do."

"What is it's 'true origin'?" He didn't feel the need to use air quotes this time

Sarutobi drew in a deep breath. This was the first time he had spoken of this since his parting words to his successor.

"The Uzumaki clan is the oldest in existence. For centuries they have been peace keepers throughout the continent. Stationed in every one of the countries to maintain balance between ninja villages and ensure genocide does not occur, saving millions of lives.

Knowledge of your clans existence is strictly prohibited to th leaders of villages and the Daimyo of nations on this continent. There are also a few high ranking ninja made aware of it's resistance to further the training of any Uzumaki requesting it.

Your mother, Naruto, and consequently yourself, are from the head family of the Uzumaki. From the blood that flows through your veins has come the leaders of your clan, their every political decision effecting the world. They decided how the vast resources available to the clan were dispersed and used. Every leader of the Uzumaki clan has appointed powerful men and women to help them run their operations in each land smoothly; generals if you will.

Most recently in the Uzumaki's history two generals decided that they no longer wished to be stationed as they were within the clan. Their desire was to create a new village of their own that wouldn't be a constant threat or in need of protection; a place where they could freely express their own ideals. This idea intrigued your great-grandfather so he granted their wish to leave the clan by following procedure of striping them of their family name and the clan symbol.

The project proved a success. The two generals went on to create the most prosperous village in the shinobi world. The village they created was Konohagakure and those two generals were none other than Shodaime Hokage and Nidaime Hokage. They found me along their journey and saw my potential to carry on their dream so they brought me with them and trained me.

Shodaime was originally the head of Uzumaki operations in the Grass Country. Things didn't run as well when he left but no major damage was done.

Where Nindaime was staged is another story. In Water Country his former legion broke off completely from the Uzumaki clan when they saw the opportunity. This caused massive war in the Water Country but your great-grand father believed it was worth the creation of the fifth great shinobi village. Eventually those members went into hiding as they began to loose the war and the issue was settled.

With dwindled numbers the Uzmaki's continued to work fervently and, eventually, recovered. In time your mother was born into the clan as it's next heir. She would have one day become the head of the clan...if she hadn't fallen in love.

Over the course of three years your mother came to Konoha to discuss the villages welfare in place of her father. Your father, by this time, even though he didn't know it, was the man I had planned to hand the safety of the village to. I felt it was time for me to begin handing my duties over to the next generation as your grandfather had done. I chose Arashi as a diplomat to discuss matters with your mother. Those two were made for each other Naruto; I always believed that.

"Arashi was a brilliant tactician and military commander. As a shinobi I have seen no finer. But let me tell you; from his childhood to his adult life, your father was a bottle of teenaged angst in all dealings of the ninja lifestyle. He was not a native to the Leaf village or even this land mass. We found him at the age of eleven floating on a raft, south of the Land of Fire's border. He never spoke of his roots or where he came from but it was apparent that it hadn't been peaceful for him. He was coated in blood from head to toe, blood that wasn't his own. He lived his life well and didn't dwell on the past as others might have but it haunted him none the less. He was prone to fits of severe depression though he never did anything rash. The weight on his shoulders only increased as the number of lives he was forced to take increased in bounds and leaps."

A shiver crawled through the young boy. Naruto had always imagined that the Fourth, who he now knew to be his _father_, had some glorious past with a rich heritage.

"Heisui was the virtual opposite of your father. She lived a sheltered and protected life as she was groomed to become a perfect heir; tutored by the finest minds in every aspect that she would use as the head of the Uzumaki clan. It goes without saying that she was trained in the shinobi arts. She was adept and skillful in everything she did, her every action held a great deal of practiced grace and dignity. Heisui was a calm woman with compassion the likes of which I have never seen. Her simple presence seemed to have a calming effect on those around her; as such her negotiation skills were topnotch."

Naruto listened intently as he envisioned his mother. A loving gaze coming from her as she beckoned him forward to her arms.

"Your mother managed to help Arashi in ways no one who knew him well thought possible. He became more cheerful every time he met with Heisui and their discussions became less and less about the status of village. Eventually he confided in me and told me that he loved her; he asked for my advice own what to do. You can guess that I told him to do what felt right; though I did warn him of the tribulations that would follow his actions; eventually he told your mother that and those ordeals began."

"What do you mean Ojii-san?" He was having a surprisingly easy time keeping up and he would _kill_ for this information.

"Your grandfather, on your mother's side, he was...quite stern about whom he allowed to associate with his daughter. Or even the clan as a whole. When he and I spoke he always had a sense of resentment towards me for my unlawful adoption by Shodaime and Nidaime."

"What makes you say that? Was he a jerk?"

Sarutobi shook his head. "No, he was quite professional in our dealings. I know that because Jishin, your grandfather, told me after I asked him. He was known for his rather brutal honesty. Anyhow, he was not intent on allowing his daughter to be with Arashi. You see Naruto, as the future leader of the Uzumaki, a woman is not suppose to marry." He sighed mournfully. "An Uzumaki woman of the head family who gives birth dies soon after their child is born. There is a complicated structure failure within that woman and they pass from this world."

Sniffles came from the young boy. "So my mother never had a chance," he asked sadly.

Sarutobi shook his head ruefully. "I'm afraid not." He decided to pick up where he left of before Naruto became too depressed.

"In order for one to marry the heir of the Uzumaki clan they must prove themselves Naruto. There are two of three requirements needed for anyone who even hopes to marry into the head family: they must be a shinobi of high rank, they must appease to the clan and the elders, or they must have a bloodline of great power."

"I guess dad passed?"

Sarutobi nodded. "Indeed he did Naruto. Arashi meet all three requirements by mastering the technique he happened to be working on during the time he met Heisui. It fully utilized his bloodline, brought favor from the elders and is one of the most powerful techniques in existence. Through this technique your father won your mother's hand in marriage and Jishin, though reluctantly, married the two. And here you are today Naruto."

Naruto blinked several times, riding himself of all tears. "I see," his voice tight. "So..where is the rest of my clan? Dad died sealing Kyuubi into me right? Then why didn't they take me in? Is it because of..," he trailed of, his hand resting on his stomach.

"No, no Naruto. I can assure you that your clan did not reject you because of the demon sealed within you. You were not shunned by your family. In fact they all gave their lives for you, believing that you were the future of the clan."

"Gave their lives for mine?" There was a glint of holy terror in the youth's eyes.

"Let me explain. When an Uzumaki woman is pregnant it as a direct effect on the weather. From the weather it can be determined when a woman is going to give birth. Some have believed this to be a divine intervention of sorts because when one from your clan dies it is said the heavens weep. But, back to my point, it was by this means that Jishin was able to determine when you were going to be born. As word spread of the Kyuubi's trail of destruction that lead toward Konoha, your entire clan set forth to slow it's arrival. They died in order to bring your mother enough time to give birth to you.."

Naruto's eyes squinted suspiciously. "It sounds like more than a coincidence..."

Sarutobi drew in a long breath. _This is it_ he yielded inwardly. "I now know that Kyuubi's attack on this village during the time of your birth was no mere coincidence. Based on the information you have given me and past evidence, I have concluded on the identity of the man who orchestrated these events."

Blue eyes became as cold as ice as their owner voiced his question. "Who was it."

"It was none other than the leader of Akatsuki, the brother of Uzumaki Heisui and your uncle, Uzumaki Nieyu."

Utter silence ruled the balcony.

**,', o o**

Kakashi, Motoko, mask off, and Tsuki, who also removed her mask, sat on the couch of the Hokage's study. The portraits of the past and current Hokage were framed upon the wall in remembrance. Though Sandaime appeared to once have been a young man...

The Copy Ninja's arms hung lazily on the sides of the couch, just above the shoulders of the two women, as he explained the secret Uzumaki clan Naruto was from and their downfall.

"Let me get this straight," Motoko announced as she stood. She walked over to the portraits of the Hokages. "Your telling as that the gaki is a descendant of First," she pointed to Shodaime, "and Second," her nail lightly grazing the frame of Nidaime,"_and_ that he is the son of The Fourth," her finger over Yondaime.

"Not only that," Tsuki picked up, "but he is the last in the line of the head family a clan more wealthy and powerful tan the Hyuuga and Uchiha _combined_!?"

Kaksahi nodded calmly. "To my knowledge..yes, that is all correct."

Motoko flopped onto the couch. "Hn."

Kakshi sighed. "You said it."

"You know," Tsuki tapped he cheek with her index finger, "I always thought Naruto looked like Yondaime..."

"I guess it might have been good thing that people only see him as the Nine Tailed Fox."

Tsuki and Kakashi shot her perplexed looks.

"I mean, not _good_ good," she clarified poorly. "With no one seeing the resemblance his life was safe.._er_. That's why the Third didn't tell anyone right?"

"I suppose what your _trying_ to say makes sense." Tsuki continued thinking as Motoko's eye twitched. "And Hiashi-sama knew about it the whole time. Why didn't he tell me about Naruto."

A sluggish shrug left Kakashi. "He probably felt it wasn't his place."

"Yes," she nodded, "I recall him saying that."

Motoko posed a question that had been wandering in her mind. "So how is it that _you_ know all of this. You said knowledge of the Uzumaki clan was restricted to a select few."

"It is," he said offhandedly. "Oh you mean other that the fact that I'm going to train him when he's back to Konoha," he asked in a teasingly sarcastic way.

Another twitch.

"Well I'll show you then." With that Kakashi stood and faced the girls. He raised his right hand to his face...

"Wait, wait, wait," Motoko waved her hands. She dug into the kunai pouch under her cloak and pulled out a roll, an actual wound up _roll_, of bills. She flicked them all with her thumb, apparently counting them. "Alright big boy, go ahead," she said with a seductive wink.

Tsuki was reasonably disturbed; an impressive blush came to her face at the implications. _Is this the kind of relationship they had?_?

Stunned, Kakashi only gaped for a moment, his entire face turning red. He calmly drew in a breath and hissed out, "I'm not going to _strip _woman!"

Motoko pouted in a wholly insincere manner. "Why not," she whined.

"Senpai," Tsuki groaned into her hands.

"Okay, okay," she relented. "Seriously though, what have you got to show us?"

Shaking his head, Kakashi returned to the matter at hand. He reached up and lowered his face mask to reveal three red, triangular stripe marks on his face; one below each eye and one below his chin.

Motoko admired that strong chiseled jaw for a moment. "I always wondered what those things were," she murmured.

Tsuki glanced between Kakashi and a portrait on the wall. "Those are..the exact same marks that Nidaime has on his face!"

Kakashi gave an eye smile. "Exactly."

"Then you're an Uzumaki as well," Motoko asked perplexedly.

"Correct. Hatake is the name that Nidaime took up when he came to Konoha. Just as Tsunade-sama is the granddaughter of Shodaime Hokage, I am the _great_ grandson of Nidaime Hokage. As such, Tsunade-sama and myself are Uzumaki." Kakashi scratched the back of his head for a moment. "I guess you could say we're distant relatives. I consider myself something of an uncle for Naruto."

The two ANBU processed this for a moment and silence passed between them. Feeling that he was finished with show and tell, Kakashi placed his face mask back into place.

"When Sensei and Heisui were married I was permitted to know of these things; what with my teacher marrying the heir to the clan and all. Annnnd that's about everything."

"So only the leaders of ninja villages and the Daimyo of the five great shinobi nations know of the Uzumaki clan...and it's near demise."

Kakashi sighed again, an undertone of sorrow within his breath. "That's right. A difficult journey lies ahead of him. Naruto is going to have to restore faith in his clan. He'll have to prove himself to the world..."

**\\\ ///**

The young boy looked Sarutobi directly in the eyes, as if seeking to confirm that his words were true. He began to shiver uncontrollably; the tremors started from his shoulders and made their way own to his feet. He looked down at the ground and the Sandaime could see him bearing his teeth.

Sandaime spoke cautiously "Naruto," he said quietly. He prepared to lay a comforting hand o the boy's shoulder; to remind him that he wasn't alone. That was, of course, until a faint but very existent red glow was emitted from Naruto's body.

Naruto looked up with crimson, slitted eyes, streams of tears pouring down the youth's cheeks as he gave off a fraction of Kyuubi's demonic power. His elongated nails drew blood from his palm as his hands drew tight fists.

The blonde could feel no physical pain. Only the immense ache in his chest tore at him. It had been ne of their own. One of their _own_! A man he was related to. He'd betrayed the all!

"Where is he," his voice coming out in little more than a snarl. "I'll rip his heart out!" His clawed hands flexed as if they were ready to do just that.

Sarutobi, the grandfather within the Hokage, kneeled down to give Naruto a comforting hug. The boy reeled back and pushed against the old man to release him. Sarutobi grunted as Naruto's claws dug painfully into his shoulders. It didn't help that this red glow was practically burning is skin. But he held fast to the boy even as he whaled to be released. Soon the youth calmed and the glow around him brought on by his anger dissipated.

Naruto continued to sob lightly as he leaned onto the Third's shoulder. He kept saying that 'it's not fair' over and over again as if it were a mantra.

When he stopped crying Sarutobi released him to look at his face and asked genuinely, "Are your feeling better Naruto?"

He nodded as he stepped back, rubbing his eyes. "Y-yes." He looked as blood seeped from Sandaimes robes. "I-I'm sorry."

The aged ninja looked at his shoulders as if not having noticed the bleeding before. "Oh this? This is nothing Naruto," he dismissed with a gentle smile. "When you've been a ninja for as long I have you've experienced much worse."

Naruto sniffled slightly as he smiled. "If I were as old as you..."

"Watch it," Sandaime warned with a false frown before laughing. Naruto joined him shortly afterward.

As their laughter died down Naruto's face saddened once more. "I feel better but..I'm still sad that they're gone."

Sarutobi nodded in understanding. "We have much that still needs to be discussed." He led Naruto back into the office.

**, ', ****o o**

"So were going to be training the heir to the worlds oldest ninja clan huh?" Motoko smirked "I'm guessing he's got some powerful bloodline .."

"Oh yeah," Kakashi said in his usual lax manner. "Boatloads."

"More than one," Tsuki questioned doubtfully.

"Too many aspects to go over right now..but you'll learn."

Motoko's eyes shifted red for a moment as she snapped her fingers. Kami knows why the Copy Ninja suddenly stood at attention. "Kakashi! Two bells please!" As she sapped her fingers again Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Uchiha witch, as Anko had fervently called her, hummed lightly as she crossed her legs, swaying her foot lightly. In her own world she failed to notice the confused Tsuki as she deactivated her bloodline.

"Senpai," she drawled," what on earth did you do to Hatake-san? Was it some sort of Genjutsu?"

Motoko answered with a sly smirk. "What do_ you_ think it was?"

Tsuki seemed to ponder this for a moment before shaking her head. "On second thought, it's better that I don't know."

A sinister laugh came from the raven haired beauty. "Good answer."

Kakashi suddenly reappeared with two training bells in tow.

"Arigato," Motoko said with a sweet smile as he stuffed them in her kunai pouch.

A bewildered Kakashi looked around the room. "Where did I go just now?"

"Don't worry about it Kakashi-kun. Why don't you just have a seat?" She patted the cushion on the couch.

_Okay. Now I _really_ don't want to know._

At that time a knock sounded from the door.

"Uhh..that's the signal that we're supposed to go back in," Kaakshi alerted awkwardly.

"Alright then, enough fun for now." Motoko got up from her seat and headed to the door. The baffled Kakashi and the disturbed Tsuki followed behind her. All masks in place.

**\\\\ ///**

The experienced shinobi immediately noticed the blood on Sartobi's shoulders. He waved his hand in a dismissive manner to free them of their alarm.

Naruto was seated once again...and thee seemed to be blood smeared over his hands.

Sandaime reached into his desk and pulled out a clear plastic package. Neatly folded clothes of grey hues rest inside. "Naruto," he captured the blondes attention, "this is a change of clothing that you'll need before we discuss anything more. In my private study there is a bathroom, first door on the right. Now go get changed."

Naruto reached over the desk an took the package. "Okay Ojii-san." He turned and walked out of the door as the three ninja returned to their original positions.

Kakashi looked at the door Naruto left through for a few moments. "Hm. I hadn't expected him to take it so hard. I thought he'd actually be a little happy."

"Actually," Sandaime explained, "Naruto responded precisely as I had intended. That is, after I had learned of the identity of the Akatsuki leader."

"You know who that is," Kakashi, now very alert, questioned.

Sandaime nodded calmly.

"Excellent," the classic villains line leaving Motoko as her killing intent rose a bit. "Let's find him, kill him, and be done with the secrecy."

"Don't be so hasty," Sandaime warned tiredly as he performed some hand seals his student once showed him. Green, flame like chakra settled from his hands to his shoulders. The minor wounds closed instantly. "What you're proposing simply isn't possible. Not at the moment."

Motoko tilted her head slightly. "Why not," she asked slowly.

"For one, this man is to powerful for any one of us to defeat."

Tsuki's eyes widened. "More powerful than you? Who is this man?"

"From what I've gathered, and what the ANBU were unable to recover, I've determined that Uzumaki Nieyu engineered the attack of Kyuubi no Kitsune on Konoha and the massacre of the Uzumaki clan. He used an ancient ability of his clan in order to weaken Kyuubi enough for Orochimaru to cast a Genjutsu on it. The technique resulted in it's rampage."

The news once again left silence in it's wake.

"Why would one of the Uzumaki have betrayed his clan," Tsuki questioned. She could honestly, in the darkest, most abominable part of her soul, understand why one would betray heir clan. After all, her parents were killed by the terrible methods her clan implemented.

Kakashi's visible eye hardened and his hidden _Sharingan_ activated in his ire._ I always knew something was off about him _he thought with disgust.

"From what I had heard from other members of the clan," Kakashi explained, "Nieyu was notoriously ambitious and jealous of his sister. Whereas the role of the clan was to maintain balance in the world...he believed in a more direct approach. Nieyu honestly believed that the Uzumaki clan should _rule_ the world. His father disagreed. He wasn't the heir so he had no hope of leading the clan. Once Heisui passed, Naruto would inherit that position. I suppose that's why he organized for Kyuubi to attack. Without the Uzumaki clan in his path Nieyu is far more likely to achieve world domination. He probably wanted to wipe out Naruto too..."

_Nieyu Uzumaki._ Motoko's eyes flashed between onyx and red as she mulled the name over in her mind, fighting to control her emotions. This man was responsible for so many deaths..including her parents. "So is that Akatsuki's goal," she asked. "To rule the world?"

"It's far too early to determine that. I hate to put Naruto in this kind of danger but we have no choice but to wait it out until Nieyu reveals himself," Sandaime surmised.

"Hokae-sama," Tsuki spoke up, "you said earlier that Naruo responded as you intended. Does that mean you expected to bleed?"

Sandaime leaned back in his chair. "Indeed. When I have these tears repaired by my personal tailor, in conjunction with Naruto's 'disappearance' and the noticable bloodstains, it will further lead to the belief that I have ordered Naruto's execution. Ultimately it will allow for your small group to travel in further secrecy, or, at the very least, keep Naruto's identity a secret."

Motoko's mouth parted slightly in surprise at the Hokage's tactfulness. Then a cool smirk placed itself firmly on her lips. "That is so deliciously devious. You _are_ The Professor."

"It is impressive Hokage-sama," Tsuki agreed.

Sandaime chuckled "I do try." Who could blame him for enjoying the complements from two beautiful, young women.

"Alright, alright, we all know Hokage-sama is amazing. Let's get back to the task at hand people."

Sandaime sighed. "Must you ruin my fun Kakashi? Very well. But before we discuss anything else Naruto's presence is required."

"He's supposed to be getting dressed...right," Tsuki asked

Kakashi sighed, amused. "I'm sure he's probably checking his new look in the mirror."

"Hn. Is he that vain?"

Kakshi rubbed his chin. "Vain isn't the right word. I'd say easily mystified."

"...So he has a short attention span."

"Before today I would have agreed," the Third answered. "But once he was out of bounds of the villages killer intent for him he easily kept up as I explained things to him. It's definitely a wise decision to raise him outside of the village. I shudder to think of how Naruto's growth would be stifled if he were to remain under such pressure."

"Right," Motoko drawled. "Because intense training in order to prove yourself to or for your clan is no pressure at all."

"I think you get my meaning," Sandaime said evenly. "Though I admit, I don't know the pressures of living up to the standards of a clan."

"Oh neither do I," she clarified before continuing in a softer, almost subdued, voice. "But Obito did."

Silence once again ruled the room after that statement.

Fortunately there was a knock on the door to the Hokage's study, cutting through the tense air. Without waiting for a response; and thus making knocking in the first place meaningless, Naruto entered.

He walked to the front of the desk in his new attire. His pants and jacket formed a plain gray jumpsuit with no elaborate designs. On his hands were maching, fingerless gloves; both bare. His sandals were also the same medium gray as the ret of his outfit. There was a unique spiral on his left shoulder and back; they were a lighter gray than his jumpsuit so they stood out. The most noticeable difference was that the lower portion of his face was covered by a face mask that was connected to a tightfitting undershirt.

Motoko and Tsuki gave him the once over.

"The neutral gray brings out the sharp contrast in his blue eyes and blonde hair," Motoko commented.

Tsuki picked up. "The vagueness of the color and it's lack of definite outline to the human eye leaves much to the imagination."

They gave a nod to one another. "I approve," they said as one.

Kakashi and Sandaime sweat dropped. _Women._

Not particularly enjoying being inspected like a piece of meat, though somewhat liking the attention, Naruto spoke. "Okay Ojii-san, I changed my clothes. Now what?"

"How do you feel in your new clothes Naruto?"

"Weird. Comfortable, but weird. Especially the gloves."

"Yeah, those will itch at ya for a while," Kakashi said.

"I'm sure you'll get used to t Naruto. But, now, there are things that we need to discuss before you leave on your trip." Sandaime reached under his desk to reveal a scroll the size of Naruto's body and a medium sized backpack. Gray of course. "This scroll will help you carry a large number of things once you've learned to use it. The backpack is for more practical use. Inside the pack are several pairs of the clothing you have on, and some..necessities."

Naruto strapped his traveling pack on his back and looked a the scroll doubtfully.

"I'll carry that for you," Motoko graciously offered as she strapped the scroll to her back.

Sarutobi reached into his des again and this time pulled out a small, chest like box.

"..How much space do you have in that desk," Naruto asked.

"A lot," Sarutobi answered. "Where else would I fit all that paperwork," he grumbled to himself as he opened the box with some hand seals. In actuality, he had removed these precious items from the vault behind his bookshelf earlier that morning. He turned the box to face Naruto as it latched open.

The blonde peered forward into the box. There were two small rectangular cards and a..ring?

"Ojii-san," he sent the Hokage a curious stare, "if this _is_ a ring..then this is so wrong in so many ways."

A sigh escaped the aged ninja's lips. "You little brat," he murmured. "This is your inheritance as the head of the Uzumaki clan."

Naruto's eyes widened at that. "The head of the clan?"

"Though Nieyu may be alive, you are still the head of the clan. I'm certain that he wanted desperately to get his hands on this ring Naruto. Without it, he cannot access the vast funds of your clan. On the night that your clan was massacred an ANBU that was tied to the Uzumaki accompanied myself out onto the battlefield where your clan fought Kyuubi. From Jishin's body I removed this ring as he instructed me."

The boy's face paled a bit at that. "You want me to wear that?"

"Make no mistake Naruto," Sandaime said gravely, "this ring is a powerful and ancient artifact that has been in your clan since recorded history. There are similar rings like it for the leaders of the five shinobi nations and it's Daimyo's." Sarutobi withdrew a ring from his desk. It had the kanji of 'Fire Shadow' on it. "I, as other holders of these rings, put mine away when word of the Uzumaki clan's demise reached our ears. They are all connected by this ring so they're useless unless that one," he pointed to he ring in the box, "is in use."

"..." Naruto picked up the ring. And examined it. He could tell the kanji for 'Fire' was on it but couldn't read the rest. If he could have, he would have known that the kanji for Water, Fire, Wind, Lightning and Earth ran along the edge of the ring in a circle. "Which finger does it go on?"

Sandaime shrugged somewhat. "It really won't make a difference. Trust me."

"..Which finger did my dad wear his on?"

Sarutbi arched an eyebrow at that. "His right middle finger. He wanted people to know who he was when he flicked them off..."

Naruto nodded, grinning slightly, before slipping the ring onto the designated spot. It easily looped over his small digit. "You're kidding..this won't fit."

"You have to channel your chakra into it."

"..."

"Dove, if you would."

"Hai, hai," she said tiredly. She made her way over to Naruto, activating her _Byakugan_. "Hold out your right arm please." He did so and she took grasped of his hand. Several glowing fingertip strikes later and Naruto felt a strange surging of energy in his palm.

_It feels kinda like what Neji-teme did..but nice. _His hand glowed blue for a moment and the ring suddenly shrunk to grip his finger. It was firm but not uncomfortable.

Tsuki struck his arm several more times and he feeling went away. The ring, however, stayed with a firm grasp.

"Dattebyo," he said in a low tone.

"You'll learn how to use that ring during your travels. Now then, for the other artifacts. The first card is for you. It will allow you to determine your abilities and potential. As you did with the ring, likewise, you must channel chakra into the card"

Tsuki turned to the Hokage. "Should I..."

"That won't be necessary. I'm certain Naruto can manage it on his own now."

"...Nani?"

"Just give it a try Naruto."

"If yo say so." With that, Naruto reached for the card with his right hand. The kanji for all the great shinobi nations were in a circle, just as they were on the ring. There were smaller, blank, white circles near each of the kanji. There was also ten gauges at the bottom to measure chakra capacity. ...Not that Naruto could understand any of it.

He didn't know how to do it so he simply willed the energy to is hands...and it came. The spiral on the back began to spin rapidly as Naruto's chakra entered the card. Letters began to fill he white circles. The one near Water/D, near Fire/E, Wind/C-, Lightning/D, Earth/E-. Two chakra gauges lit up as well.

Naruto showed the card to Sandaime, whose eyes went wide. "Aright Naruto you can stop now." The blonde did so, the card suddenly going blank as the ink sank back into it. "My, my Naruto, you certainly are impressive. So much potential. Though it is traditional that the head family is able to wield all elements."

_Hmm. His mother was even more skilled with water jutsu than Nidaime_ Kakashi thought to himself. _And sensei was a master of lightning chakra; that sure saved my ass a lot of hard work. Naruto must have inherited his parents strongest elements and wind must be his specialty. But Jishin-sama was excellent with _Doton_ jutsu..and Naruto seems to suck at that. Fire could be trouble too. _

"Uh, yeah, that's good right?"

Kakashi gazed at the baffled blond or a moment. _His chakra capacity is already at two and he hasn't even begun to train yet. His scores are remarkably high, especially considering there in Uzumaki standards. E for Academy Student level. D for Genin. C Chunnin. B classifies Jonin. A for ANBU level; that's what the Uzumaki generals like Shodaime and Nidaime were. And, lastly, S for Kage-level. The plus and minuses represent being on the verge of shifting rank or having just risen a letter grade. For instance, if he managed to raise his Earth abilities..it would first go to E, then E+ _then_ to D-. By these standards I'm only Jonin. It will be a while before he actually reaches any superbly high levels. But still, he is amazing. _

The Hokage chuckled. "It certainly is. Now then, the second card is not important for now, but you may find it vital in the years to come. It is an extremely vast database concerning..well, everything, I'm told."

Sandaime stood from his seat. "Naruto. Things will be difficult for you from this moment on. People will expect great things from you..as do I. Now that the Uzumaki clan is nearly extinct some Kage have become doubtful of it's strength." Sarutobi reached into his desk one final time. What he pulled out was a gray headband. On it was a simple spiral. "Show them, Naruto. Show the world that the Uzumaki clan is very much alive." He tossed the headband to Naruto, who swiftly caught it.

Naruto gazed down at the headband for a moment. "Show the world huh?" Slowly, an unseen grin made it's way to Naruto's mouth. "Alright then," he announced with startling excitement. "From this moment on," he placed the headband against his forehead as he prepared to tie it. "Uzumaki Naruto will become," he tied it firmly around his head. "The strongest shinobi in the world!"

And for a moment, for one brief moment, the witnesses to Naruto's claim could see the powerful figure that he would one day become. A towering figure that dwarfed all past and present Kage in strength. A man that would change the history of the world with a single stroke of his hand. It was a truly imposing vision.

...But that didn't mean Motoko wasn't going to keep him from getting a big head. "Hn. With all those spirals on you I'm sure you can just dizzy your enemies to death."

Naruto face vaulted to the ground before sooting back up. "Come on! I make a great speech and you say something like that! Screw you!" His gaze shifted between her and his new ring several times before he flipped her off...like his father before him.

She only shrugged in response.

Sarutobi chuckled. "That would be everything Naruto. I wish you well on your trip."

Naruto walked around the desk to hug the Hokage's legs. "Goodbye Ojii-san. I'll be back."

"I'm sure you will." He patted the boy on the shoulder. "Until then."

Naruto stepped back and nodded before turning to his guides. "I'm ready to go."

Dove retracted her seals and lead Naruto to the balcony. "We'll be leaving this way. It's more inconspicuous."

"I don't know what that means but okay."

Dove placed a piece of paper onto Naruto's chest. Then her own. She tossed one to Crow before turning her back to Naruto and kneeling down. "Hang on tight." Happy to experience his first piggyback ride, he complied. With Naruto secure, Dove hoped off the balcony.

Kakashi and Motoko stood, facing each other in silence.

_Awkward_ Sarutobi thought. "Well then, with all of that taken care of I'll be going for a walk." He gave the two of them a bit of privacy.

Motoko slowly removed her mask. Her dark eyes stared into Kakashi's own. She moved a bit closer, resting her hand on his chest. "Kakashi," she started lowly, "I think..we have a lot to talk about when I get back." Her hand trailed upward to his mask. She pulled a part of it down to reveal his face. The raven haired beauty placed a long kiss onto his cheek; with just enough pressure to leave a red imprint of her lips. The kiss was quickly followed by a more seductive lick. The mask was placed back to it's original position.

Kakashi rubbed the spot where she kissed. "I'm going to continue never washing this cheek."

Motoko laughed, turning to the balcony. She gave Kakashi a look he couldn't decipher before placing her mask back on and jumping to another roof.

Crow landed at the gates of the village, able to see Dove and Naruto without her _Sharingan_ only because if the seal she was wearing.

"All done are we?" Dove's tone was a knowing one. She placed herself to Naruto's left.

"Shut-up," Crow said with a playful punch to the arm. She then went to Naruto's right.

Naruto began to walk with the two ANBU before he turned back look at the Hokage monument. He stared at Shodaime and Nidaime. "I'll make the Uzumaki clan proud. I swear." His gazed turned to his father's likeness as he reached out, clenching his fist. "Watch me grow strong dad. I won't let you down."

The legacy of Yondaime. The head of the Uzumaki clan. The Jinchuuriki container for Kyuubi no Kitsune. Whatever you want to call him, Uzumaki Naruto turned to walk out of the gates of Konohagakure to his future.

* * *

Heisui-calm water 

Jishin-earthquake

Nieyu-boiling water

42 ages...damn

And here you see where the differences truly begin. This is part of the reason the last chapter took me so long t complete; I was working on them both simultaneously.

Anyhow, what did ya think? Oh and the Beta position, I'm still thinking about who I would like for that. Though I haven't really given it much thought.

And one last thing. I know it was fairly confusing to some of you the first time around with the Secondary Character slots always changing. Let me clarify that I change it based on which character from the anime/manga that specific chapter revolves around the most. This chapter is Hinata, but soon it will be Temari, Gaara and so forth.

Mack-Sama


	5. Kemurigakure

**Naruto Uzumaki: Shinobi of the World**

Thank you all for reviewing.

Here's ch.4

Enjoy

**Chapter Four: Kemurigakure**

Naruto and company had been walking for a few hours by now. He 'lead' the group, walking ahead; Dove still to his left and Crow on the right. They had been traveling in relative silence since they departed from Konoha, Naruto's only question being the destination of their trip. He was answered with an "it's a surprise" from Crow...for some reason it made him shiver.

The young Uzumaki walked leisurely, his eyes closed and his hands resting on the back of his head, his signature Naruto walk. The gloves on his hands still felt strange but he was growing more comfortable wearing them. He was left to his thoughts.

_This whole things seems like a dream or something. I never thought something like this would happen, not in a million years. Now I'm gonna be a ninja...a _damn_ good one too. _His thoughts drifted to a run down but homy apartment. _Oh well _he thought mildly. _Not like I'm missing much. But that milk is gonna go bad..._

The two ANBU remained highly alert from the moment they exited their home village. The seals they were wearing had to be disposed of because Naruto had kept running into them and falling over; some ten miles from the village. By now they had traveled a good thirty miles. It surprised them both that Naruto had not even asked for a break yet.

Crow sighed. The pace they were traveling was _unbearably slow_! She could have gone to Kemuri and back to Konoha like five times! The two villages were not very far apart by shinobi measures. How many times had she been tempted to just run back home, tell her aunt that she was alive, and tell Kakashi...tell him...

_Argh! We should just pick the kid up and run! But noooo, the extreme amount of undulation might make him sick _she thought mockingly of Dove's words. _Stupid Tsuki _the Uchiha continued grumbling inwardly. _I'm her senior dammit!_

Dove's thoughts, a little more on the mature and _sane_ side, were also of their location. _Byakugan! _She scanned further ahead for a place to rest for a moment. _It should be about two more miles until we reach Kemuri. _She noticed a river but twenty feet away. _That should suffice._

"Senpai, we are approaching a river. I believe it would be best to take a breather. Possibly cover our tracks."

_A river where I can hide your body! Yes!_ "Sure," her tone light as she clasped her two hands, almost in the Hebi seal. "That sounds.._excellent_."

"..Very well then," Dove said slowly. She turned her head to an oblivious Naruto. "Naruto, we're stopping for a break now. There's a river up ahead, stop there."

Naruto only gave a thumbs up as he continued walking.

In the back of her mind, Dove was vaguely reminded of a green clad Taijutsu _maniac_...

Crow would have been to if she hadn't been completely focused on her step by step method of hiding Dove's body.

Naruto ran to the river and slid to a stop. If he said he was only slightly sore from all the walking, it would be a bonafide lie. He lowered the face mask and dunked his head into the water, taking large gulps

He was blissfully unaware of the rustling in bushes behind him..

The two ANBU entered the clearing shortly after their young charge.

_No, no. _First_ I'll immolate her _then _I'll use some Doton. That should..._ Her thoughts trailed off as she sensed another presence. One that wasn't human..or was it?

_Sharingan_ she thought mildly.

She scanned for chakra signatures in the clearing. Naruto's was the same untamed blue riptide that it always was. Beyond that, on the other side of the river, was a sickly purple haze of chakra.

_Something is wrong about this _Dove thought to herself as she inclined her head ever so slightly in Crow's direction. Her chakra was spiked in a way she was all too familiar with. She also sensed the odd presence.

_Byakugan_ she commanded her body to bring forth her Doujutsu.

Searching through the shrubbery where her senior's gaze was locked, Dove located the..creature. No other word could describe it a the moment. There was a high concentration of chakra where the shoulder and neck met. A seal, she realized.

_Natsuin! _

Dove's eyes flashed silver. The seal became clear to her, it's every aspect revealed. It seemed to spread a foreign into the wearer's very being, circulating it into every cell of the user's body. It seemed to invade and dominate the person.._changing_ them into something...else. Something _sinister_.

She was so focused on the seal that she barely registered when the creature had stepped from the shrubbery, completely out in the open.

If Naruto wasn't _still_ drinking frm the river, he would have emitted a very girly scream at the grotesque site.

The creature's body was shaped like that of a scorpion; it's scaley exoskeleton a sallow brown. Six roughly shaped legs spread from it's thorax, a tail with two vicious looking stingers extended from it's behind. The frontmost part of the creature was vaguely human shaped, much in the way that a centaur was half human. The digits extending from the things chest looked similar to the sharp claws of a lobster. Sharp jagged teeth protruding from it's mouth; a bit of flesh still strung between them from it's previous meal.

For the first time in the history of the world, Crow's thoughts perfectly matched Dove's earlier conception.

_That is one ugly son of a bitch._

The creature charged, it's maddened gaze solely on the defenseless blonde.

Pff. As if I would make it that far.

Dove channeled chakra into the seal the creature had, instantly halting it into submission. Frozen, it was helpless as the darkly cloaked kunoichi landed soundlessly on it's back before a reaction could be made. Crow's crimson sword crashed into the creatures spine, severing it in two with such ease one would have thought it was a toothpick.

The target fell bonelessly to the ground, clearly dead, and Crow flipped off of it's back as she sheathed her weapon.

She and her partner gasped as the thing began to change into something else. The dark hue of it's skin was replaced by a lighter tone. It's thorax reverted into a form of smaller mass in the shape of two legs, the claws turned into arms.

What lay before them was the corps of a naked, human man with a severed spine.

Soooo, yeah. The rip was already fucked up. And they had only stopped for thirty seconds..

When Naruto emerged his head from the water he shook himself like a dog, water flailing from his golden locks. He looked up to see the less frightening of his guides sitting in a tree, the other leaning against the base of the tree with her arms and legs crossed.

Dove waved from her perch in the tree. "Take a bit of a breather Naruto. Rest for jut a bit longer and we'll head out."

The blonde nodded as he took his own place at the base of the tree. He spread his limbs out before folding his hands behind his head to take a nap.

**,', o o**

As their _Kage Bunshin/Shadow Clone_ counterparts, courtesy of Motoko, watched over their young charge, the true ANBU, masks removed, looked over the corpse. The _Bunshin_ Crow had complained about having to move the body but her creator would have none of it.

"Hm," Tsuki murmured as she scanned he body with her bloodline. She was trying to focus on the body but with Motoko peeking over her shoulder like some parasitic annoy bug it was fairly difficult. A vein appeared on her temple...one having nothing to do with Byakugan.

"So," Motoko asked as she tapped on the hunched girl's form, "what is it?"

Tsuki answered in a strained voice. "Senpai," poke, "it's hard for me to," poke, "concentrate when," poke, "you.. WON'T give me SPACE!"

"Okay, okay," Motoko raised her hands in defense. "Sheesh. What is this your time of the- mumph," her words were muffled as Tsuki placed her hand over her mouth, ignoring her in favor of examining the body.

Deactivating the Byakugan, Tsuki sighed. "I've heard rumors about creatures similar to this man's previous appearance. Other ANBU have reported multiple attacks of what civilians called demons..but the only things they ever found were a human body among the wreckage." She pointed to the seal on his shoulder with her free hand. "With this mark."

Tsuki removed her hand from Motoko's mouth. "I see." She was quiet for a moment as she thought over their options. "We don't have time to track down the source of these horrid creatures," she said morbidly. Motoko scratched the middle finger of her right hand with her left thumb, drawing blood.

Tori. Ryu. Tora. Tori. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Her hand slammed on the ground as the symbols of her summoning contract appeared. A reddish orange Phoenix two or three times larger than an average human appeared near it's summoner. It stretched it's wings and cawed lowly.

Motoko patted the bird's side. "Sorry to ask you for this Kou Yachou, but I need you to take this corpse back to Konoha." Motoko held out her hand towards Tsuki without looking. Tsuki handed the scroll to her and Motoko had no doubts that it contained all information of their discovery.

A scoff sounded from the Hyuuga. "You're welcome,"she said snippily.

"Yeah, yeah." Motoko tossed the scroll into the birds beak. "Be sure to use a _Henge_ as well...I don't want people to know I'm alive..yet." She performed more hand seals and stomped the ground. The body flopped into the air and landed on the bird's back.

Kou Yachou cawed once more before taking off. Mid-flight, the bird changed into a large raven.

"I guess we'll head back now," Tsuki suggested.

"Sure." Motoko dispersed the _Kage Bunshin _she created. Naruto wouldn't know what happened even if he had been looking at them. They could have done the _Shunshin_ for all he knew. She sweat dropped at the memory coming back to her. "This kid fell asleep less than a minute after he was attacked by a rabies infested scorpion...I thought he was supposed to be smarter.."

**\\\ ///**

Naruto's eyes slowly opened at the 'poofing' sound he heard. His guides were there, gazing down at his unmoving form. It took him a moment to remember where he was. Slowly standing up, he threw them a questioning gaze.

"Time to go." They turned and began walking again at Crow's order. Naruto scrambled upward as he rushed to catch up.

As they traveled further, Naruto noticed how the weather was changing. _Is it me or is it getting _really_ hot? _The ground was getting dryer and plant life was lessening significantly. That was when Naruto noticed a large black cloud hanging in the sky.

_Where there is smoke, there is fire_ Dove thought blandly as they approached the ever increasing heat.

Crow, used to the routine, barely noticed when they got there.

Before them was a large crevice in a mountain. Fire flowed through cracks in the walls as molten lava swirled at the bottom. Heat waves were easily seen through the air...

"Th-th-th," Naruto stuttered as he pointed at the fissure, bug eyed, "that's a flippin volcano!"

"Thanks, ANBU Captain Obvious," Crow said with practiced sarcasm. She turned to Dove. "Just follow my lead kay?" Returning her attention to Naruto, her face donned an unseen, sickly smile. "Hang on tight."

"Hang on to wha," the Jinchuuriki began. He never got to finish as Crow swept her left foot under his feet and he went sailing into the heir, weightless. When he landed he was on the dark cloaked ANBU's back.

Without another word, she began to move, Dove trailing.

The heat was even more intense as they began moving between the coolest spots on the stones, alternating between the sides of the volcano as they leapt. The two channeled chakra to their feet to keep from getting burn marks. Volcanic ash spewed from all sorts of directions as the experienced kunoichi dodged and wove between the burning heat.

Naruto, for his part, only clutched tightly to Crow's neck. His eyes were screwed shut but he could _hear_ the lava flowing beneath them. Subconsciously, he was trying to strangle her for getting him into this mess but she didn't seem to notice.

Crow came sliding to a halt, just a few feet from a cavern that was coughing out ash. "We have about, oh, five minutes to get into the village or we'll be burned alive." Her tone light as a feather, as if they weren't standing in the intestine of an active volcano.

As soon as the tunnel before them stopped spewing gas, they went _into_ the volcano, leading them through a series of complex tunnels. Up, down, left, right, and directions Naruto didn't even know existed.

_I think I'm gonna be sick!_ he inwardly shouted.

At that moment, Naruto felt his lower half dangling in the air. He opened his eyes and realized that they, meaning his body guards, were climbing straight _up_ a tunnel, defying gravity. He looked back to see Dove a few feet away from them...and what looked to be a river of molten lava and volcanic ash.

The boy bit his tongue to keep from screaming as he shut his eyes once more. The next time he opened them was when he felt as though they were flying. Sure enough, the two ANBU had leapt thirty feet into the air. From this viewpoint it was easy to see the lava oozing from cavern they had just exited.

Wandering when this hellish nightmare would end, Naruto nearly lost it when Crow began to spin in unnecessary flips before landing.

"Woo!" she cheered as she grabbed the left leg of the boy she had forcibly given a piggyback ride to. "Touchdown!" She slammed him face first into the ground in celebration of another safe arrival.

"S-senpai!" Dove motioned to the seemingly unconscious Naruto. His head created a rather large dent in the ground. "Just..why!?"

Crow blinked for a moment. "Oh," she rubbed the neck of her cloak; probably the closest she could come to looking sheepish. "Um, oops?"

Naruto suddenly jettisoned from the ground with a vengeance. He pointed a half enraged half accusing finger at her.

"You crazy bitch! First you toss me on your back like a _rag_ doll then I'm flying every which fucking way! If that wasn't bad enough, you slam me into the ground! I ought to bleed and throw up all over your ass! What the hell kind of bodyguard are you anyways!?"

"The bad kind, evidently," Dove quipped in deadpan.

"Okay, I'm terrible. Anyway, let's get going. I just gotta take care of this hole first..."

Having calmed down a bit, but oh so ready for some payback, Naruto took the time to survey the surroundings. The entire area was filled with smoke so dense he couldn't see six feet in front of him. How were they going to find a village in this crater?

He turned back to see Crow moving her hands up to her face. She lowered the bottom half of her mask, revealing her mouth. She took a deep breath, inhaling some of the smoke, then released it in a powerful blast of flame that traveled into the tunnel the had come out of.

Naruto paled, stepping back.

"Standard procedure," Crow said to no one in particular as she straightened her mask. "Now we can..," she trailed off as her eyes focused on Naruto. She nudged Dove with an elbow. "What's with him?"

Dove, who had been staring at the village ahead, deactivated the _Byakugan_ and looked at Naruto, frowning. "I don't," she began, before recognizing the look of fear in Naruto's eyes. She sighed woefully. _I should have seen that coming. Stupid, stupid Tsuki._

Naruto was clutching his head painfully, shaking it from side to side as he tried to rid himself of agonizing images. "Bad..memories," he grunted.

"Hn?"

"He's had a..bad experience with fire," Dove clarified vaguely.

Crow, trying to be sensitive for once, nodded. "Will he be alright?"

Dove nodded. "As long as you don't do that again." She went forward and clasped one of the Jinchuuriki's hands in a comforting gesture. Though he seemed unused to the contact, the boy calmed. "Lead the way."

"Hn," Crow agreed as she began walking, agitated thoughts on her mind. _All I did was use a _Katon Jutsu_...what made him freak out so badly? What could have happened to make him react so strongly? He should have been impressed! Damn him! Damn him and his tortured soul._

"So," Dove spoke up in the tense silence, "tell us about the Smoke Village, Senpai."

Crow thought for a moment. "It's a self sustaining village, independent of all other's except Konoha. It's obviously well hidden. All it's water comes from a system of vastly complex tunnels designed to bring the village water. I believe Shodaime and Nidaime are responsible for that. The citizens of the village live separately from the Kemuri shinobi. The villagers keep the economy going well enough for the village to live of itself; they occasionally hire out the ninja for missions, which keeps the money flowing. It also does some trade with Konoha. Overall, it's meant as an emergency safeguard for the Leaf Village; for supplies or for more able body shinobi and, in a worse case scenario, a secret place for the Hokage to conceal themselves. That's all I can think of at any rate." She gazed at the gates of Kemuri.

They had finally arrived.

Naruto had been half listening to her description as he calmed. He now gazed at the wall before them, about as large as Konoha's. It seemed to have a strange mechanisms with a large hole at the center. "How do we get in?" he asked quietly.

"How you usually open a door," Crow said practically, "you knock." She did just that and stepped back. "Open up," she called loudly. "It's Crow."

A guard looked over the top of the gate before giving a signal that everything was clear. A Kemuri shinobi blew out a jet of heated smoke on the other side of the gate, directly into the locking mechanism. This justu being the key to allowing entrance into the village. The gates opened creakily.

Inside the village looked very similar to Konoha. There was no sunlight, but the thick smoke seemed to stop at he gates. People roamed the streets doing business and going on happily with their lives. The buildings, which were structured similarly to the more age-old structures in Konoha, were mostly black and grey; seemingly the theme color for this village.

Crow continued to lead them to a three story building with the Kemuri insignia on the double doors. They entered the building and walked through a number of hallways and up a number of stairs. The group of three came upon a door more lavish than the others.

A raspy voice answered Crow's polite knock. "Enter."

The ANBU in black grasped the knob and opened the door. Sitting by a desk was an old man in black and grey robes, fashioned much in the same way to the robes of a Kage. His hair was grey, an indication of his elderly age, with a sheen of silver. The only thing that seemed out of place here was the trail of smoke leaving the old man's mouth...and no pipe to be seen.

"Welcome back Crow," the owner of the raspy voice greeted with what could pass as a kind smile. "I see that you have brought company with you. This must be your partner and," the elderly man squinted his eyes, "you must be Uzumaki-san."

Naruto blinked a few times before Crow lightly smacked him in the back of the head. He jut wasn't used to people referring to him as san. "Hai. I am Uzumaki Naruto. A pleasure to meet you."

"Such a polite young man," to which Crow lightly scoffed, "it's good to see."

Crow sighed. "Kaijin-san, I don't mean to be clipped but... pertaining to our deal..."

The old man sighed, a puff of smoke flying from his mouth. "I understand. You intend to train Uzumaki-san here. For that purpose I will take your name off of the active duty roster. You've more than earned it with all of your service to the village."

_Damn straight. _"Arigato. Now that that's taken care of, we'll be leaving now. We're all tired from our long day."

"As you wish. Have a pleasant stay in Kemuri, Uzumaki-san."

"Er, I'll be seeing ya, Kaijin-san. Bye."

The three exited from the office and back into the hallway. "We can get changed here, Dove. Naruto, you wait out here while we get changed. Don't go anywhere." Crow and Dove went into a door that he figured lead to a bathroom. He slouched down against a wall as he waited for is guides to come back, quickly growing bored.

He gazed at the ring he now wore. For the first time in his life, Naruto felt as though he belonged; as though he finally had a place in the world that was all his own. He was the last in a long lineage of powerful ninja who had protected the world.

_Well, maybe not the last_ he thought half sourly half hopeful. While he knew that Nieyu was still alive, and someday, _somehow _must be made to pay for what he had done, he also believed, or rather hoped, that there were other Uzumaki left in the world. He just.._couldn't_ be the last.

That's when something the old man had said came rushing back to him.

"_...It is an extremely vast database concerning..well, everything, I'm told."_

Naruto stood and shrugged the backpack from his shoulders, holding it in front of him. He unzipped the front most pouch and extracted the card he hadn't channeled any chakra into. _If this thing knows as much as Ojii-san said..it should have information about any Uzumaki that are left. Now..how do I use the damn thing?_

Holding it in his right hand, Naruto called forth his catra..er, that is chakra. Just as the other card did, the spiral on the back began to spin rapidly. But the front of the card was still a blank white.

_Now what?_

That was when Naruto heard a polite voice coming from the card. Please present your commands it said.

For the next several moments Naruto was cleaning out his ears. He looked from left to right, seeing no one; and knowing that this small, yet quietly regal voice was not Kyuubi. He was about to write the voice off as his imagination until he heard it again.

Please present your commands.

_Okay, it definitely came from the card, so I _may _not be crazy. Hm, it says to present my commands..so I should tell it what I want. _

Naruto drew in a breath, thinking of what to say. "Tell me..of any surviving members of the Uzumaki clan," he requested. _Am I doing this right? _

Processing commands the card's voice said. Several moments later, it spoke again. Known surviving members of the Uzumaki clan include: Uzumaki Naruto of the head family, The white blank of the card was replaced by a picture of Naruto himself..in current attire. Uzumaki Nieyu of the head family, Strangely, there was no picture of his deceitful uncle. Uzumaki Tsunade, the picture of a blonde woman with a blue jewel on her forehead granddaughter of Uzumaki Matagi, also known as the Shodaime Hokage and former Uzumaki ANBU captain of Grass Country; Uzumaki Kakashi, here it showed the man from Ojii-san's office also known as Hatake Kakashi; grandson of Uzumaki Takashio, also known as Nidaime Hokage and former Uzumaki ANBU captain of Water Country. It should be noted that one Tenzo of Konoha has the gene's of the Uzumaki Matagi, though he is not officially a member of the clan and does not need to abide by it's laws. There are no other known surviving Uzumaki, though there is a possibility that decedents of the Water Country rebellion may live there today.

Naruto blinked several times after hearing that, and began to massage his temples. He'd just asked the thing for names, not a freaking _monologue_! And it said Uzumaki so many times his head was spinning. At least now he knew that there were others.

_But I've never heard of any of these people but Shodaime and Nidaime _he thought. _But I did see the Kakashi guy. _"So," he looked down at the card, "just what all do you have information on?"

My data banks range from all topics; from Jutsu hand seals to cooking ingredients.

The young Jinchuuriki's eyes widened at that. "Do you," he looked from left to right once more, "could you tell me how.."

Just as he was about to finish voicing his question, the door his guides had gone into opened up. Uncertain, he quickly shoved the card into his pocket, stopping the chakra flow. As he looked up, his jaw dropped and the backpack fell from his arms.

Standing there were Uchiha Motoko and Hyuuga Tsuki, all ANBU attire shed, their forms revealed.

Motoko's straight, shoulder length hair was a dark ebony, perfectly matching her onyx eyes, a single strand falling over her left eye. Her face was flawless, no scars or unsightly bruises anywhere to be found, a tribute to her mastery of the _Sharingan_. The expression itself was one of mild boredom. Her clothes reflected her armor, being all black. It was slightly similar to the uniform of Konoha shinobi. A vest with many pockets and small spikes on the shoulders adorned her upper body, a thin undershirt covering her arms. White ankle wrappings ended the line of her firmly fitting pants. The only exception to all the dark clothing was a pair of white goggles hanging around her neck. All in all, Naruto thought that her look screamed 'look but don't touch'.

Tsuki was a beauty to behold as well. Silky brown hair tumbled down her shoulders, the richness of chocolate between each strand. Her pale eyes resembling the moons shining reflection in the sky. Her face, much like Motoko's, was unblemished. Her expression that of a patience and compliance, but a subtle fierceness beneath it. She was dressed in white from head to toe. Her pant legs were slightly loose to allow full mobility, ending above her ankles. A row of scrolls hanging from her hips in every direction. Over a small white tank top, which was likely to never see the light of day, she wore a white athletics coat with a red line running down the right side. An ethereal beauty in her own right.

_Holy crap!_ were Naruto's first conscious thoughts. _They're gorgeous!_

Motoko spoke up. "Let's move out." She eyed Naruto semi-suspiciously. "Who were you talking to, by the way?"

Naruto placed a hand on the back of his head, rubbing it sheepishly. "No one," he said lamely. "What makes you ask that?"

"Your lying needs work..let's go." Motoko walked back out to the streets of Kemuri.

They walked through the village, passing by many people; some of whom gave respectful nods in their by direction. It was pretty obvious to even Naruto that Motoko was respected and probably slightly feared by everyone she knew. They continued past many homes and buildings. All of them seemed old but well taken care of. Soon they reached a point where the houses stopped, and only trees and other foliage were along the path to their destination, wherever that was.

The three came across a house out in the distance, far beyond the village and any other sentient beings. It was two stories and easily generations more fresh than anything they had seen in the village.

"Here are," Motoko announced grandly as she turned to face them, "our base of operations. Otherwise known as the home of Motoko Uchiha." Her face lost all expression. "Make yourselves at home." she said in a deadpan tone. She turned and walked up the steps of the porch, opening the door with a bit of blood.

As the door creaked open, the group of three stepped inside.

The house itself was simple in design. Near the front door were the steps leading to the second story. Black carpet draped the floor, or at least from what could be seen between the piles of clothes that lay on the floor...most of which _were_ black. Various manga posters were placed on the walls, along with portraits of Bingo Book bounties, some of them with red X marks on them.

"This is an interesting setup," Tsuki surmised dryly. "Have you even _heard_ of the word laundry."

Motoko blinked as she shrugged off Naruto's scroll into a corner. "Say what now?"

Naruto stepped forward, ignoring the two as he explored the kitchen. Nothing really seemed out of place other than the multiple burn marks the walls seemed to have sustained...

There was a living room connected to the kitchen, a large chest stuffed with papers. Naruto went back to the now closed front door. His guards were arguing about something to do with filthy pig sties and obsessive compulsive disorders of cleanliness.

"It could be worse ya know! Could be sake and porn! Those are in the closet at least!"

_What's porn? _Seeing the closet near the front door, Naruto walked toward it, reaching for the door handle. His hand was mere centimeters away as a large seal suddenly appeared on the door. He was knocked away with a shout as he touched it.

"_You_," Tsuki spoke in a vehement and strained tone, "_are just the worst guardian!_" She began making strangling motions with her hands, as if suffocating the Uchiha.

"Well I gotta ask you Tsu." she rolled her right sleeve, partly reveling her phoenix seal. "Who guards the guardians? 'Cause your about to get it!"

"Ahem," Naruto cleared his throat, having recovered from being slammed by that invisible force. "Where do I sleep?"

The tension between the two disappeared so quickly one might have thought it was a Genjutsu.

Motoko nodded "Right then, I'll show you to your rooms." She bowed jeeringly, directing them to the steps. They followed her guidance to the top of the stairs, noticing a door directly to the right. "This,"she tapped the door lightly, "is my room. Don't go in. Ever. That door at the end," she pointed to the end of the hallway, "is Tsuki's room. And that one," her finger directing to a door between the two, "is Naruto's room. And this," she pointed to her behind, "is my ass as I go to bed. Night." With that fond farewell, Motoko entered her room and shut the door.

Tsuki stared at the door dully. "Shrewd, Motoko. Very shrewd. Actually," she yawned, "I'm about ready for bed myself. Goodnight Naru-chan." Tsuki left her room, waving.

As Naruto was left alone he couldn't help but slightly question the sanity of his guides. Shrugging it of for something more important, Naruto reached up and opened the door to his new room. Upon entering, he immediately dedicated a large portion of his future time to jumping on his new bed. He noticed a bookshelf against the wall and a desk and chair. That's what he needed.

The Uzumaki heir shrugged of his backpack without bothering to go through whatever was inside. He fished through his pockets and reached for the card he held earlier, absentmindedly turning on the lamp on the desk. He looked in the cabinets for some pens and paper. Grinning as he found some, Naruto held the card in his right hand, channeling chakra as he held the pen in his left.

Please present your commands a semi familiar voice said.

Naruto drew in a breath. _If this works..then I can learn..and no one will ever have to know. _A tint of shame cloaking his thoughts. "Show me..the basics of reading and writing.."

**For dummies** a voice inside his head whispered slyly.

"..for dummies," he repeated without thinking. Naruto blinked. He blinked again. Then he shot from his seat. "K-kyuubi!"

Booming laughter came from within him. **You catch on quick. I see you're trying to learn your human squiggles..Im willing to help you with that.**

_Why are you just now speaking to me? And_ how_ are you?_

**When you came to the mindscape our mental link became stronger. As to why I haven't said anything, I wasn't sure you would want those two to know we could communicate. Anyhow, you wanted to use this card to help you learn to read? Very fox-like, using what's at your disposal like that. **

_Um, thanks. So how are you going so help me?_

**I'm going to bore the stuff into your skull, that's how. Now let's get started...**

And so, demon and demon host spent the rest of the night going over the correct forms of kanji, katakana and hiragana, Kyuubi correcting Naruto on his mistakes, Naruto doing his best to keep up. The hours went on, the two growing into each other's company, making slight jeers at one another just for the hell of it.

If one were to give the two a once over, they might think that they were actually _bonding_.

* * *

Matagi- forked tree/piece of wood 

Takashio- high tide/flood tide

I think the Hokage's names are quite fitting.

I would ike to thank my Beta Teh Randomness Girl for going over this chapter.

Not the most exiting or eventful of chapters, I admit. A bit of cursed seal madness. I'm fairly certain this is the worst and shortest chapter I will ever write. There just wasn't much to do for this one except give the setting that we'll be at for the next 4 chapters or so. The next one will be much better. Whenever I get around to writing it, that is.

At any rate, fell free to review, make a comment or a suggestion or whatever. The way I see it, people are more likely to read a story the more reviews a story has. And a more vain part of me loves recieving compliments. Oh and any helpful advice would be greatly appreciated.

Next Chapter: **Naruto's Ninja Handbook**

Having overcome his inability to read, Naruto is ready to learn the ways of the ninja lifestyle and earn the title of shinobi.


	6. Naruto's Ninja Handbook

**Naruto Uzumaki: Shinobi of the World**

Thank you all for reviewing.

Here's Ch.5

Enjoy

**Chapter Five: Naruto's Ninja Handbook**

"Naru-chan," a voice called as he was gently nudged. "It's time to wake up." The owner of the voice shook him lightly as he stirred in bed. As Naruto seemed to be too comfortable to rise, Tsuki tapped him in the back with glowing fingers. The boy shot up from bed as his chakra pulsed for a moment.

"Oh, did I wake you?" she asked with a warm, innocent smile. "Well I guess you should get ready for the day then."

Naruto groaned as he sat up, his erratic heartbeat calming with his chakra. "What time is it?" he asked groggily as he stretched.

"Probably around Ten o'clock. Breakfast will be done in a moment. Meet you downstairs." Tsuki turned and left a half awake Naruto to get ready.

The young blonde rubbed the sleep from his eyes, scratching his head as he surveyed his surroundings. The bed he was sitting on was far more comfortable than his usual one. He didn't remember there being a bookcase or a desk in his room. Not to mention everything was in blacks and greys. Naruto's eyes widened.

_Where am I?_

**Kemurigakure, the Hidden Smoke Village. Don't you remember yesterday's events? Silly brat.**

Realization slowly dawned on Naruto as he remembered everything that took place. He was the son of Yondaime, heir to the Uzumaki clan, and...

_Container for a fat ass fox._

Kyuubi snarled in disgust. **I am not fat! **the kitsune thought fiercely**. I am an engine of absolute and unequivocal** **destruction the likes of which your mortal mind cannot comprehend.**

_Whatever you say, fat fatty fatikins._

The fox scoffed but remained silent.

_Okay_ Naruto grinned in thought as he stretched _it's the first day of the rest of my life!_

Naruto looked around again as he got out of bed, noticing there was a second door in the room..his room, that is. He walked over to it and opened it with a firm tug. The door opened to reveal his own bathroom.

_I guess I could use a shower..but I don't have a change of clothes_. He looked at himself in the mirror, immediately taking note that he had slept with the face mask, his headband lying on the desk. Naruto gave his clothes a once over. _They aren't too dirty. I think I can get way with wearing them one more day._

The blonde proceeded to take a relaxing shower. Is was much more comfortable than his previous ones as the water didn't smell of rust. Naruto also made sure to get every bit of ash off of his person. He exited and took care of his bathroom routine. All the essentials were already there for him.

Soon enough he was dressed in yesterday's attire and headed down the steps. There was a noticeable difference in the cleanliness of the house. The clothes that previously laid on the floor were nowhere to be seen. Naruto made his way to the kitchen, the smells of something cooking drawing him in.

Tsuki was standing at the stove, searching through cabinets. "Now where do I find some ginger?" she asked herself aloud. "Hmm. Naru-chan," she called without looking back, startling him, "could you go and wake Senpai for me.. I can't find anything in here." Tsuki had apparently forgotten what Motoko had said the night before.

"No problem," Naruto answered enthusiastically, more than happy to help out. He grinned deviously as he made his way up the stairs, debating whether or not to bring a cup of warm water..

"Hello," he called as he knocked on the door, "you in there?" There was no response. The Uzumaki knocked harder. "Hello!?" Having had enough, Naruto placed his hands on the knob and opened the door, surprised that it wasn't locked. "Hello," he called again as he peeked his head trough the door.

Everything in the room was black from what Naruto could see. Art figures that could only be called dark and twised loomed about. A large Phoenix was pained on the wall, a strange looking fan of some sort on it's chest. It stood over the bed as if guarding the sleeping Uchiha. Speaking of whom..

"There she is," Naruto said lowly. She was turned on her side, her back towards the door. Naruto approached, cautiously for some reason. A feeling of dread was upon him the moment her saw her form.

"Umm," dammit, what was her name? He doubted it was actually 'Senpai' as Tsuki called her.

_Ah screw it! I'll find out later._ Naruto reached out to touch her shoulder when he was suddenly hoisted into the air. His legs were left to dangle as he struggled to release the grip around his throat.

It took him several moments, without he benefit of oxygen, to realize that Motoko was choking the life out of him, her grip nearly crushing his windpipe. Naruto gasped, or would have if he weren't dying, upon seeing her one opened eye.

It was the bloodline the Uchiha wielded that swirled in Motoko's right eye. Three bladed pupils spinning around the center pupil. The crimson orb glaring fiercely at the intruder. Using her left hand, the one not clamped onto Naruto's pharynx, she drew a kunai from beneath her pillow.

Naruto saw the pointed weapon, quite familiar with it, and he knew this was the end. He wasn't fighting some villain to the death. He wasn't going to die an old man as his children carried on the legacy of his clan. No, he was gonna be killed by the _psycho bitch _that was supposed to be guarding him. And these were Naruto's last thoughts.

_This is so dumb!_

**Indeed **Kyuubi agreed, not believing his existence was going to end in such a pitiful way.

Naruto waited for the weapon to plunge into his heart...

And waited..

And waited..

**If she's going to kill us can she get on with it? I'm fairly certain you're turning blue. **

At that moment Naruto was unceremoniously dropped onto his butt. He gasped for as his windpipe finally opened. Looking up he saw Tsuki there, both of her arms out, two glowing fingers against the Uchiha's right hand, two more against her throat.

Motoko blinked rapidly, her eye regressing to it's natural coal color. She looked from her hand holding the kunai to Naruto clutching his throat to the pulsing veins of the _Byakugan_ eyes.

"Fuck! I told you not to come into my room!"

**\\\ ///**

Not long after the three were seated at the dinning room table. Breakfast was almost ready

"Would you mind explaining why you were about to throttle Naru-chan?" Tsuki asked innocently.

Motoko glared. "Would you mind explaining why a pile of clothes fell on me when I opened my closet?"

Tsuki looked contemplative for moment before nodding. "Yes. Yes I would."

The Uchiha grunted. She then looked at Naruto who had been looking at her. She sighed when he averted his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry. I am. But in my defense..well that's kind of the problem."

"Huh?" Naruto asked intelligently.

Motoko folded her hands near her mouth, elbows on the table, despite Tsuki's protests. "The thing is..well I'm sure you've heard of sleeping with one eye open?"

They both nodded.

"Well that's what I do. I sleep with one _Sharingan _eye open so I won't be caught by surprise _ever_. During this time my body is sort of on autopilot. Hence the whole," she shrugged her arms, shaking her head, "trying to kill you in your sleep. I mean my sleep. Hell I've gone to sleep not fighting and woken up with dead bodies around."

"I didn't know you Uchiha could activate one eye at a time." Tsuki said, ignoring the bit about corpses. "What would even prompt you to do that? This house is pretty out in the open."

"Some men tried to have their way with me when I was staying at a hotel on an undercover mission. Had the nerve to break into my room while I was sleeping, the bastards."

Tsuki's eyes widened. "Did anything happen?" she asked quietly.

"Uh, yeah. They got castrated and decapitated, that's what." Motoko said with a roll her eyes, as if saying Tsuki was naive to think someone could try to harm her and live.

Naruto felt Kyuubi shiver. **That woman is **_**too **_**much like my mate.**

_What do you mean?_ Naruto listened haphazardly to the fox.

**It's the type of woman that Motoko is. She's devious and manipulative even by my standards, and coming from a demon **_**fox**_** that's saying something. She has talent, charisma and a body men drool over. But the worst thing by far is that she **_**knows **_**all of that and is more than willing to use it. Just like my mate, she's a completely unstoppable force of nature...and that's not even counting her as a kunoichi!**

The blonde shivered at hearing that. He also made sure to remember the name of his onyx eyed guide, this being his first time hearing it. _What do you think of Tsuki? She seems nice._

**She does but..she could possibly be even more dangerous than Motoko. Personality wise she is the exact opposite. Humble and much more gentle than the other girl but she seems the type that, when their patience is finally gone, will totally snap. You won't ever want to cross that threshold...you probably won't make it back.**

_I'll be sure to remember that_ he thought morbidly. By the time he'd finished listening to Kyuubi, the girls had dinner set on the table. A few apples were set on the table, pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

Unsynchronized "Itadakimasu" came from each of them. Before Naruto could reach out for bacon, Tsuki's voice stopped him.

"Here," she held out two cartons of milk. "From now own you are to drink two of these a day."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

Tsuki made a contemplative noise. "Well," she said pulling them back, "if you don't want to be six feet tall, I'll drink them.." Before she could fully retract them, Naruto's small hands latched on to the cartons.

"Uh no that's ok." Naruto scratched his head nervously. "I'll drink them." Meanwhile Motoko was stuffing her face.

They continued to eat, but Naruto had been 'advised' not to eat too much unless he wanted to throw up later. After debating it in his head, he decided it was an even trade. Though he didn't want like the taste of apples, or fruit in general, he ate one with a simple goal now implanted in his mind.

Be six feet tall.

Naruto noticed something strange about Tsuki's plate. "Neh, Tsuki-chan...why don't you eat any meat?"

Tsuki smiled at hearing Naruto call her that. Even if he didn't realize it, he was growing more comfortable around them..her at least.

"I'm a vegetarian Naruto. I don't eat meat."

"Why not? Is it cause you don't like killing animals?" he asked, curious.

Tsuki shook her head, still smiling. "That's not it Naruto. If that were true, I wouldn't kill half the men I do." She took her dished to the sink and washed them, leaving a gapping Naruto and a smirking Motoko.

"Damn Tsuki," she said lowly, "that's some cold ass shit."

_Kyuubi was probably right._ _Crap!_

"Take an hour to digest Naruto..and then we can finally begin your shinobi training." Tsuki called from the kitchen.

Naruto grinned broadly, pulling up his face mask as he made his way back up to his room. "Hai," he called out before he shut the door. He flopped down onto the bed, feeling very content with life.

_What should I do for the next hour?_

**You should go through that backpack. Find out what else is in there.**

_Oh, that's a good idea. _

**Of course it is** Kyuubi scoffed _**I**_** thought of it. **

_Whatever. _Naruto his pack onto the bed as he sat up, crossing his legs. He reached into the bottom of the bag, first pulling out two scrolls. Before today he would have blinked at them and tossed them away. But now things were different; he could read it!

One scroll, grey, had Uzumaki Bloodline: Kawari/Alteration written on it in magisterial writing, the spiral symbol of his clan upon it. The other, a blue scroll, had the title Kazama Bloodline: Tentai/Heavenly Body in decidedly scrawled but legible pen.

**Very interesting. It seems that two bloodlines course through your veins; one from your father's side and one from your mother's.** Sensing Naruto's overwhelming curiosity Kyuubi intervened. **Don't open those just yet. It would be waste of time since you have to go over them with your bodyguards. More importantly, you wouldn't understand the terms anyway.**

With barely restrained urges to read the scroll this instant, Naruto complied and continued fishing through the backpack. He pulled out a small bag containing shuriken and a kunai holsters. They were empty but Naruto tied one shuriken holster to each leg and strapped three kunai holsters to his left pelvis. That was how he'd seen Kakashi wear them. He put the two cards he received the previous day in a pouch for safe keeping.

The only other things in the pack were two thick books and small pamphlet. One book had the spiral of his clan and the words Uzumaki Law on the cover. There was a scroll attached to the book. One addressed to him.

Figuring that he didn't have to share this, Naruto opened the scroll and began to read.

Dear Naruto,

Greetings. This is your grandfather Jishin. I don't have much time so I will be direct. You are the last of our prestigious clan's head family. The hopes for a better future and the balance of the world will end with the clan. As such I will be explaining your duties as head of the Uzumaki.

Firstly, there is the matter of wealth. Somewhere on your person you should have an abundance of the clan's currency. It has the official markings of all the Daimyo of the great shinobi nations, making it worth far more than any other type of currency and excepted anywhere. Use your wealth responsibly and intelligently. Do not spend it frivolously; the effects it could have on an economy could be disastrous. However, do not be afraid to spend it on something you want or need. I will simply trust in your judgement. By using this money wisely during your travels, you will be ready to decide what must be done with the vast Uzumaki fortune you will inherit.

The second order of business is somewhat related to the first. Everything that we Uzumaki do is to achieve and maintain balance. That is why you wear the color grey; it represents the neutrality that we strive express. Remember not to have preferences with any shinobi villages, in spite of any bonds that you may make or enemies discovered. Consult the Uzumaki Law book for further directions.

The final matter of business is by far the most important. Naruto, you are, as previously mentioned, the last of the Uzumaki head family. As such, it is your sole duty to ensure that our precious bloodline does not die with you. You must survive your trials Naruto and you must procreate another generation of Uzumaki. I do not expect you to marry a woman purely for the sake of bearing children. But keep an open mind Naruto and realize that while the act of polygamy can be used for sexual deviancy, it can also lead to you extending love and joy to multiple woman. All I ask is that you consider it.

I would recommend that you have no less than three wives but no more than five. Less than three and you will likely not have a suitable amount of heirs, any more than five and you will not be able to protect all of your spouses.

That being said, I have looked into two very promising candidates to be your wife or wives. The first being the heiress of the Hyuuga clan of Konoha, Hyuuga Hinata. You may also learn from her father how to properly organize a clan. The second is the daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Temari. She is likely to be a powerful kunoichi and is royalty in her own right. You must do whatever is in your power to ensure that the legacy of the clan does not die with you.

I wish you well Naruto. I have no doubts you will become the strongest shinobi to ever walk the face of the earth.

Take care,

Jishin

After reading the message from his grandfather, Naruto was fairly certain his face would never lose it's red blush. _M-m-multiple wives!? _

Kyuubi howled in amusement of his container's expression. **Is little**_** Naru-chan**_** becoming shy? **he asked with false sincerity. The fox broke into cruel laughter once more.

Naruto was still hyperventilating. He couldn't believe this..not only did his grandfather want him to have multiple wives, but he had already been scouting for them before Naruto was even born! Not to mention he had _already met_ Hinata!

Kyuubi calmed down just enough to speak. He was going to save this for later. **Calm down kit, it isn't that big a deal. It's actually pretty orthodox. **

_What's so normal about it!? _Naruto demanded.

**Prestigious clans use marriages to make political and financial gain all the time. I'm impressed that this Jishin wasn't more demanding in his expectations. He did put the fate of his people in your hands.**

Hearing that caused the blonde to stop ripping out his hair. _You're right_ he slowly realized_. My entire clan sacrificed themselves to save me. They had complete faith in _me_. I guess the least I can do is consider this. But still..I'd never saddle someone with me just so I can have kids._

Kyuubi remained silent as Naruto continued to search for that money Jishin's letter had mentioned.

He quickly found the money in a spare kunai holster and placed it in one he was wearing. Naruto found that the pamphlet was an instruction manual on how his clothes and ring worked. He decided to read it later; though he did skim over a part that said he could clean his clothes by channeling chakra into the spiral on his left shoulder. That would be really useful..if he cold get it to work.

Naruto held the final object that was the pack.

"This is odd." he murmured. The book had tabs on the side labeled: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Tactics and Accessorial. There was a large amount of pages between each tab. _What the hell is this thing?_

Kyuubi flicked one of his tails lightly, his way of sighing. **You baka, this was obviously meant to help you keep track of everything you learn as a shinobi. A book to record your feats for future generations of Uzumaki to review and learn from.**

Naruto blinked. _What?_

**Think of it as your..**_**ninja handbook **_the fox explained slowly.

_Ninja Handbook huh?_ Naruto grinned. _I like the sound of that!_ He placed it into the same kunai holster as well.

With the backpack turned inside out and upside down, Naruto safely determined there was nothing left in it. Feeling that it had been roughly an hour, Naruto grabbed the bloodline scrolls went down th steps and out the door, ready to learn the shinobi lifestyle.

Motoko and Tsuki were in the front yard of the house, chatting.

"It's really something I learned from watching The Fourth. I couldn't copy it so I actually had to," here Motoko made a face, "_work_ to learn it. Can you imagine?"

"There is no justice in this world." Tsuki dead panned, her tone thick with sarcasm. "Still, it is amazing you formed a Doujutsu technique from the principles of the Rasen," Tsuki cut off, seeing Naruto approach.

"So you're ready?" Motoko asked evenly as she eyed the scrolls he was holding.

"Born ready!" came Naruto's reply. He held up he two scrolls. "By the way, I found these in my backpack. I think there about my bloodlines!" he said bouncing with excitement.

"What was your first clue?" the Uchiha quipped. The words on them were painfully obvious as to what they pertained.

An oblivious Naruto answered. "The writing." he said honestly.

Tsuki shook her head as she motioned for Naruto to sit between them. The blonde complied, throwing himself to the ground. "Which do you want to read first?"

Naruto glanced between them a few times before gently setting down the Uzumaki scroll. He opened it, his guards leaning over his shoulders to read it as well.

Tentai/Heavenly Body

The body of a Kazama is many times stronger than that of any normal human _or_ shinobi; we have muscles shaped to perfection and bones stronger than steel, not to mention the advanced senses. Our ancestors were sadists who pushed their bodies to the absolute brink to achieve the highest echelons of power the human body would allow. They were nut jobs, sure, but did accomplish their goals. A small sect of Kazama began to focus on channeling chakra into their bones, breaking off from the rest of the clan and moving to the Land of Water; I believe they are currently known as the Kaguya clan, bunch of blood thirsty bastards they are. Anywho, our chakra coils are extremely large and malleable, giving each of us vast supplies of chakra that we can mold in ways no other beings can; this is what makes us masters of form manipulation. The chakra gates in our bodies can be opened with relative ease; whereas it may take a normal person months or years to open them, it only takes us a few weeks. They're not all readily available at once, they kinda become ready to open as you age. There's even legend of a ninth gate within Tentai. And lastly, but not least, we're all so _damn_ good lookin'.

Naruto laughed at that last line. He hadn't understood much of it but he was sure it would be explained to him by the end of the day. He looked to his guides, checking to see if they were done.

In all honesty, the girls had finished almost as soon as they started. Motoko had simply glanced at it with her _Sharingan_, instantly aware of all it's contents due to the photographic memory her bloodline possessed. Tsuki, having developed something similar as she had trained to scan with her _Byakugan_, also finished quickly.

Seeing no need to wait, Naruto rolled up his Kazama scroll and set it down in place of his Uzumaki scroll. The shinobi to be opened it and began to read.

Kawari/Alteration

The chakra of those who possess Kawari is able to shift greatly, making the Uzumaki clan masters of nature manipulation. Every Uzumaki is born with the ability to wield at least two elemental natures of chakra. The chakra coils of this bloodline's holders are able to remember the ways in which chakra is molded; a chakra coil memory. This makes it significantly less demanding to perform any act with chakra after initially attempting. A select few with Kawari are able to use one handed seals to properly mold chakra into a jutsu. The final aspect of Kawari is the ability of certain members to forcibly suppress and control the youki of demons through the use of their own chakra. It should be known that in the chakra circulatory system, near the abdomen, of members of the Uzumaki head family is in the shape of a spiral. This spiral carries all the abilities of the Kawari bloodline to it's known limits. Also, as women of the head family give birth, this spiral collapses, causing the inevitable death of the mother.

Naruto frowned deeply after reading the last part. It only served to remind him that his mother was going to die no matter what happened. He rolled it up as well.

Seeing the look on Naruto's face, Tsuki couldn't help but have slightly morbid thoughts. _Couldn't they have a little more tact than that?_

"So then," Tsuki began, trying to focus the attention of the blonde on more positive matters, "impressive, right Senpai?"

"Sure is." A smirking Motoko answered, playing along. "I' sure he just.._bleeds_ talent." She licked her lips.

"Heh," Naruto laughed nervously. "So, uh, could you explain it all to me then?" he asked politely.

The onyx eyed beauty tapped her chin for a moment. "To sum it up kid, you were born a stronger ninja than many people strive their entire lives to be."

He looked to Tsuki.

"A fairly accurate explanation." she allowed. "Keeping in mind what we've just read, lets get started." She unhooked the front most scroll from her belt and produced a pen. "You can take notes with these." She handed them to Naruto.

"Now pay close attention, alright?"

Naruto nodded vigorously, pen and scroll in hand. Motoko just relaxed, kneeling on the ground as sh waited for her part to chime in on.

"To begin with, chakra; the most powerful weapon a ninja can wield. Chakra is the product of physical energy sewn into every cell in your body and spiritual energy gained from, usually, lengthy training and experience. It travels through the body in chakra coils of the chakra circulatory system, much like your blood runs through your veins. The larger the chakra coils themselves, the more chakra one has access to wield. Chakra exits the body from three hundred-sixty one tenketsu or chakra points. Chakra can also be converged into elemental natures."

Here, Motoko picked up, and Naruto turned to face her. "There are numerous ways to harness chakra but the use of hand seals is by far the most common. There are twelve hand seals that are considered standard. It's said that monks created them in some unknown location as chakra was first being discovered. They make molding chakra much easier. The hand seals are," she began performing them slowly, "Tori/Bird. Inoshishi/Boar. Inu/Dog. Usagi/Hare. Hitsuji/Ram. Uma/Horse. Nezumi/Rat. Hebi/Snake. Ryu/Dragon. Ushi/Ox. Tora/Tiger. Saru/Monkey. But performing the seals that slowly is just plain suicide." Her hands moved in a blur that Naruto couldn't hope to track. "Now, how many times do you think I just completed the twelve set of seals?"

"...none?"

"Three times Naruto." She smirked seeing his gawking expression.

"No way!" the boy cried in outright denial and shock. "Your hands only moved for, like, a second!"

"Precisely. By the time your training is complete, you should be able to preform them just as quickly."

Naruto looked doubtful but nodded.

The Uchiha continued with the lecture. Honestly, she felt a little like an academy teacher. "Chakra is harnessed for the single purpose of activating a jutsu, which is any technique a ninja uses. Six ranks for jutsu exist; from E, the easiest to preform, to S, the most difficult. In between them are D, C, B and A. Remember that just because a jutsu is high ranked doesn't mean it's more powerful than a low ranked one. The higher rank simply means that the jutsu itself is more difficult to perform. Got it?"

Naruto nodded silently as he scribbled.

"There are three main categories jutsu are divided into." Motoko paused for a moment as she considered which to begin with and which to save for last. It was an easy decision to start with Taijutsu, the easiest to understand, then move to the moderate Ninjutsu and _definitely_ save Genjutsu for last. Those were a _bitch_ for anyone but the Uchiha and Hyuuga.

"The first is Taijutsu, also referred to as Body Techniques or Hand-To-Hand combat. There are literally thousands of styles for it. Taijutsu is fighting using only he physical energy in the body, solely independent of the spiritual energy used to create chakra. However, chakra can be used to enhance certain Taijutsu techniques or styles. The better physical condition your body is in; your muscles for example, the more stamina you will be able to exert. Taijutsu is typically faster than other forms of jutsu and can be used to give someone an edge speed wise. Say someone is performing the hand seals for a jutsu too slowly..."

Naruto's eyes widened as he understood. "Then you can hurry up and smash them in the face before they're done!" he exclaimed, punching his palm. "I get it."

Motoko nodded. "Very good. Now on to Ninjutsu, the Ninja Techniques. Ninjutsu are executed as hand seals are preformed; molding your chakra as I've explained. Anything that physically affects the environment, the user or whatever target can be classified as a Ninjutsu. There really is no limit to what a Ninjutsu can be used for; there are probably thousands upon thousands of em out there. Tsuki mentioned elemental chakra, remember?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment and then reviewed his notes. Afterward, he nodded.

"The five basic elements for elemental Ninjutsu are," she began drawing in the dirt with a stick, "Water: Suiton jutsu, Fire: Katon jutsu, Wind: Futon jutsu, Lightning: Raiton jutsu and Earth: Doton jutsu." The words all drawn in a cycle, Earth looping back into Water. "This is the balance between elemental Ninjutsu. Water douses Fire. Fire ignites with Wind. Wind blows away Lightning. Lightning pierces Earth. Earth swallows Water. Remember that, it'll probably save your life someday."

The blonde quickly copied the cycle onto the scroll.

"Also remember that a jutsu with element disadvantage may overcome it's weakness. Just imagine the dim flame of a candle going up against the mighty winds of a hurricane. It's obvious which will overcome which." She used a wind versus flame scenario knowing the kid had a great affinity to it.

"Hmm," Naruto murmured with his 'thinking face' on. "Makes sense I guess."

Motoko snickered slightly, but maintained composure. "Right then." She took a deep breath. "The last jutsu type that we'll be covering, Genjutsu, Illusion Techniques. This is by far the most complicated type of jutsu to perform..and probably the most sinister. What it does is use someone's own chakra to attack their nervous system, affecting the five senses: sight, hearing, smell, taste and feeling. It would take an extremely powerful and sensitive Genjutsu to affect _all_ five at once. Therefore they usually only affect one or two senses at a time. How a Genjutsu actually works is by sending a pulse of your own chakra into someone else's body, disrupting their chakra flow. To focus on the sense of feeling is the simplest because it runs throughout your entire body, but focusing on any of the other senses requires the caster of the jutsu to focus on the chakra flow around that specific body part, which is vastly more difficult. If you wanted someone to falsely hear you coming from a direction, for example, you would have to disrupt the flow around the chakra in their ears. Same for the eyes, nose and tongue. And, finally, the more chakra someone has the larger a chakra pulse you'll need to disrupt their chakra flow. If you don't use enough it's like tossing a pebble into a river, expecting it to stop the flow of water. Use just enough and that pebble becomes a boulder." She sighed, glad to have gotten all of that out.

Naruto was rubbing his temples after taking notes. "Anything else I should know?"

"Of course there is." she said mildly. "I haven't told you how to break them yet. To do that you have to disrupt the disruption of your chakra. You can either slow down your chakra flow or you can rapidly increase the flow. Either one will cause your chakra system to re-balance itself. That, or you can cause yourself extreme bodily pain. Use whichever method you have to in order to release an illusion. "

Naruto sighed. His hand was starting to cramp. "Anything else?"

"Yeah." she drawled out. "There's something Genjutsu users have to be able to do. Something that gives them a great edge in every situation. In order to inflict a Genjutsu you must be able to recognize and track the target's chakra signature, the way their chakra flows. Chakra signatures are as unique to each ninja as fingerprints are, recognizing them is something of a sixth sense. In order to conceal your chakra you must slow your chakra flow as much as possible. That makes you virtually undetectable to this sixth sense. It isn't essential to know but it's useful.. Get all that?"

The pen hit the ground as soon as she finished speaking. "Hai." he confirmed as he flexed his hand. He picked up the pen again, this time with his left hand, holding the scroll in his right.

Both Tsuki and Motoko blinked at that. _Is he ambidextrous?_

"My left hand should do." he muttered to himself before turning to his guides. "So..what else is there?"

They glanced at one another.

Tsuki took the initiative. "I noticed that you now have a kunai and shuriken holsters.."

"Huh?" He looked down at the containers on his legs and then to his left hip. "Oh, yeah. These were in my backpack with the scrolls."

"I need you to write down the ninja equipment I'm going to tell you about."

He held the pen, still in his left hand, to the scroll. "Shoot."

"Kunai. Double bladed kunai. Shuriken. Senbon. Ninja scroll. Exploding tags. Makabishi."

"..and makabishi. Okay got it."

"May I see your scroll for a moment?" Tsuki asked kindly.

How could he say no to that? He handed it to her compliantly.

She and Motoko scanned over it. There were mostly the essentials of everything they went over along with a doodle of Motoko's head with bat wings coming out the top. What really interested them was the fact that everything Naruto wrote with his left hand was just as accurate as what he'd written with the right. They concluded that Naruto was indeed ambidextrous..and didn't seem to think much of it.

"Ok. We'll need to head back into the house for a bit.."

Motoko was cut off by Naruto's shouts. "Nani!? We haven't even started training yet!"

The onyx eyed kunoichi sighed. "Draw a kunai for me then."

Patting himself down first, Naruto shrugged sheepishly.

"That's what I thought. The armory is in the basement. C'mon." she waved lazily, marching to the house.

The door leading to what Motoko had surely transformed into a devilish dungeon of utter doom, was located conveniently in the kitchen. Naruto walked down the steps cautiously. He'd seen what this woman did with her room.

The steps creaked eerily despite the house being quite new. No light penetrated the cellar as the three stood there.

"Where's that damn light?" Motoko felt around in the air. With a click the 'armory' became illuminated. Shelves of ninja equipment stretched from wall to wall. Everything a ninja could need was in here. Easily enough to arm a small village.

Naruto glanced from side to side, taking cautious steps to the middle of the room; he didn't want to poke his eyes out or anything.

Tsuki took hold of Naruto's hand, guiding him through the room of endless weapons. "These," she pulled down a few knives with rings on the handles, "are called kunai. Place them into your kunai holster on your hip." He did so; the one closest to his left hand he'd been using to hold the stuff from his backpack. The kunai he placed in the middle of his three holsters.

Tsuki carefully handed him another weapon. It looked very similar to the kunai but where he handle should have been there was another blade. "I guess this is the double bladed kunai, right?"

She nodded in approval, handing him a few ninja stars. "And these are called shuriken." He placed them into the holster on his right side. "Senbon." Tsuki gave him several needle like projectiles; which he stored in the holster on his left leg. "Ninja scroll." This was a blank, white scroll a little larger than the ones containing the knowledge of his bloodlines; Naruto placed it into the hip holster closest to his right. "Exploding tags."seeing Naruto's face light up, in a most devious manner, she quickly added, "On second thought, I'll hold on to these for now." The blonde pouted childishly but didn't argue. "And makabishi." the final piece of equipment being small but sharp spikes. They kind looked like jumping jacks...not that _he'd _ever payed with them! Just reminded him of when he had seen some girls playing in the park.

Fully equipped, and feeling more bad ass than ever, Naruto exited to the front yard.

Tsuki spoke up. "Now that you have an adequate understanding of the shinobi ways, you are ready. To begin with," she unhooked another scroll from her pouch and opened it, turning it to the blonde, "the twelve hand seals. Learn to do these before anything else."

"Okay..how?" he asked, curious.

She smiled apologetically. "Gomen. This is really something that you must teach yourself. We can't help you with this."

Naruto looked deflated at first, but then a gaze of determination swept his features. He nodded silently and turned to sit in front of the paper, his back towards the porch that the kunoichi sat on.

"How long do you think it'll take him?" Motoko asked as she sat in a chair on the porch.

"I don't have anything to base his learning curve off of..hard to tell." Tsuki answered before smirking slyly. "By the way, I thought you did a excellent job explaining jutsu to Naruto. Ever thought about working at the academy?"

"Absolutely. Not!" she practically snarled. "That is such a shit job."

Tsuki sighed. "Will you ever clean up your language?"

The Uchiha considered this. She nodded. "There is one possible way..but it won't happen for a long time." her tone almost longing.

Raising a delicate eyebrow, Tsuki asked, "You mean when we get back to Konoha?"

Motoko stiffened, causing the Hyuuga to smirk once more.

"Or maybe just when you meet up with a certain one eyed Jonin.."

Motoko growled. "Shut up! Kakashi is a bastard! A bastard I tell you!" she exclaimed, none of that real, fiery Uchiha contempt behind her words.

"Uh huh. Sure." a wholly convinced Tsuki responded as she turned her gaze on Naruto.

Said blonde was currently fumbling with his fingers, trying to get these damn hand seals down. He had wholly discarded any notions of one handed seals until he could do the regular ones. These things were a lot harder than they looked. The knuckles of his gloves kept mashing together and his fingers would jab one another. The only one he could do correctly and easily was the Hitsuji; which he decided would be his focusing seal. After failing to perform the Uma, yet again, Naruto decided to take a different approach.

He began examining the hand seals, comparing them to one another and looking for differences and similarities. There were three types of hand seals, he decided. Seven of them: Nezumi, Ryu, Hebi, Ousu Buta, Tora, Inu and Saru, were fisted seals in which the hands usually overlapped each other and required little finger movement. Four of them: Ushi, Usagi, Uma and Tori, were difficult finger interlocking seals that required precise finger movement and dexterity. The final seal, Hitsuji, was a perfect combination of both..for him at least.

Naruto sat there thinking about this. He gazed down at the seals for a moment..and inspiration hit him. _I've got an idea!_ he inwardly snapped his fingers.

The shinobi in training placed his hands into the Hitsuji seal. Then he began doing the hand fisted seals, going back to Hitsuji between each one.

Hitsuji. Nezumi. Hitsuji. Ryu. Hitsuji. Hebi. Hitsuji. Ousu Buta. Hitsuji. Tora. Hitsuji. Inu. Hitsuji. Saru.

Naruto grinned broadly. That had worked perfectly! He then proceeded to do the same with the final four seals, getting them all correctly as well.

_Now I just have to work on the speed..._

Forty minutes later, an exited Naruto jumped onto the porch. "Guess what I can do." he said in a sing song voice.

"Pat your head and stomach at the same time" Motoko asked., smirking.

The blonde huffed indignantly. "Course I can do that!" He then tried to do so, accidentally poking himself in the eye and almost unlatching his equipment. "Heh," he laughed nervously, "so I can't do that." He scratched his head sheepishly before brightening. "But I can do the hand seals." He gave Motoko a raspberry.

Motoko gave a silent questioning glance. _That fast? Learning by himself? He's gotta be bluffing._ "So your saying you've mastered them?" Receiving an enthusiastic nod, she decided to test him. "Hn. All right then..Usagi!"

"Hah!" he shouted, forming the seal for the Hare flawlessly.

A little surprised, Motoko nodded. "Not, not bad." she allowed, then moved as if turning the other way. She snapped bac to his direction, pointing a commanding finger. "Hebi!"

His hands clasped into the Snake seal.

"Hitsuji!"

"Easy!" the Ram seal formed.

Before the repetitiveness went further, Tsuki interrupted. "I think it's safe to assume you've mastered them all. Astounding work, Naruto. Your already making great progress." she complimented warmly.

Naruto flushed a bit, scratching his head as he enjoyed the attention.

"Yeah, yeah," Motoko drawled as she lightly bopped him on the head. "Nice work, but don't let it go to your head."

The Jinchuuriki container just couldn't stop grinning.

Tsuki clapped her hands as she stood. "I think we're ready to move on."

"What's next?" the blonde asked excitedly.

"I think we should work on chakra control now." Tsuki answered.

"Oh joy." the Uchiha sighed. "This is gonna take all day."

"Actually, it should only take about half an hour."

Motoko actually gaped. Something she didn't do often. "You can't be serious! How would that even be possible!?"

Tsuki smiled smugly. "Because I am a genius." she said simply.

After blinking for a moment, the senior kunoichi smirked. "Go for it then."

"This way." the white eyed girl called as she lead the group. Motoko followed, not wanting to miss this. Soon they were at a small lake where Motoko practiced Katon. There was a tree close by, making the scene perfect for what Tsuki intended.

"In order for a ninja to fully utilize their chakra," she began the lecture "they must be able to control of their chakra seasonably. If your do not mold chakra correctly and try to force a jutsu, it will most likely fail or you will waste a large portion of chakra executing the jutsu. This is something every shinobi must be aware of for if one should be completed run down on chakra, they will die."

Naruto's face showed surprise and a bit of fear.

"Don't worry about that though." she assured him. "With your vast supply of chakra that's nearly impossible. Not to mention that you will have perfect chakra shortly."

"That's cool but..how?"

"First I need you to stand up." He complied, getting to his feet. "Now hold still. This may sting a bit." She approached him with intimidating glowing fingers. Her eyes glowing with the _Byakugan_.

He groaned inwardly. Not this again.

Tsuki poked him in the chest with her index finger.

Naruto blinked for a moment as a strange sensation overtook him. His lips wobbled as she poked him yet again. By the third poke he was outright giggling, the tingling sensation coursing through his body demanding it.

Motoko blinked, bewildered by the sight.

Tsuki smiled lightly. _Only three hundred fifty-eight to go.. _

By the time she had finished; with a poke to his thoracic vertebrae, Naruto was rolling on the ground with laughter.

"T-Tsuki-chan..why hahaha..did you hahaha..do all that?" he asked through gasps of air. She'd even managed to somehow get his sandals off.

"I an assure you Naruto, unlike some people," he paused, throwing Motoko a deadpan look, before continuing, "there is a method to my madness. Take a look under your sleeves."

Naruto, finally sitting upright and collecting himself, did so. He blinked when he saw many red dots running across his arm. He checked the other to find the same thing. They were on his shins too.

"Neh, Tsuki-chan, what is this?"

"What do _you_ think they are?" the Hyuuga asked, wanting Naruto to figure it out.

"Are these the..tenketsu things?" he asked slowly.

"Correct. I have gently shut all of your three hundred sixty-one tenketsu. At the moment no chakra can escape your body. Now we have to hurry before you pass out. Have you picked a hand seal that most helps you focus you chakra?"

He nodded, a little disconcerted about that passing out bit. "Hitsuji."

"Good." She took his right hand and tapped on the tenketsu at the tip of his index finer. Satisfied that the chakra point had been opened, she released his hand. "I want you to focus all the chakra you can into your right hand."

Naruto nodded again. With his hands set into the Ram seal, he began to focus on his chakra. He was finally getting an understanding about this incredible power source he had been oblivious to. It was like a mighty river of pure energy surging through him. _Empowering_ him. Now it had been bottled up and sealed away. His chakra raged like a caged beast thrashing against the bars of it's prison. And it had nothing to due with Kyuubi.

He focused on channeling as much of that energy as he could into his hand. The result was an intense, _visible_ burst of chakra flowing from his finger. Naruto blinked, gazing at his hand as if it were his first time seeing it. That had felt..odd.

Motoko, who had been watching with a fair amount of interest, smirked widely. So that was what Tsuki was doing. She was brilliant!

"Good. Now try once more." a nearly giddy Tsuki requested.

Naruto complied. The burst of chakra coming forth with the same amount of power as before, possibly going further. The only noticeable difference..he hadn't even had to focus to get it to come out. He just _willed_ it to come, like in the old man's office.

For the next twenty minutes or so, Tsuki had been repeating the process three hundred sixty more times. Ending at the back of the neck once more, she sealed that tenketsu back up, making all of his chakra points closed once more.

Stepping back, she deactivated her _Byakugan_; her chakra a little on the low side. Aside from that, she didn't want to be blinded by what was about to transpire. "We're almost finished Naruto. At the moment, all of your tenketsu are closed. I want you to open each one of them all on your own. Think you can handle it?"

"I'll try." an unsure Naruto answered. He stood straight, his knees bent slightly and his hands balled into fists. Then he began to focus on the energy he'd become well acquainted with. Naruto gritted his teeth as it began to spread to it's many targets. Unlike before, when it was somewhat wild and untamed, he gave this energy perfect direction. Controlling it, command it.

_Wielding _it.

The girls watched in silent awe as the shinobi they were forming began to light up like a Christmas tree. They could both feel the huge amount of chakra he was molding, the chakra that was about to be unleashed.

With what could be construed as a battle cry, Naruto let loose his power. Like miniature volcanoes, each and every one of his tenketsu ruptured open, expectorating his chakra in a great flash of blue light. Both the girls could feel their hair sway as the wave of energy passed by them.

The light died down to reveal Naruto panting heavily in a small crater caused by the eruption of his chakra. Pulling himself up, Naruto grinned. "How...was...that?" he managed between gasps.

Unexpectedly, Motoko began to clap. And not in that slow clapping that echoed with sarcasm. She was genuinely impressed.

Naruto took that as a good sign. He turned to Tsuki. She was smiling warmly at him. "I am impressed as well. Topnotch work Naruto."

"Heh, arigato. Is it as easy for everyone to do that?"

"Not at all." she corrected with a shake of the head. "The level of control you've attained is usually not possible even after a lifetime of training."

The boy completely lost his grin. "Then how..?"

"You don't know?" Motoko asked, surprised.

He shook is head. "No..I thought this was normal."

The Uchiha scoffed lightly. "Is anything about you normal Naruto?"

"Nope." he answered right away. "I'm one of a kind."

"That you are."Motoko allowed wit a nod. "But you do know how you were able to. We read about it, remember?"

Naruto scratched his head, trying to jolt his memory. "Oh yeah! I remember now! My Kawari let's my chakra coils remember how I use chakra right?"

"Right." Tsuki answered. "By shutting off access to all but one of your tenketsu, your chakra had no place else to go. I knew that your body would _remember _how the chakra passed through each individual tenketsu. And now you can do that at will." the Hyuuga explained proudly. "Congratulations Naruto. You now have perfect chakra control."

"That sounds like a good thing." he half asked.

"In time you will learn it is more than just good. But for now," Tsuki sighed tiredly, "Senpai will show you some chakra control exercises." She sat on the grass in a dignified manner.

"Well this should take about five seconds." Motoko muttered, mostly to herself. She motioned to the tree. "Any shinobi worth their weight in jutsu can attach themselves to a solid surface. Tree climbing, for instance." Motoko the effortlessly jumped a good two stories, hanging upside down on a high branch. "By maintaining a constant flow of chakra I am able to remain standing like this for days." she shouted to a gawking Naruto. "If I use too little chakra," she dropped like an anchor, "I fall off." Just as she was mere feet from the ground, Motoko jutted her legs out and halted completely. "Use too much." she suddenly blasted from the tree, leaving a heavy indentation of splintered bark. "And you force yourself off. Since you can't jump like I can, a running start really helps. The bottoms of the feet are the most difficult places to channel chakra Understand?"

"Hai." he confirmed with a two fingered salute. He set his gaze on the tree, channeling the chakra to his feet with unpracticed ease. He darted for the tree stump. Feeling himself falling from the base of the tree, Naruto quickly added more chakra, finding the correct balance as he easily ran up the tree.

"We should work on Taijutsu next." Motoko suggested, Naruto's uncoordinated movements reminding her. "Only problem is I don't know any basic Taijutsu. How bout you?"

Tsuki shook her head and unhooked a scroll releasing a book titled 'Taijutsu for Beginners'. "I think I packed this a few years ago."

"That should work."

By the time they had finished talking, Naruto had ran back down the tree, stumbling slightly as he hit the ground.

"All done." he said happily.

Motoko nodded. "The next exercise is water walking." She calmly walked out onto the lake. "This is similar to tree climbing but instead of an unmoving surface, water is constantly flowing. This requires you to constantly shift your chakra to match the flow of the water. Now you try."

Naruto carefully tapped the water with his foot. Feeling confident enough that he wouldn't drown, the blonde stepped out onto the water. He wobbled a bit but soon got the hag of it, practically skating across the water's surface. He tried to spin in a fancy manner and, naturally, almost drowned.

"That's good enough." Motoko called. "Now come to shore." She decided that having Naruto do the leaf concentration technique would be quite unnecessary, seeing that he could already create the bursts of chakra.

Naruto shook his legs a little to get the water off them. "So what's next?"

"Up for a little Taijutsu?" Motoko asked with a knowing smirk.

"Hai! I'm ready to learn how to kick some ass!" Naruto exclaimed with a kick.

"Language Naruto." Tsuki reprimanded lightly. It was only he slimmest of hopes that Naruto wouldn't become a gutter mouth with Motoko, well, having a tongue.

"Gomen." he apologized sheepishly. "I just get a little excited."

The three soon found themselves back in the front yard. They made him do some stretches before getting to the art of hand-to-hand.

"First off," Motoko began, "don't expect to be doing flying jump kicks first thing. Taijutsu is a seasoned art that becomes better with time and experience. Now I'm going to get into a stance and I want you to copy it."

Tsuki laughed lightly. There was a _great_ irony in someone mimicking an Uchiha.

Naruto nodded and attempted to do the same movement. It was a basic, basic stance, from what the ebony haired girl said. It was actually similar to the stance he had taken when he forced open his tenketsu. The key difference being that he was less slouched.

Motoko took a moment to adjust any flaws in the stance. There were quite a few but that could only be expected. She made sure that his footing was correct as well. Nodding, he stepped back. "Take a moment to remember this stance."

He dd so, taking mental note of the placement of every limb.

"Now show me a kick." He launched his foot outward, falling as he put too much strength and speed into it. A bit red, he picked himself up and got back into the ready stance. "When you move to make a kick, or any movement for that matter, make sure that you maintain proper balance. Balance is the key to every movement. Without it your attacks, your defense, your very being becomes sloppy and inaccurate. Remember that even the slightest of slight mistakes will likely get you killed."

Naruto nodded seriously. They continued working on the basic Taijutsu for an hour or so.

"That's enough Taijutsu for today." She reached into her vest and tossed him a book.

"'Taijutsu for Beginners.'" he read the title aloud.

"Read that whenever. It should give you a better understanding of Taijutsu. For now," she cracked her neck loudly, "we'll train in shuriken and kunai aiming."

Motoko lead him to the side of the house where multiple target logs were placed.

"You have a bunch of ninja equipment, but really, all you have to train in is kunai and shuriken to be able to use them properly. Before that I'm going to explain what all of his is for." she motioned to his equipment.

"First off, kunai and shuriken." She whipped out an ninja star, spinning it around her fingers swiftly. "They have a multitude of purposes: stabbing, distracting, even blocking other weapons, which leads to their main use, projectiles."

She took the shuriken in her hand and showed him the proper stance for beginners. Right elbow bent pointing directly ahead. Right hand holding the shuriken, index and middle fingers on one side and the thumb on the other. Her left arm raised, fingers pointing straight. Right foot in front of the left, knees bent.

"Use your left hand to help you balance and aim at your target. Focus to where your fingers are pointing as your target and aim just below your hand being sure not to hit it. Once you properly focused bring your elbow straight. This is where most of your power will come from and snap your wrist at the right time for accuracy. Observe carefully." She threw the weapon with extreme accuracy landing it directly in the center. "And there you have it, a perfectly thrown shuriken."

Naruto carefully took out a shuriken and raised it. Again she corrected the flaws in his stance. After a few moments of concentration, Naruto launched the ninja star at the target. It landed a few inches away fro the bulls eye.

"Hn. Pretty good for a first attempt. You have the basics down so let's move on to kunai. Hold one in either hand and take your Taijutsu stance. He nodded and bent is knees slightly, holding the knife in his left hand.

She began to show him the proper stabbing, slashing and throwing motions for kunai. Slowly, as he had done with the hand seals, Naruto integrated using kunai with what little Taijutsu he'd learned.

After a few hours of training, alternating between training with kunai and shuriken, Naruto's moves became more smooth and fluid. There was the obvious roughness of a novice to them but that would only get better with time.

She had also explained what his other equipment was for. Double bladed kunai were typically used for hand-to-hand because they were so difficult to throw but great for cutting. Senbon were difficult to aim but even more so to track; great for piercing someone without them noticing until it was too late. Ninja scrolls were used to carry anything a ninja didn't have room for in their packs. And makabishi could be used as a trap to cut someone's feet up or even thrown directly onto a person.

"Just something it will take time to master." Motoko informed Naruto as he caught his breath.

He nodded wordlessly.

_He might be getting a little tired. Better wrap the lesson up _she thought, walking to the front of the house where Tsuki waited. "All right Naruto. Genjutsu. You remember what I said about how to break one?"

After thinking about it, he nodded. "I have to..slow down or speed up my chakra flow or..cause myself physical pain."

Motoko nodded. "I'm going to place a low level Genjutsu on you. All you have to do is break it. Ready?"

"Hai." Naruto answered, alert.

With a fraction of effort, Motoko emitted a chakra pulse.

That moment everything around him began to fade into nothingness. Soon Naruto was left in what could only be described as an empty void.

"Huh." he grunted slightly. Getting to it, Naruto focused on slowing his chakra flow as much as possible. His power source obeyed his command, flowing just enough so that he didn't pass out. "Kai!" The Genjutsu shattered and Naruto found himself in the same spot as before...with a kunai uncomfortably near his throat.

He shivered.

"Don't wet yourself. I was just showing you the dangers of Genjutsu. They're mostly for distraction but they'll get you if your not quick enough." She placed the kunai back into her holster and stepped in front of him. "We can go over how to perform a Genjutsu later. I know it would bore you at this point."

Naruto laughed nervously. How had she been able to tell about his lack of interest in the illusion arts?

The Uchiha rubbed her hands together. "Now for a personal favorite, Ninjutsu. We'll start with a basic jutsu everybody and their grandmas can do. All you have to do is focus you're chakra on changing you're outer appearance and." Motoko was enveloped by a puff of smoke caused by released chakra. It cleared to reveal...Motoko. "This is called the _Henge/Transformation_."

Naruto sweat dropped, as did Tsuki. "You didn't even change.." Naruto observed lividly.

"Hn." Motoko flicked her hair vainly. "That's only because I'm already perfect. Now in order to do this jutsu correctly you must have all the detail in your head. The chakra does the rest of the work."

Naruto suddenly grinned mischievously. "Okay then!" He formed Hitsuji an was also covered by a cloud of smoke. It cleared to reveal...Motoko, er, sort of. She had no nose and an expression that clearly said 'I'm overly medicated'. The 'Motoko' began to squawk and strut like a chicken.

Naruto suddenly found himself on the ground.

"Little _gaki_." the real Motoko hissed vehemently. "How _dare_ you defile my beauty in such a way!?" Was it a Genjutsu or were there really flames leaping behind her?

Tsuki couldn't help but laugh loudly at the display, only laughing louder as her senior glared at her.

"I'm going to assume that was intentional, bastard child." Motoko said, still seathing slightly. "Now, still concerning Ninjutsu, is nature manipulation. Any ninja can perform jutsu of a certain element but only up to C class jutsu. For these jutsu the hand seals will convert the nature of your chakra automatically. Beyond that, nature manipulation in manual. Now, for this element the Tora symbol usually works. Form the seal and let it flow freely."

Naruto formed the Tora hand seal and put forth no effort. There was definitely..something going on with his chakra. "I feel..kinda hot."

"That's natural. Now I'm going to show you a set of hand seals. Be sure to memorize them." Motoko slowly formed the seals to one of her family's favorite jutsu; beginning with Uma and ending with Tora...

"Got it?" He nodded. "Alright. Now when you string them together and execute them.." she made the hand seals and performed the jutsu. _Katon: Gokakyu/Great Fireball_.She shot a large fireball in the direction of the lake. Cupping her ear, she smirked upon hearing the loud hissing of steam. "Ah perfect aim." She turned to Naruto... "You might want to take of your mask before you..try?" ...only to find him trembling, eyes wide.

He looked between Motoko, the rising steam from the lake, and his own hands with what could only be described as complete and absolute terror.

"Y-y-you were," he stepped back fro her, "t-trying to teach me a fire jutsu!?" He was shaking badly now, a mixture of fear, shock and contempt running through him. But the fear greatly overriding the other erratic emotions.

"Senpai..didn't you learn yesterday?" Tsuki's tone one of disappointment as she patted Naruto's back while keeping him from running away. "Naruto is terrified of fire."

"I..I..." For the first time in a long while, Uchiha Motoko was speechless. What had she done so wrong? She only wanted to share this with the kid..

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "And just what is so bad about me teaching him a _Katon_!?" she snapped, slightly hurt. "I thought you wanted to be ninja! This is a basic technique to learn! What is your deal with fire!?" She felt like she was being made to be the bad guy.

"Senpai." Tsuki groaned imploringly. "It's..best left alone."

"No!" she denied fiercely. "That's an unacceptable answer! Now one of you tell me what the _fuck_ is going on, or I'll shove fireballs down both your throats!"

Naruto, through great effort, stopped shaking. "You really want to know?"he asked hollowly. His tone so unlike it's usual upbeat and energetic self.

"Naruto," Tsuki said gently, not wanting him to have to remember, "you don't have to.."

He shook his head, smiling sadly. "No. She should know this." He stared at the Uchiha with haunted eyes.

That look..on a _child_. The pain held in those eyes was palpable. It nearly caused her gag.

"I'll tell you then. It happened about a year ago..."

**\\\ ///**

A five year old Naruto walked happily down the street. Eyes closed, limbs flailing back and forth and that big grin on his face. He had a stomach full of ramen and actually had a hot shower today. Life was good!

Now he was just wandering around an abandoned, run down part of the village. He liked to come here now and then just to find a little peace. No cold eyes anywhere to glare at him.

At least, none that he knew of.

Naruto stopped when he noticed a small pattering sound. He looked ahead to see a blue, rubber ball with white stars painted all over it. His face lit up. That had been the ball he was eyeing in the toy store! Well, that is, before he got chased away.

He sobered a little remembering that; and that the ball wasn't his and that he should return it. After all, what kind of Hokage was a thief?

_Besides_ he thought brightening _maybe they'll let me play with it for a bit as a favor. _

Grinning at the thought, Naruto ran up to the ball and picked it up. He enjoyed the feel of it for a moment before looking in every direction for the owner. "Hello, anyone loose a ball?" he called out, only receiving his own echo in response.

"That's weird," he muttered, "who'd loose a ball like this and not be lookin all over for it?" That was when Naruto heard what sounded like footsteps coming from an abandoned building. Had he been able to read he would have known it was condemned.

"Hello," he called into the darkness, "I found your ball." Still no response. _Must have been my imagination..better keep looking. _

As Naruto turned to leave the building, he stopped, hearing a strange whistling noise. When it stopped he felt a strange sensation in his left leg. He looked down...

To realize their was a kunai embedded in his kneecap.

Tears welling up in his eyes, Naruto took a deep breath, ready to scream in pain at the top of his lungs. Just as he was about to...

A senbon became lodged into his throat.

Naruto dropped the ball, his good Samaritan deed forgotten, and clutched his throat as he fell to the ground on his side, paralyzed by the pain. Tears and blood, _his_ tears and blood, flowed freely to the ground. Just as Naruto thought it was over, a sadistic, male voice spoke to him.

"Does it hurt," the uncaring sneer in the voice tangible to the dying blonde.

Naruto couldn't see the owner of the voice as it came from his other side. He strained his eyes to see, almost rolling them into the back of his head, but to no avail. The attacker was just out of his eyesight.

Naruto gasp weakly, trying to beg for mercy.

The voice laughed sinisterly. "Good. Feel the pain hell spawn. _Suffer_ as we have." The sneer now gone, Naruto could feel a look of absolute and pure hatred coming from the man. "You should have been killed a long time ago!" he snarled. "Our leader was too weak to do it..._both_ of them...but now I' going finish you off. Goodbye and good riddance _demon_. You will not be missed."

Abruptly, the assassin leapt away. Nauto, fringing dangerously on unconsciousness, could barely make out the sound of someone landing on a roof adjacent the building he lay bleeding in.

It hurt. It hurt so much. But he had to...at least see them. See the person who was killing him. Just once.

With every ounce of will power within him, Naruto turned his head to look out the door. The feeling of the senbon in his throat dragging across the ground, scraping deeper into the tissue in his trachea, barely registered. It had hurt like hell but he managed to look to that roof.

With his vision blurred by tears, dirt, and the grasp death had on him, Naruto was only able to make out the blues and green of a Konoha shinobi uniform.

The last thing Naruto saw before darkness claimed him was a large fireball that engulfed the roof of the building he was in. The flames spreading...

**o o**

Dove had been on her way back to the Hyuuga estate when report of a fire in east Konoha required her attention. Sighing, she bound off to wear the fire was, arriving quickly to find Hatake Kakashi and a few other Jonin and Chunin already on the scene. The building was completely demolished by this point.

"What happened here?" Dove asked politely as she stepped beside Kakashi.

Kakashi, considering which Suiton to use and put out the fire, answered as he scratched his head. "Eh, just some dumb Genin playing with fire jutsu probably."

"Better put it out before...it..spreads.. What the hell?"

Kakashi, surprised by her language, raised an eyebrow. Or rather, the eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"Is it my imagination or is the rubble moving?"

The cyclops stared at the fire for a moment before his eye widened. "Your right. It is moving."

_Byakugan._ Dove scanned the rubble for only a moment before going rigid. Which Kakashi noticed.

He was about to ask what was wrong when he caught sight of what caused her demeanor. He let loose a haunted gasp. "Good God."

Before them was one of the mst terrifying sights either shinobi had ever laid eyes on. Standing there, amongst the rubble and the wreckage, was young boy. Every inch of his boy was charred. A metallic liquid streamed down his throat and left knee. Only the burned remains of what had once been apparel hung to his small frame. He stared back at them, but not with vision. For where his eyes should have been were only blackened lumps of burned flesh.

With slow agonizing steps the boy walked out of the wreckage, his body still ablaze. All the ninja in the vicinity froze; no one able to believe what they were seeing.

The boy now stood between Dove and Kakashi. He sent a glance to the ANBU. A silent plea to help him, put him out of his misery, anything to stop the pain. Finally, as all will to move forward left him, the young boy collapsed, smouldering.

Kakashi, having come to his senses, used a light but effective Suiton jutsu on Naruto as quickly as humanly possible. He knew there was only one boy strong enough to even live through something like this.

Dove didn't register anything after that. She hadn't noticed Kakashi carrying the burned boy away or even heard his parting words. Only one sickening reality was she aware of.

She had failed him.

They had _all_ failed him.

**\\\ /// **

Motoko stood there with an unreadable expression. Her face held not a single ounce of emotion.

Naruto wiped his eyes. Remembering that always made him cry, even if it was a little less each time.

Tsuki stared at the blonde with pity. That had caused her to push herself even harder in training.

"So anyway." Naruto sniffed one final time. "That's why..I'm afraid of fire."

Motoko continued to stare blankly. It was beginning to piss Tsuki off.

"Do you have anything to say?" the Hyuuga asked sharply as she approached her, somewhat abrasively.

The Uchiha blinked slowly. "Tsuki. Do you trust me with your life?"

"Hai." she responded without hesitation. "Why do you ask?"

Motoko ignored the question. "Do you trust me with Naruto's life?"

"I would have asked you be taken off the mission if I did not." she replied honestly. "Why, dammit?"

"The please trust me when I say this is for the best." Without further warning, Motoko launched into a series of hand seals. _Hi no Wa/Ring of Fire._ Motoko launched a powerful flame blast. It hit a few meters away from Naruto. It quickly burned a circle around him, trapping him from all sides.

"...What have you done?" Tsuki asked in horror.

"I'm forcing Naruto to face his fear. Please Tsuki," she implored the younger kunoichi, "trust in my judgement."

"..For now Motoko. For now."

Naruto stared at th approaching flames. Terror. That was all he could feel. _Why is this happening to me again!? Someone, anyone, please help me! _he cried desperately.

He fell to his knees, crying as he clutched his head.

**\\\ /// **

Opening his eyes, Naruto found himself in a system of sewers. He wasted no time. Making a b-line to Kyuubi, Naruto panted desperately.

"Kyuubi!" he banged on one of the bars. "Kyuubi! Kyuubi help me!"

Two slitted crimson eyes slowly opened, glaring down at the boy in disgust. **"And just what do **_**you**_** want?" **

"I..I need help." he said quietly. Building up his volume, he shouted "I need your help! I'm surrounded by fire and there's nothing I can do!"

The great kitsune narrowed his eyes further. **"Nothing you can do?"** the fox smile scornfully. **"Or nothing you're willing to do?" **Having had enough of the blondes presence, Kyuubi turned to walk to the back of his cell.

"K-kyuubi wait! Why are you being so mean to me?!" the blonde wailed. He could feel heat penetrating even this place.

The fox turned halfway to face Naruto, giving him a one eyed glare over his shoulder. **"When I was first sealed within you, I accepted that I would stuck with a weakling. I accepted that I would never again be free to roam the worlds as I please. But I will **_**not**_** accept being in the presence of a coward!"**

"Me... a coward?"

"**There was one thing you always had Naruto. Heart. No matter what came your way you always grit your teeth and withstood it. Or so I thought. Look at you, all huddled up and weeping like a helpless child."**

Naruto only stared at the fox, dismayed by what he was hearing.

"**Here I thought that Nieyu might someday be brought to justice. But I imagine all he needs to know is a simple fire jutsu to get you off his back." **The fox gave a bark of laughter.** "You, the head of the Uzumaki clan? Son of Yondaime Hokage?" **he scoffed. **"You're pathetic. You make me ashamed to call you my container!" **

Naruto gave the fox a steely look.

Kyuubi vanished from sight, leaving Naruto with a daunting question. **"Tell me, brat..who's really trapped in the cage here?"**

**\\\ ///**

A glowering Naruto returned to the conscious world.

_Baka fox!_ he thought fiercely as he glared at the flames surrounding him. Naruto's chakra began to bubble to the surface, oozing out of his tenketsu as he formed the Tora seal, heating his chakra._ I'll show you I'm no coward! No flames or nothing is gonna stop me! _

Naruto channeled the superheated chakra from every chakra point in his body, enveloping himself in a sphere of flame. To parry the sea of fires that intended to devour him, Naruto began to spin rapidly. The large sphere of flames swallowed in the ring of fire like a vortex; devouring them completely in a few rotations.

Naruto stood there panting, dizzy and exhausted. He didn't even notice as he climbed out of a small crater bottomed with glass. Stumbling, he made his way over to the stunned kunoichi. He tilted his head up to look directly at Motoko.

"Nothing..is gonna stop..me..because I'm..Uzumaki..Kazama...Naruto." If there was anything else the blonde had wanted to say he didn't get it out before he passed out on the ground.

Motoko blinked rapidly as she absently picked up him up. "Jyuuken pinch me. Did I just see what I think I saw?"

In her own stupor, Tsuki somehow managed a response. "I...believe he just discovered a more powerful version of Kaiten." she whispered in awe. Shaking it off, Tsuki smiled fondly of the unconscious blonde in Motoko's arms. "Naruto...you are _scary_ powerful."

"And so ends day one." Motoko surmised as she slung Naruto over her shoulder. She smirked to Tsuki. "Only two thousand one hundred eighty-nine more days to go!"

* * *

Let me confirm that this IS a Naruto Harem. Or at least a NaruHinaTema. I'm willing to accept three to five girls for him as Jishin recommended. Naruto will have deep meaningful relationships. He won't be some sex crazed horndog. Though we'll have some fun with puberty to. So give me your recommendation of who you want to be in the Harem. (Not Motoko, Tsuki or any other of the adult woman) If you want you can even make an OC. If you're recommending someone, try to give a reason for it as well. I'm actually considering Tayuya as the third girl. 

Secondly, I tried to give a decent explanation as to the jutsu. I doubt ANYONE really knows how Genjutsu works but that's just my perception of it. I thought it was ok.

Where did I get Naruto's bloodlines? I wanted him to have the blood connections to all the people previously mentioned and have those unique abilities. Tsunade for instance; maintaining that Genjutsu of hers, and using that super strength without trying are aspects of Chakra Coil Memory(which is just like muscle memory only with chakra). Haku (for those you who may not have noticed) is from the rebellious Uzumaki stationed in the Water Country and uses one handed seals. Shodaime could suppress demon chakra; therefore Naruto can as well. And the multiple elements is simply because he is from the head family.

The Heavenly Body idea I got from Monks1's **Legend of Kazama Naruto Begins**, which said that a Kazama body holds out better than a normal body. That got me thinking about how the Yondaime was able to do the Hiraishin (based solely of my own thoughts). Also there's that fact Yondaime was even able to seal the Kyuubi. Unless I'm mistaken, one has to be of equal or greater power to whatever they are sealing in order to be successful; that means that the Fourth Hokage had more chakra than Kyuubi at the time of the sealing. At least that's what I think that white light is at the beginning of the show.

Concerning Naruto's Taijutsu, he will be creating his own style in two or three chapters. It has aspects of Uchiha and Hyuuga fighting styles. I don't like to brag, but I think it's the best Taijutsu an author has ever created. It was kind of shown at the end of the chapter. Naruto is able to combined nature manipulation with Jyuuken strikes. As to why Hyuuga don't do that will be explained as well.

And that jutsu Naruto used..we'll call it _Katon: Kaiten_. Naruto doesn't know that yet so don't tell him. He'd be pretty pissed if he found out someone else named it.

Also, I consder myself to be fairly creative person. If anyone woud like help or some ideas with their own stories I'd be glad to help out.

That's all I can think of for now.

Mack-Sama

Next Chapter: **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

Motoko decides that Naruto will benefit from learning the ways of the Shadow Clone Jutsu.


	7. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

**Naruto Uzumaki: Shinobi of the World**

A/N: Before you get started reading I want to point out why I didn't add the Kage Bunshin/Shadow Clone jutsu last time around. I was wrong okay? Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. I'm not sure what possessed me to think so few people knew that jutsu. That Iwa ninja from the Kakashi Gaiden knew it...and I skipped over that crappy episode where Ebisu used it...I hate that guy...and that episode in general. I also didn't want Naruto to become ridiculously powerful..so it's use will be limited to some degree.

Many votes have been put in for the Harem and candidates but that will be discussed below.

Thank you all for reviewing.

Here's Ch.6

Enjoy

**Chapter Six: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

It had been a little over two months since the first day of training. Motoko and Tsuki watched from the porch as Naruto trained his senses. With guidance from the Nine Tailed Fox no less.

They had been reasonably shocked and concerned to learn that the blonde was in stable contact with his inner demon. Even more surprising was that Naruto had outright told them one day at dinner, feeling that they deserved to know. It could also have been that he was tattling on the fox. Oh well. The girls had all but interrogated Naruto about their conversations for the better part of two hours; they needed to be sure that he was in no way being manipulated by the crafty demon.

Their conclusion: Kyuubi simply liked poking fun at Naruto yet still had his containers best interests in mind. Speaking through Naruto; though not with a demonic possession, simply having the Jinchuuriki relay it's messages, the sealed kitsune had told them that Naruto's goal of becoming the most powerful shinobi on the planet was fitting as he himself was the most powerful demon. That had, apparently, been the first Naruto had heard of this because his face showed great surprise.

Facing down the Kyuubi no Kitsune had been the single most terrifying experience of her relatively young life. As such, Motoko was initially more than a little uncomfortable with the link between demon and demon container. She had studied Naruto's behavior rather closely to see any _unnatural_ changes.

Motoko could best described the blonde as...a retarded puppy. Sometimes you just wanted to kick em for messing up. But they were so dastardly cute you almost couldn't bring yourself to do it. Almost.

Upon studying Naruto so closely, the Uchiha princess had discovered something. How to say it without sounding like a pedophile? Well, to put it bluntly, she had come to realize that Naruto would, some day, be what was widely accepted as a hot piece of ass. She already had her's and Naruto was a bit young even if she didn't. Still, she couldn't help but think that he would someday be a lady killer. Much like his father.

He just had this sort of..charm about him. Although he knew, from what was honestly told to him, that he was leaps and bounds ahead of ninja twice his age, Naruto was still rather modest about it. Almost in an unsettling manner. Sure, he would crack a few jokes about how awesome he was, but that was it. Just a few jests and nothing more. She knew that many, _many_ boys around his age were some of the most arrogant ninja-wannabes to exist. Especially _teenaged_ boys. Ugh. Mostly because they had yet to get the snot kicked out of them; thus allowing them to believe that the little bit of talent they had may them better than everyone else.

But Naruto was modest about his power. Actually, _humble _was a better word. It would be unfair to his quality to say that her light jibes of him were the reason, though they played a small role. It was him, his character that allowed him to not be arrogant bastard like so many he was sure to encounter in their travels. There were so many like this in Konoha that she made took it upon herself to beat down every one of them. Kakashi had been the most difficult.

But getting back to the blue eyed wonder, she could tell that he would be quite a man to behold. Easily more powerful than even the strongest ninja around. That cute giggle of his would turn into a deep masculine chuckle. The baby fat around his cheeks would be shed, leaving only the face of a handsome man and appealing whisker marks. A million ryo smile that would make any girl melt into a puddle. She could see the last two traits even through the mask he wore most of the time. Kakashi couldn't hide behind it, how could Naruto?

Though she was too proud to admit it just yet, Motoko was pleased that she could take part in raising such a ninja. Such a child. Tsuki tended to be the more authoritative of the two, taking an active role in parenting Naruto. The Hyuuga had created a schedule for Naruto to follow, not wanting him to spend every waking minute of every day training for the next half dozen years.

Naruto glanced at it before pouting. He was about to argue before Tsuki turned back to him...giving him_ that_ look. The blonde had blinked before promptly passing out. Tsuki then seemed confused, seemingly unaware of the extreme killer intent she emitted when donning that nearly bloodthirsty look. Motoko had found it amusing to say the least.

Naruto's agenda was broken down into a twenty-four hour basis. It consisted, indefinitely, of: eight mandatory hours of sleep, three meals a day that each took one hour, four hours dedicated to essential skills (cooking more than miso ramen, sowing, mathematics, and other skills Tsuki deemed necessary to make Naruto a capable independent someday), two hours of relaxing time (usually consisting of reading manga and watching anime with Motoko or calligraphy and painting with Tsuki; the latter two of which he was surprisingly gifted in), and seven hours of training a day. There were usually three and a half hours of training in the morning, then lunch, then the second half of training, followed by the other events of the day.

At first the young Uzumaki hadn't been all that thrilled about not training all day. That was why he'd left Konoha right? Just to train and nothing else. But he slowly realized, as the days went by, that this foreign feeling he was experiencing... was being cared for. No one had cared what Naruto did back in the Leaf village. His Ojii-san, as much as he tried, simply didn't have the time to watch over his successor's son. But as time went on, Naruto found that he, grudgingly, liked the schedule. It all blended together so nicely that it struck him. The Jinchuuriki had come to realize that this was what it was like to live a healthy life. The sense of variety was really what he needed; not obsessing over training as a comfort as he had done with ramen.

The training itself was left almost solely up to him. He spent the better part of his time trying to perfect his Taijutsu. The basic Ninjutsu he learned; such as the _Kawarimi/Substitution Jutsu_ and the _Henge_, were easily mastered. He had fully grasped the basics of hand-to-hand, now only training to make every movement perfect. Both of his guides had stressed the necessity of this aspect of ninja-hood for whatever reason. At the moment, though, Naruto was currently working on honing his senses. More specifically, his sense of smell.

His spiral ingrained headband was currently tied over his eyes, blocking sight and forcing him to rely on other senses. He had learned much about his headband, his ring and his clothes.

As he read that first day of training, by generating chakra into the spiral onto his left shoulder, his grey jumpsuit, including boxers and undershirt, cleaned itself. Stains of grass, dirt and even blood seemed to just _melt _off of his attire. Even small tears caused by the mishandling of kunai would repair themselves; the fibers seeking out each other like magnets and reconnecting themselves. Though he himself still needed to bath regularly. The clothing was also immune to his own chakra, meaning a fireball from his mouth wold pass harmlessly through his face mask. Best of all was that he could never outgrow the clothes; the fibers would stretch to match his form. This was all possible due to the extremely rare and valuable material that his clothes were made of. Apparently, according to the pamphlet, each fiber of his clothing was worth a small house. Further to Naruto's advantage was the functionality of his clothes. The same spiral on his left shoulder could be lifted and used to comfortably conceal a scroll, which Naruto did.

Whenever he trained, Naruto always wore his grey jumpsuit. But upon realizing that he only had one pair of clothes, Tsuki had brought him more clothing to wear. They were streamlined designed for a shinobi to move and live comfortably.

The ring was also very surprising. Supposedly, by channeling elemental chakra into it, a holographic image of the Kage and Daimyo of that land would appear..if they were wearing _their_ rings. For example, if he wanted to talk to the old man right now, and subsequently the Fire Lord, all he would have to do is channel fire chakra into the ring and the rest would take care of itself. Though Naruto missed his Ojii-san, it would be selfish of him to contact him and take up his time. That being the case, he would just have to wait to see if it worked.

The last article of his attire was the headband. The metal plate was permanently imbued with a Genjutsu that allowed Naruto to change the symbol simply by tapping the plate. Of course, he had to see the symbol first, but is was still amazing.

The Kyuubi sighed. His containers thoughts were jumbled all over the place. He had told the boy that he would help him to train his senses. That is, after he had woken up two days after forming that dome of flames. As the kitsune expected, Naruto had immediately scoffed and called him a "big jerk-face". Though the blonde had ignored him as he continued training, he had completely dropped it by the next day. Though it shouldn't have surprised him, as Kyuubi knew Naruto almost as well as he knew himself, it still had.

The blonde simply didn't have it in him to hold a grudge. He simply had too much strength of character for that. This was glaringly obvious to the fox because of Naruto's motivation to train.

Here was a boy who had lost his father, clan, and nearly his life due to the actions of one Uzumaki Nieyu, his traitorous uncle. He had been tortured, abused and neglected to an extent that could bring insanity on a weaker person as a result. One would expect a boy aware of such a past and with such experiences to train with hatred and malice in his heart, to be fully absorbed in seeking vengeance. But that is wherein the strength Naruto possessed could be shown. He didn't want any vengeance... he wanted _justice_. He wasn't taking all of his aggressions and angst and using it to become a living weapon with the sole purpose of killing Nieyu and avenging his clan. Naruto trained simply to bring the man to justice, honor his clans sacrifice and move on with his life. These were truly admirable goals which earned Kyuubi's respect.

Not that he told Naruto that. It'd ruin him.

**Oi, brat, stay focused!**

_Huh?_ The blonde thought distractedly. _Oh yeah. _He formed the Inu seal to help him get in touch with his senses. While the Hitsuji seal was the best for gathering and focusing his chakra, the Inu was a bit more primal, suiting his current needs perfectly.

Naruto inhaled deeply and centered himself. His minds eyes envisioned complete darkness all around, as if he alone were illuminated in a sea of shadows. A thin aura of green was drawn to him, toward his nose. It had a scent that was definitely earthly..some kind of plant..or a spice maybe? It was..

_Ginger?_ he thought uncertainly.

**You finally got one right. I think you **_**may**_** not be completely hopeless after all.**

Most people would probably take offense to that, but Naruto knew that was probably a compliment..coming from a bastard kitsune demon.

Ignoring the fox, something he'd become fairly skilled at, Naruto focused on where the scent lead, still sitting in the same spot. While identifying smells was a 'weakness' of his, tracking them down required only a fraction of his effort. The single trail of green lead to the source of the scent. The form was rigid in his minds eye, due to his novice skills, but he could still tell that it was roughly human shaped with a green outline. He peeked under his hitaiate to see that the green outline was Tsuki, as he suspected.

_Tsuki-chan smells like ginger. _Naruto thought as he giggled, placing his headband back over his eyes. _Hmm. I wonder what Motoko-chan smells like._ Naruto repeated his process of identifying and tracking scents. Motoko's scent appeared red in his minds eye. The scent itself burned his nose..but in a pleasant way.

_That's definitely cinnamon._

Kyuubi yawned. **Correct. I think we're finished for today. See you..whenever.**

_You're such an attentive guardian. I may cry from the sheer concern you have for me._

The sarcasm was wasted on the fox, already asleep and ignoring the blonde. Naruto sighed. He stood and retied his hitaiate around his head, walking back to the house.

"I'm going get this one." Motoko said excitingly, pointing to the odd magazine they were reading.

"That looks like a good choice for you." Tsuki said with a nod. "I think I will take...these." she pointed into the book as well.

Motoko answered with a nearly delirious giggle.

_Probably shoe shopping or something. _Naruto thought sardonically as he landed walked in front of them. "Oi..what are you guys doing?" he asked with mild interest, eyeing the magazine. "Shopping in a catalog?"

Tsuki blinked at him. Motoko broke into her witchlike laughter. "No Narutard, this is a bingo book. It's full of Nuke-nin that you collect bounties on by bringing in their heads. Un-der-stand?" She sounded out the syllables with a seemingly necessary drawl.

Naruto growled. "Of corse I understand that, Moto_hoe_! I just don't get why you're such a crazy bit-." He was cut of by a silencing seal now on his lips. He glared down at the paper, then to Tsuki.

"What have we said about language Naru-chan?" Tsuki asked as she shook her head, tsking slightly.

Not thinking to overload it with chakra, Naruto painfully ripped of the paper. He yelped. It was like duct tape. He pointed accusingly at Motoko as he faced the Hyuuga. "What abut that freaking gutter mouth psycho!?"

Tsuki only shook her head once more, partially to them both. "Motoko-sempai's speech is forever degenerated."

"Hey!"

"But," she continued, purposely ignoring an indignant Motoko, "that doesn't mean that your mouth must be contaminated as well."

Naruto pouted childishly but didn't argue. Someday he'd swear all he wanted to dammit!

Soon enough the three were in the house preparing for lunch. Naruto's culinary skills weren't yet up to human consumption levels. As such he waited for Motoko and Tsuki to make the delicious yet simple sandwiches. That's right. Naruto could poison someone with a sandwich.

The sound of the blender always made naruto lick the roof of his mouth unconsciously. It wasn't that he couldn't wait for the taste of what it would produce. It was more the fact of why Tsuki began making him smoothies in the first place.

She had given him an un-peeled pineapple to eat, assuming he would use a kunai or something. When he approached his guides with his mouth _bleeding_, Tsuki simply decided to blend Naruto's favorite fruits in a smoothy. Well, 'favorites' is really just the ones he hated the least.

As they ate in comfortable silence that formed between them, Motoko thought to herself. Naruto, the little bastard, as progressing quickly. Very quickly. He wasn't exactly what one would call a 'genius'...he was many times stronger than that. Naruto had proven to have an open mind, taking in all aspects of something, rather than having the narrow minded view a 'genius' takes. He hadn't delved any further into chakra bursts from individual tenketsu and neither girl was going to push him. Either Naruto was afraid of it or simply didn't care.

His Genjutsu was as good as can be expected from a somewhat hyper six year old. Chakra control, of course, wasn't a problem for Naruto. Creating the correct chakra pulses were easy as well. It was the mental concentration and disciplined mind that the illusion demanded. It was really like a higher scaled version of a Henge on a person's perception of reality. Naruto could remember enough details of something to transform into to make it convincing but there were little things that went unnoticed. It could be as insignificant as the number of scratch marks on a persons clothes or something as obvious as the color of the sky. It was something he would learn in months or even years to come.

Bottom line, though, was that Naruto's progress was outstandingly rapid. But...

It could be faster.

"Hey, Naruto." Motoko called as she folded her hands in front of her face.

"Yeah?" he responded, lowering his food.

"After lunch..do you want to learn a new jutsu?"

Is the _Bunshin_ the most useless jutsu ever?

"Hells yeah!" Naruto confirmed, pumping a fist into the air..and his sandwich.

"It's a very dangerous jutsu." the Uchiha warned gravely. "Jonin level."

The young Uzumaki was bouncing in his seat. "What it is? What is it?" he asked excitedly. Apparently for Naruto, dangerous jutsu equals 'must learn'.

"I was going to wait a while before teaching it to you," she continued, enjoying tormenting him, "but you have more stamina and control than I would have thought possible."

By this point he was clutching her legs pleadingly. "What is it!?"

Having had her fun, Motoko answered. "_Kage Bunshin/ Shadow Clone Jutsu_."

Tsuki, who had been watching the scene with interest as she nibbled on her rice, spewed her food all over an oblivious Naruto in a very unladylike manner, eyes wide. "Y-you can't be serious!" she choked out. "Senpai, that's forbidden!"

Fortunately, Naruto was lost in la-la land, thoughts occupied of learning a Jonin level jutsu.

"Ah-ha! I thought you might say that." Motoko smirked triumphantly. "But where is it forbidden?"

Tsuki opened her mouth, abut to yell out the name of her home village, before seeing Motoko's reasoning. "It doesn't matter if the laws of Konoha abide to us or not. It's forbidden for a _reason_... you crazy shrew."

The onyx eyed girl waved her hand, unconcerned. "Yeah, yeah. Look, I trust the kid not to get himself killed with it. It'll work out for the best, okay?" She didn't really _need_ Tsuki's permission, but it was silently mutual that they wouldn't but heads on the mission.

Her moon like eyes closed, Tsuki felt a headache coming on. "Fine." she allowed with visible reluctance. "Just make sure he can use it well! As well as you, at least!"

Motoko looked the Hyuuga directly in the eyes with a straight face. "Now, Tsuki, I'm only human. I don't know if I can work miracles."

Tsuki's eye twitched.

"Oookay," she rose, feeling danger approaching, "let's get started right after lunch." She went to the living room and sat on the couch, reading Tenisu no Ojisama. She sometimes found it strange that the woman who looked up to her the most was, likewise, the only one to intimidate her. Heh, probably the natural order of things.

A little while later Motoko and Naruto were in the usual spot to train. Tsuki watched closely from the porch. She didn't want to undermine Motoko by standing over her shoulder but she still wanted to be on the safe side.

"Ready brat?" Motoko asked.

"Dattebayo!" He confirmed.

_Hn. I should probably talk to him about a new catchphrase... _"Alright. Let's start by performing the seal fort the jutsu. There's only one for it, but pay attention. If you don't align your knuckles perfectly the hand sign will confuse your chakra and you won't get the maximum number of clones. Got it?"

Naruto nodded intently, watching her fingers closely. Motoko formed her hands into a cross-like seal, going through all of the motions slowly. The second knuckles of her index and middle fingers were all lined up.

Mimicking her, Naruto formed he seal as well, without molding chakra.

Motoko checked his seal with her _Sharingan_, looking for even the most minuscule of errors. Upon finding none she nodded approvingly, relaxing her eyes.

"The _Kage Bunshin_ forms solid clones from the shadows surrounding the user, hence the name. The hand seal itself does all the work for you so don't worry about that. All you have to concern yourself with is the amount of chakra put into the technique. Observe." She formed the cross seal. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" Two other dark haired girls appeared beside her, fazing into existence.

She allowed Naruto to openly gawk for a moment before clearing her throat loudly, dispersing the clones with a mental command. She hadn't even bothered to show him the basic _Bunshin_ Jutsu...it was just _so_ lame. "Your turn. Just make sure to use just enough chakra to perform the Jutsu."

Naruto nodded, still amazed by the technique. Drawing in a deep breath and releasing it, he closed his eyes, focusing his chakra with the Hitsuji. Naruto's eyes snapped open and he performed the cross seal. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" Two Naruto's fazed into existence, as silently as Motoko could have hoped for.

As the three stooges were congratulating one another, probably not knowing which was the real one, Motoko thought to herself, pleased.

There hadn't been any puff of smoke that was associated with exhaustion or amateur use of the technique. This meant that no excess chakra had been wasted in Naruto's creation of the clones, meaning he had executed it perfectly. The jutsu was meant to be as silent as possible.

_Yeeesss. Yeeesss._ She thought, inwardly rubbing her hands in a villainous manner. _Excellent. _

"Nicely done." She complimented warmly

Naruto1 blushed, scratching his head. "You know me, I rock!"

Naruto2 rolled his eyes. "Baka! She was obviously talking about me..."

Naruto3 stepped in, unhelpfully. "What are you, blind? I'm the one Motoko was talking to!"

Said girl couldn't hep but simply blink at the seen. _What the _hell

Naruto1 made a placating gesture. "Wait, wait, wait." he said with a grin. "Can't we just agree that we're all awesome?"

Naruto2 and 3 considered this before nodding.

_That's about enough of that._ "Okay Narutards," the Uchiha began, smirking at the triple glare, "let's move on to the functions, advantages, and dangers of the _Kage Bunshin_." With three Naruto's listening, it would be easier for him to remember after they were dispersed. "In essence the Jutsu itself creates exact duplicates of yourself. This clones are capable of doing anything you can do."

"Maybe even better." Naruto2 muttered.

Motoko considered this for a moment. "Possibly, yes. There are random factors that could create a _slight _difference in skill between the bunshin and the original."

The three nodded. Each thinking that was good news for their counterparts, since they were each sure they were the original.

"Furthermore, a _Kage Bunshin _is created in the same physical condition as the original. So if your foot was broken and you wanted a clone to carry you from the battle field, they wouldn't be able to because their foot would also be broken. Understand?"

Three nodded.

"As more of a side note, because _Kage Bunshin_ are _always_ the same size as the original, using the _Kawarimi_ with _Shadow Clones_ is ideal."

Naruto1 looked thoughtful. "Because..the closer an object is to the size of the user..the less chakra it takes to switch with them."

"And," Naruto2 picked up, "it will confuse the opponent because they will think they were attacking the original."

Seeing that they (or he?) was grasping the concept, Motoko continued. "While a _Shadow Clone _is able to assist in battle, a few solid blows will usually disperse them." She didn't need to mention the fact that anything harder than a tap would destroy a poorly made copies. Since Naruto's clones were perfectly formed, it would take one to three solid hits of Taijutsu to disperse them. "This is in conjunction with the skill set of a clone being the same, the jutsu is ideal to practice you Taijutsu on."

Naruto1 blinked. Naruto2 narrowed his eyes, thinking. Naruto3 yawned, scratching it's stomach.

Motoko sighed "Because of your Taijutsu being the exact same there isn't any better sparring partner you could have to seek out the flaws in your movements and learn from them."

Naruto2, apparently being the inquisitive one, nodded thoughtfully. "I thought something like that."

_I guess it's good enough if one understands._ Motoko shrugged inwardly. "Onto the advantages of_ Kage Bunshin_. First and foremost, it's vital to know what happens when a _Shadow Clone_ is dispersed. Once destroyed or otherwise disposed of, the knowledge and experience that the clone gained during their existence will be carried over to the original."

"Huddle!" Naruto 1 called. The three joined in a circle whispering amongst themselves. They stopped to glance at her before continuing. Naruto2 spoke up when they sat back down.

"Does that include exercising as well?"

"Good question." Motoko said, impressed. "No physical exercise that a clone performs will benefit the users physical stamina." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Then how can it help with Taijutsu?" Naruto2 asked clearly prepared with the question.

"While a clone won't help you gain physical mass or fitness, the _memory_ of that clone will be imbedded within you. It will give you different, yet first-person viewpoints of your stances and movements. That will allow you to perfect our Taijutsu with maximum efficiency and minimal time."

"That sounds cool!" Naruto1 exclaimed. Naruto3 nodded and Naruto2 grunted in agreement.

"It's even better." The onyx eyed instructor corrected, smirking. "The _Kage Bunshin_ can learn just as well as the original can, and the original retains that knowledge. This makes the _Shadow Clones _a great asset for training as well as spying...if you can make enough."

Naruto2 quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"To make a significant difference in training, you would have to make a large number of clones. This leads us to the dangers of this technique. Chakra depletion. If too much chakra is put into making clones the Jutsu will drain the user of all their chakra..."

"Killing them." the ever levelheaded Naruto2 finished. "A person can't survive without chakra and thus would die if they made too may clones...no wonder it's forbidden."

Motoko nodded. "That's why I was going to wait a few more years before teaching it to you. Tsuki was right, it_ is_ forbidden for a reason. But with your control and stamina, I know you can handle it." ANBU finished confidently.

Naruto2 raised his hand. "I have a few questions."

Motoko crossed her arms. "Shoot."

"Since you said that a clone can do anything the original can do," he laid a hand on his counterparts shoulders, "does that mean my _Shadow Clones_..can _make_ _Shadow Clones_?"

The other two glared at number two but remained silent to hear the answer.

"Yes, in fact," the Uchiha witch answered, nodding. "Using the chakra it's been given, a clone can make more clones. Unlike if the original made too many, a clone would simply dispel itself if it ran out of chakra. What else?"

"When we were huddled, I checked to see if the other two had the same equipment as well..."

"And?"

"It's all the same. Does that mean anything the original is holding at the time will be cloned as well? If so, how effective could that equipment be since _Shadow Clones_ disappear on contact?"

_Damn..that was really intuitive._ "The equipment itself is just as effective as the original because of it's natural density. You would still be able to send a cloned kunai through someone's skull because it's copied from steel. If, however, a cloned kunai impacts a substance of equal or greater density, or the Shadow Clone using the technique is destroyed, it will disperse."

Naruto2 nodded after a moment of thought. "Makes sense."

"I have a question too." Naruto3, the seemingly lazy one, said. "How far away can you make a _Shadow Clone_ appear?"

Motoko blinked for a moment. "That's also a good question. Where the clone is crated is for the Jutsu user to determine. However, the more control and chakra one has, the further away a clone can be created." She eyed him curiously. "Why do you ask?"

Number three yawned again. "Just... curious." In actuality, he was wondering if he could make a clone in the kitchen without getting up. He was kinda hungry.

"Right. Well...that's everything about the _Kage Bunshin_ I can think of..."

"Ano...you didn't tell me how to release the technique." Naruto1 said as he gestured to the other Narutos. "These bastards can be annoying."

"Tell me about it," she muttered in mock sympathy. "To relieve a clone of duty, all you have to do is mentally commend them to disperse themselves. Despite the, ahem, _uniqueness_ a clone may possess, it still can't resist a direct mental command since all clones are linked to the original on a mental link."

"Hah!" Naruto1 shouted in triumph. "You're done now!"

"Not if I dissolve you two first!" Naruto2 said quickly.

"What he said" Naruto3 mimicked, not specifying which one as it didn't matter.

Simultaneously all three Narutos ad one thought. _Kai!_

The veil of smoke that was unleashed briefly shrouded the three from sight. It cleared to reveal a single Naruto somewhat sprawled out on the ground, clutching his temples.

"Oh man..feels like brain freeze." he groaned, standing up.

The Uchiha eyed him for a moment. "Nice job mastering the jutsu..well done."

"Heh, thanks." He half scratched, half rubbed his head.

"Go ahead inside now." She sounded slightly distracted.

"Hai!" Naruto scampered away to the porch where Tsuki also congratulated him. Motoko frowned, watching him tug Tsuki inside so they could paint. As she began making her way to the house, Motoko couldn't help but idly wonder...

Which had been the real Naruto?

* * *

This chapter served to establish a difference between Naruto's character and Sasuke's. Sasuke became an avenger because of _his _lost. The fact that his parents were killed is secondarily important to the fact that they were taken from him by his brother. The prick. Cannon-wise, in my story, and just about every other fic, Naruto is simply a better person than Sasuke. Bottom line. 

As for the shadow clone jutsu, I say that Itachi is the better ninja between himself and Kakashi. Therefore, I assume that a clone is intended to be created the way Itachi did while fighting on the riverbank. There was no puff of smoke when Itachi made his clone, it was silent and masterfully sneaky. I'm thinking that the more skilled one is at making a Shadow Clones, the less smoke will appear. However, I do realize that even Sandaime Hokage created some smoke wen he brought his two Shadow Clones to life, as Kakashi had done on the bridge after Zabuza and Haku's demise. I think that is due to their exhaustion rather than a lack of control. I'm gonna have to say that the light effect in the anime represents the best made clones.

I really hope I didn't forget anything about the Kage Bunshin...if I did, please, _please_ let me know.

As for the Harem, I've decided that the following girls will be included: Hinata, Temari and Tayuya, as previously mentioned, along with FemHaku (easily the most popular vote) and Yugito Nii (demon container for the Nibi). Sorry if your girl isn't in here..but I have a special surprise for NaruTen fans. Just check out my newest story for it.

Here are some responses to some interesting reviews.

AznPuffyHair: The personality split will be different this time. It will still be there but different; it was actually hinted at in Chapter One. The initial reason for it wasn't so that Naruto wouldn't have to kill, it was so Naruto could master Kyuubi's chakra without putting himself in direct danger.

mute thunder: Genjutsu. I have addressed some of that this chapter. You are right, though, this type of Jutsu is largely ignored, but it isn't really the writer's fault. It's just so _damn_ vague we aren't really sure what or how to write about it. No matter, when Naruto can mentally focus a bit more, he will be able to actively use it.

That's all for now.

Later.

Mack-Sama


	8. My First Ninja Battle!

**Naruto Uzumaki: Shinobi of the World**

I'll be doing Japanese translations at the start of a chapter. I'm not sure why other authors wait till the end to do so.

Tei- younger brother

Kokuen- black smoke

Kekkei Genkai- advanced bloodline

Yoen- burning embers

Hatsuen- Fuming

Zakennayo- Don't fuck around!/Fuck you!/Don't screw around!

Shousha- winner, victor

Thank you all for reviewing.

Here's Ch.7

Enjoy (Sniff. Sniff. One Piece scented)

**Chapter Seven: My First Ninja Battle!**

Naruto and a single _Kage Bunshin_ were currently standing on top of what Motoko liked to call 'the pit'. It was a large hole in the earth she kept covered with a _Doton_; nine meters across and nine meters deep. It was filled to the brim with a large stock of bamboo with flat tips. To even be able to stand on top of this miniature, underground bamboo forest one must posses perfect balance. Otherwise, as Naruto had learned through various broken bones and impalements, you would plummet thirty feet to the ground. The very _solid_ ground.

When you become cut off from one sense, the others become more powerful to compensate. Naruto applied this to his training in the mastery of the six senses. The five basic senses: sight, hearing, touch, smell and taste. The sixth being the ability to sense chakra. By lacking one of five basic senses, he and his clone were able to focus further on the other five. Slow progress compared to six clones focusing on a single sense. But hey, thanks to Tsuki's schedule, Naruto was a laid back kid, just taking his training in stride. He had all the time in the world to be strong enough to beat down Nieyu.

Naruto had he spiral headband tied tightly over his eyes; blinded. Naruto2, the clone, had his ears stuffed with special earplugs with silencing seals; deafened. He considered creating a third clone to wear nose-plugs, but he knew that would make him seem like a pervert who just suffered a massive nose bleed.

Over the six months he had been training as a shinobi, this was the culmination of what he had strived for in Taijutsu. Combining the use of senses with hand-to-hand combat was a goal that Tsuki had given him early on, for some reason. The same could be said of Motoko as she pushed him to strive for mastery of _Katon_ jutsu; which he had.

Naruto shrugged it off as he continued his exercise. The two blondes stood on the bamboo forest an equal distance from one another; barefoot, as shoes only caused him to trip.

Naruto2 stealthily drew several shuriken, eyes locked onto the original. Naruto's ears twitched as he drew a kunai. The deadly ninja stars were launched with pinpoint accuracy as they soared toward Naruto's head, the thrower close behind. Listening to the shuriken as they cut through the air, Naruto blocked every one them with the kunai. Proceeding with his attack, he threw his kunai at the charging clone. The _Kage Bunshin_ deflected it with an intense burst of chakra from his cheek without stopping, engaging Naruto in a Taijutsu match.

Naruto aimed a leg sweep at the approaching clone, only to miss as he jumped over and behind him. Using two bamboo poles to land on his hands, Naruto2 aimed a flurry of kicks at the original's upper body. Naruto blocked them all with his arms, stepping backward; but the clone was relentless, following and attacking while walking on his hands.

Naruto ducked a strong kick to the face, feeling the wind rush by his ears as it missed. Taking advantage of the opening, he aimed a powerful chop towards the clone's back. Naruto2 twisted and caught the original's arm between his ankle and leg. Pivoting, the clone threw Naruto high into the air, forming two handed seals as he stood upright, but ending with the one handed tiger.

The original reached the peak of his voyage and turned to feel the heat of a large fireball barreling at him. Naruto quickly tied an explosion tag to a kunai and launched it into the center of the fireball. Had it been the weaker _Katon:Gokakyu/Grand Fireball_ jutsu, the explosion tag would have dispersed the fire technique harmlessly. But as this was the more powerful _Katon: Hinotama Hakkyou/Fireball Madness_; Naruto's first original jutsu, it only accelerated the techniques function. The fireball began to bubble before rupturing into a dozen of smaller yet lethally fiery projectiles, all headed directly for him.

Relying solely on his hearing and sense of touch, he found the coolest places between the tiny fireballs. Using intense bursts of chakra around his shoulders; that hurt like a _bitch_, and with careful maneuvering, Naruto guided himself through the hail of flames. With nearly inhuman precision, he flew down the bamboo stalk. Naruto emerged wielding a bamboo staff as long as his body. The clone quickly cut a staff from the surrounding plants.

They began a furry of parries and blocks as they struggled to catch the other off guard. As his clone attempted an overhead strike, Naruto blocked it and twisted his own staff simultaneously, throwing his opponents weapon to the side. Naruto2 jumped back as he formed a cross shape with his fingers. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" A clone of the clone appeared and distracted Naruto, causing him to loose track of the original copy...er, yeah, original copy, before he smashed the staff through clone's stomach.

Naruto searched for his Kage Bunshin but couldn't find any trace of it. He listened carefully for his other self. _Not to the left or the right...not behind either. He isn't above..._ That's when Naruto felt a slight tremor run along the bamboo stalk he was standing upon. _Below! _

Sharpening _Katon_ chakra in his left hand, Naruto pointed his index finger into the abyss. Shooting the chakra from the tenketsu on his digit, he performed his second original jutsu. "_Kasen/Fire Arrow_!" As the name would suggest, an arrow of flame no larger than his finger shot from his hand.

The clone's body flew above Naruto, two double bladed kunai in it's hands...and a flaming hole in it's neck. A bit a blood dribbled out before the clone disappeared with an audible pop. Clearly it had tried to capture Naruto by surprise but had been unable to protect itself from the _Kasen_.

_Heh, cocky bastard, that's what you get._

Naruto adjusted the headband around his eyes before leaving the pit. Folding his hands behind his head as he pu his sandals back on, Naruto looked around to find his guides nowhere to be seen.

_That's weird. Tsuki-chan usually doesn't like me being in the pit alone..or at all actually._ Inwardly shrugging, the young ninja continued to the house to find something to drink. _Cold ramen broth maybe? Nah, not today. Hmm..maybe I'll try some of Tsuki-chan's tea._

Nodding to himself, Naruto entered the house, calling out, "Tsuki-chan, could you make me some tea please?"

No response.

He pouted. _Where the heck are those two?_ He asked himself. Naruto drew in a breath as he stretched out his sixth sense, searching for their unique chakra signatures. He found them in the basement of all places.

Naruto sighed. He _really_ didn't like going down there. Resigned to his fate, he walked down the steps, cringing at every eery creek. There he stood in the dark.

"Hello." he called. Echos bounced off the walls. Unnerved, he tried to sense the chakra signatures again but found himself unable to. Suddenly a candle lit behind him. Then another beside that candle. Soon he was encircled by candles set in the intricate design of a paper fan.

The flames illuminated the floor enough for Naruto to see what was painted on it, what he was standing on. Beneath his feet was the symbol of balance: Yin and Yang, push and pull, Holy and Evil.

Naruto blinked.

With the swiftness of the elite ANBU they were, both kunoichi appeared. Motoko wore clothes that, while still jet black, held a more..traditional feel to them. A red and white paddle fan on the back of her shirt. Tsuki wore a white, expensive looking robes instead of her athletics jacket.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Motoko called softly as she fingered the goggles around her neck. "Due to your mastery of Katon jutsu.."

"As well as your progression in Taijutsu and advanced chakra control," Tsuki picked up.

"By the power invested in me by the Uchiha Fugaku, head of the Uchiha clan.."

"And by the right given to me by the Hyuuga council of elders.."

"I, Uchiha Motoko, hereby invite you to join the Uchiha clan of Konoha."

"As do I, Hyuuga Tsuki, invite you into the confines of the Hyuuga manor for adoption, and become an honorary member of the Main House."

They both smiled down at him as their young charge was in a stupor.

Naruto was in a state of shock. He'd never imagined that someone, _anyone_ would willingly bring him into their families..into their lives. They were kind to him, each in their own ways, but this whole romp around the world was a mission for them. This was their _duty_. He didn't want them or their families to be shunned because of his presence. Once finished with this mission, they could be done with a cursed being like him.

His decision was clear.

"Well," Motoko prodded as Naruto's face settled into a somber mask. "We're waiting for an answer." She laughed and shook her head. As if she didn't know what it would be. Of course the kid would come into the family with open arms.

"So you want to adopt me into the clans that you come from?" he asked with a guardedly neutral voice. "Clans from the Leaf Village?"

Tsuki nodded, smiling. "Do you accept?"

Motoko almost scoffed. What kind of question was that?

"No."

Motoko nodded. "Good. Now that you.." she trailed off as his response finally got her. "No?" she repeated confusedly before shouting indignantly. "What do you mean '_no_'!?"

Tsuki was also at a loss to Naruto's response..and the cold delivery. She had suspected him to be only somewhat reluctant due to his experience in the orphanage. But to outright reject the proposal...something was seriously wrong.

"I mean just what I said." Naruto answered coldly. "No." He turned his back on them , facing away from them, his eyes hidden in the shadows of his wild hair. "I am refusing your offer."

Motoko's face reddened drastically as she fought the urge to spit flames, curse, and spit at once. She could only do one at a time. "Why you ungrateful little sh-"

The Hyuuga cut her off. "Why is that Naruto?" she asked gently.

"This is a mission for you." Naruto answered, his voice barely above a whisper. "Something you have to do. It's dangerous enough as it is... but if I let you adopt me who knows what Nieyu might do to you... to your families." Onyx and milky white eyes widened at that. "And I don't want to cause any trouble for you or them. Please just... once I'm able to defend myself I promise you won't have to see me anymore."

He turned and slowly walked past the two shocked kunoichi. Tears were freely falling from his eyes, some dampening the candles as he passed.

The Uchiha couldn't believe what she had heard. It was such an..Obitoish line. His way of thinking, of thinking of others instead of himself. To do what you honestly believed was in their best interests no matter who said what. _Now I know he's more than worthy. _She slipped the goggles over her head and approached the retreating blonde.

Tsuki watched as Motoko removed her late brother's goggles. She let her go, trusting her senior with this.

Naruto gasped as he felt a soft hand pat his hand, simultaneously slipping a pair of white goggles around his neck. "Well that's too bad Naruto," she said almost disinterestedly, "'cause I'm not taking no for an answer." He looked up at her, only to see her staring into nothingness as she continued.

"You're so like him, Naruto. My brother could be a stubborn, childish, retarded little jackass. But..just the same, he always came through for anyone in need. If there was something, anything he could do to help someone, he'd do it." Her eyes became lifeless and hollow. "When he died..I felt a piece of myself die with him. I never once told my brother that I loved him. And that is something I will regret for the rest of my life. I won't make that mistake again." She mussed his hair, her eyes becoming lively. "I love ya kid, and I'm charging you with taking care of Obito's memento." Without another word the kunoichi walked back upstairs.

Tsuki then approached, lightly kissing the top of Naruto's head. "By the way, we _chose_ this mission Naruto. You couldn't get out of our lives if you tried." She too walked up the steps, after blowing out the candles, leaving a conflicted Naruto to make his decision.

Once she reached the top of the stairs, Tsuki joined her counterpart on the sofa. Motoko only glanced, remaining silent. Soon they could hear small footsteps coming up from behind them. Naruto stood before the two with his eyes downcast.

"I was thinking.." he began.

Motoko arched a delicate brow. "What about?" she asked far too casually to be genuine.

The young shinobi jumped onto the couch, sitting between them. He crossed his arms. "How does... Hyuzuchizama Naruto sound?"

Tsuki outright laughed. "Like the malformed concoction of a over imaginative boy."

The blonde smiled as well, but it quickly left his face. His expression become cheerless as he stared straight ahead. "For a long time now I've wanted to be apart of a family." a longing tone in his voice. "I waited everyday for a someone to adopt me. But after a while I guess I just gave up hope. I figured there would be no way for me to ever have a family. I thought..I thought I'd be alone forever." He smiled sadly as they listened intently and with solemn faces. This was something he needed to get off his chest.

"And then..I met the two of you." His smile became grateful as he looked at both of them. "I began to feel happier than I thought possible. I mean, Motoko, you're a sadistic, goth chic, and Tsuki, you're way high strung but." Naruto drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I didn't know what it was before. I'd never _really_ felt it but I've come to realize something." He smiled brightly at both of them, quite a feat as they sat on either side of him. "I love you both," he hugged them both as best he could while still sitting on the couch, "Nee-chans."

Tsuki blinked as she looked down at Naruto and then to Motoko. The Uchiha only smirked and shrugged as she patted Naruto on the head; her apparent way of showing affection.

She looked down at the blonde crop of hair that was currently nuzzling into her shoulder. "Welcome to the family Naruto-kun." she welcomed as her befuddled gaze melted ino a warm smile

Naruto looked up and beamed at her. "You didn't call me Naru-chan! Guess that makes me a man huh?"

"Please," Motoko scoffed, "you're just our gaki of a little brother. You barely reach my kneecaps."

"Now, now senpai," Tsuki slyly joined in the teasing, "there's no need to make fun of Naruto's.._unique _stature."

The Jinchuuriki took offense to that as he leaped from the couch an pointed an outraged finger at the offenders. "You just wait! Someday I'll be tall enough to stomp both of you into the ground." he accented his point by making 'threatening' stomping motions.

"Maybe so," the raven haired beauty admitted lightly, "but not today, short stuff."

The child huffed and turned away but the corners of his mouth could be seen twitching upwards through his mask.

"So," Tsuki clapped her hands as she stood, "why don't we celebrate, hm?"

And the three shinobi...no, the three siblings spent the rest of the day together, bonding. It was not as sensei and gakusei. It was not as kunoichi and shinobi. It was not as bodyguards and client. It was as brother and sisters.

It was the first time Naruto's schedule had ever been broken.

**\\\ /// **

The next morning Naruto woke up feeling better than _ever_. Grabbing a few juice boxes, he was quickly dressed and ready for a little training with his _Kage Bunshin_, but was surprised when Motoko and Tsuki were already there. They usually let him train alone and go about his business.

"Yo," Motoko greeted, "got some things to talk about, tei."

"What about?" Naruto inquired as he seated himself onto the ground.

"I talked to Kaijin recently and he wanted to know about your progress."

Naruto nodded but gave a confused look. "Why exactly should I care?"

"Do you remember what Sandaime-sama told you when he gave you your headband?" Tsuki asked.

Naruto made his thinking face. "Uh, that was a while ago, but I think he said that the Kage of the Great Shinobi Nations doubt the strength of my clan. Is that it?"

Tsuki nodded. "That's correct. Those who know about the Uzumaki think that it's pretty much over. They think the Uzumaki Clan is dead."

Naruto's face became still and conserved. "Well it's not and they're wrong. And someday I'll show them that." he said evenly.

The Uchiha smirked. "Just what I wanted to hear. That's why I set up a one on one fight for you. A real ninja battle with the top Genin in the village. When you beat him, you'll have proven yourself to the leader of this village."

Tsuki picked up. "Likewise, you'll probably have to prove yourself to every village you visit...one way or another."

"Nani?" the shinobi asked after he sipped his apple juice. "How?"

"I say you go in there and beat the hell out of the strongest ninja of your generation!" Motoko exclaimed with an enthusiastic swing of her arm. "Do that, and you'll prove how strong the Uzumaki are. What do ya think Tsu?"

Said girl made a thoughtful noise. "As long as he goes about it diplomatically, that could work; but it's not the only way. You could also complete a relatively high ranking mission; B or above most likely, to impress the leaders of the villages."

Naruto took all of that in carefully and asked, "So when do I have to fight this top ninja?"

"Six months." Motoko answered seriously. "But I have something else to tell you. Your incredibly powerful for your age Naruto; most other ninja wouldn't attain the skills you have until another half decade of training.mabe more" She watched for a moment as he grinned widely, rocking back and forth of the ground. She waited for what she said to sink in before casually bursting his bubble. "Even so, face him now and you'll probably lose."

Naruto's grin turned into a frown. "Are they that strong? Or am I not that strong?"

"I've no idea the skills your opponent possesses," she admitted casually as her traveling companions face-faulted, "but I don't have to. Top Genin means future of the village one way or another. He's the strongest ninja in his village that's of the same generation as you. You'll have to be exceptionally skilled to beat him."

The blonde squinted his face. He was pouting, they could tell. "Still..shouldn't you know _something_ about my opponent that I could use to my advantage? What with reconnaissance and all that junk. You've got me fighting blind, Nee-chan!" he whined.

"Exactly. By not knowing what your opponent has you'll be forced to adapt and learn as you battle. Just as shinobi must do in reality." Motoko clarified.

"And he can do so in a controlled and relatively safe environment." Tsuki said approvingly. "Well done Senpai, thinking through on Naruto's safety."

"Huh?" Motoko said confusedly. "Oh yeah, yeah," she waved her hand as she played it off, "you know me...all about the safety of the children."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Anyway, if I'm not strong enough to beat this ninja, how am I going to _get_ strong enough?

"It's simple." Tsuki said.

"That's an easy one." Motoko answered.

"You will be learning _Jyuuken/Gentle Fist_."

"I'm gonna teach you _Sekkendou/Way of the Intercepting Fist_."

Both kunoichi blinked and turned to each other.

Tsuki narrowed her eyes. "_Jyuuken_," she said with a deliberate and dangerous drawl.

As was typical of an Uchiha, Motoko didn't back down. "I _said_.._ Sekkendou_." Motoko with an equal amount of authority.

Naruto simply watched is sisters bicker; eyes flickering from one to the other as he sipped his juice. He was unprepared as Tsuki grabbed his wrist and lurched him forward, causing him to drop the now empty carton.

"Look at these fingers!" the brunette commanded to her senior as she waved his wrist; and consequently, Naruto, back and forth between them while pointing back to his fingers. "These tenketsu, along with every other tenketsu on his body, can fire precise bursts of chakra at will! To not teach him the fine art of _Jyuuken_ would be a disgrace! Not to mention that Naruto does not possess a _Sharingan_, and therefore cannot predict the movements of his opponent beforehand as _Sekkendou_ requires so nyah!" childish as it may be, Tsuki stuck her tongue out at Motoko.

The Uchiha grabbed Naruto's other wrist; causing the poor boy to dangle helplessly in the air between them. She balled his fingers up. "Do you see this fist!? His _Tentai_ makes him stronger and faster than half the people twice his age and with time he'll develop some real muscle! Combined with his reflexes he won't have any problem countering and disabling his opponents using _Sekkendou_! And speaking of not having a doujutsu, are his eyes white and blank, huh!? Cause I don't see it! Without _Byakugan_ how do you expect him to see the organs or the freaking tenketsu!?" Motoko exclaimed as she gave Tsuki a raspberry.

"Hmph. I have a way for Naruto to overcome the lack of _Byakugan_." Tsuki said triumphantly.

"As do I with _Sharingan_!" Motoko shot back.

Lightning bolts crossed the gap between their eyes as they glared fiercely at each other. They turned their furious gazes on Naruto and asked in a shout, "What do you think!?," in unison.

The poor boy looked back and fourth between the unwavering ferocity. "I-I-I," he stammered pitifully. "I'm just trying to drink my apple juice!"

That answer did not seem to appease.

"Uhh, heh," he laughed nervously, "w-why not just learn both?"

"Both?" they questioned.

"Yeah, like..take the best from each style?" he half asked.

The two kunoichi's eyes went wide at the thought.

"Take the best parts of each style.." Tsuki began.

"And eliminate any would-be weaknesses." Motoko continued

"Take the speed and counterattacking of _Sekkendou_.."

"With the chakra strikes and advanced awareness of _Jyuuken_."

"The limb breaking contusions of _Sekkendou_.."

"Combined with the internal damages caused by _Jyuuken_."

"And you have a Taijutsu style that damages externally and internally_ simultaneously_."

"Awesome!" Motoko smirked. "Glad I thought of it."

"Hey!"

They both released Naruto and allowed him to drop onto his backside as they shook hands.

"Done and done. So, who should go first?" Motoko asked

"I will." Tsuki answered. "He already has the necessary skills to master what I must teach."

"Fair enough. By the way, I'll need you to close off his tenketsu when you're through. Good luck, tei." Motoko turned and walked back into the house without another word.

"Where is she going? Isn't she gonna stay and watch?"

"She can't. These techniques are very guarded and kept only within the clan."

Naruto's eyes widened. "But..since you adopted me I can learn 'em, right?"

"Very good." she smiled at him and couldn't help but giggle mischievously. If the council of elders knew what she was doing; teaching the dreaded 'demon child' of Konoha the most advanced techniques of the Hyuuga clan, they'd have heart attacks, each and everyone of them. Though the thought itself was gleeful, Tsuki frowned.

_Actually, Naruto kind of knows the _Kaiten_ already. It's almost scary that he made an improved version on his _first day _of ninja training._ She sighed and rubbed her temples as that agitating conundrum came to mind. _And I have no idea of how the nature manipulation aspect fits into all of this._

One stubborn generation of Hyuuga after another had permanently crippled the clan in a way most of it's members were simply unaware of. After such a long time of refusing to use anything other than their precious _Jyuuken_, the Hyuuga clans bodies had grown to adapt and had cast off the 'unneeded and impure'. While making the Doujutsu slightly more powerful, it left every member of the clan unable to use any sort of nature manipulation. _Quite_ sadly, this was a handicap that Tsuki herself also suffered from; or was liberated from, in the eyes of the clan elders.

She snickered inwardly. Those dullards were already proven wrong by a six year old boy...and _he_ didn't even know it yet.

They stopped a fair distance from the house; where they were surrounded by trees.

Tsuki kneeled onto the ground and Naruto mimicked. "I will now give you a more in depth explanation of the Jyuuken fighting style."

The blonde only nodded as he took out his ninja handbook and a pencil.

Seeing that he was prepared, Tsuki began. "Using intense bursts of chakra, we Hyuuga are able to attack our opponents chakra circulatory system; this is so closely tied to your organs that they are virtually one in the same. For example, by attacking the part of the chakra system that entwined with the heart, you will be indirectly attacking their heart and rupture the organ. Being able to alter the chakra flow will allow you to increase it or halt it altogether. But in order to do that, you must be able to pinpoint the nearly invisible tenketsu on the body."

Naruto frowned, tapping his chin with the eraser. "But Motoko nee-chan said I needed _Byakugan_ for that.."

"And I said that could be bypassed." Tsuki rolled up her sleeves to reveal her slender yet slightly muscular arms. "Genjutsu for you is still rather lacking, but your ability to sense the flow of chakra in someone's body is well beyond what most High Chunin are capable of. I want you to close your eyes." He set down his book and did so. "Now, I will generate chakra to a specific point in arms. I want you to find it and tap it with your finger."

Naruto nodded as he began to block out everything else and rely solely on his ability to sense chakra. His mind was completely blank, picturing nothing but himself in a dark abyss. Then, there was a single, blue dot of light ahead of him. It was slightly larger than his finger. With precision, Naruto reached out and poked the light with his left hand.

"Open your eyes, Naruto." Tsuki called.

Doing just that, the blonde could see that he was poking Tsuki in the arm. "Did I get it?"

"Yes you did. That is where the tenketsu I was channeling chakra into is. By feeling out someone's chakra flow you will be able to sense where their tenketsu are and, with a burst of chakra from your fingertips, you will be able to manipulate them. Now tell me, was it difficult for you to detect my tenketsu?"

"Not really," the blonde shook his head.

"Even though it is an amazing feat, you should know that it will be much more difficult for you to do with anyone else. Because the tenketsu is where chakra is most potently located, it is a fraction less difficult to sense. But for anyone with poor or even excellent chakra control, their chakra will be far more sporadic and less organized. It will be comparable to searching for a 361 black grains of sand scattered across the desert." Tsuki informed.

"That sounds hard." Naruto grumbled. "Couldn't I just memorize where they are?"

Tsuki nodded. "You could, but every person's tenketsu are different. Just as no two fingerprints are the same, no one's tenketsu are in the _exact_ same location. The difference may be only a fraction of a centimeter , but that could make all the deviation between life and death." she finished gravely.

Gulping, Naruto only nodded rapidly.

"No need to worry though," Tsuki dismissed, "if anyone can do it, it's you. The next technique will greatly assist you in finding the tenketsu."

The blonde leaned forward, listening intently.

"This technique is called _Hakke/Divination Field_. It is an area of almost total and complete perception. As your body isn't fully developed, neither are your senses. That being the case, the range of your _Hakke_ will be slightly modest compared to what you will someday be capable of. As you may remember, I told you once that the_ Byakugan _can see 360 degrees with a single blind spot. While using _Hakke_, everything within that range becomes indiscreet; except for anything within that blind spot. For you, however, that weakness will not exist."

Naruto blinked. Last time he checked, there weren't any eyes in the back of his head...

"Okay, stand up." Tsuki said as they both rose to their feet. "Now turn around and face straight ahead." Naruto did so, his back to Tsuki. "Now enhance each sense as I explain. No matter what, don't lose concentration on any of them." Seeing a nod she began to explain.

"Utilizing all six senses, you will create the ultimate defense void of any weakness. First off is what you usually rely on for information; sight. Including peripheral visions, you can see almost 180 degrees."

Naruto focused on his vision, taking in every detail he could see. The edges of the blades of grass became clearer and more crisp. The colors around him became more lush.

"Next is hearing; using that you will be able to detect anything that you would normally see, were you facing in that direction. This effectively eliminates the blind spot held by the _Byakugan_."

Naruto then stretched out his hearing, and found something that shocked him. While he usually had to close his eyes to envision with his other senses, he found that, now, he was aware of rustling leaves behind him without losing focus of his sight. Anything that was out of line of his sight he could still detect. When had he gotten this good!?

"Third is touch. Another weakness of the _Byakugan_ is that it does not see underground unless we focus on seeing through it. Therefore, an attack from below the ground will take the _Byakugan_ by surprise. But by feeling for vibrations in the earth, that too is something you can overcome."

By this point he was straining to keep his focal points, but Naruto held steadily and stretched out his sense of touch. He could now feel the grass move gently with the wind. A particular leaf behind him caught his attention as he could hear it soar through the air. When it landed, he actually _did_ feel the vibrations it made, however light.

"Smell and taste; virtually the same sense, are the fourth. When trying to find something that can't be seen, heard or felt, these two senses will help you locate it. An expert in stealth will likely nullify use of the first three, and be able to hide their chakra signature. However, everyone, no matter how hard they try to conceal it, has a scent of some kind."

Naruto grunted, the effort mounting now. "I don't really get that one Nee-chan." he grunted.

Seeing his strain, Tsuki thought of an answer quickly. "Say that an arrow or a senbon dipped in poison is aerodynamically designed to be completely silent as it is thrown at it's intended target. It is launched at you from behind; what do you do? You smell the poison the moment it enters your _Divination Field_ and dodge it."

"Sounds...good." He was starting to sweat lightly from the mental strain as he stretched out the last two basic senses. He noted that there were various smells within his _Hakke_, likely due to the surrounding plant life.

"And chakra sense is last. While your _Hakke_ is activated, it is considerably heightened to the point that you should be able to sense your opponent's chakra circulatory system; as well as anything else chakra related, including the tenketsu."

Naruto hastily stretched out his chakra sense. Because chakra was connected to each of his other senses, it actually covered the entire _Divination Field_.

Tsuki watched Naruto's look of intense concentration. "Good enough for now, Naruto. You can relax." The blonde immediately fell to the ground, panting heavily. He rolled onto his back as he took a moment to recover. Five more minutes of rest and Naruto was ready for more.

"Should I try it again Tsuki Nee-chan?"

"No need. It's something that will just take time to master. The metal strain is to great to take in at once. Now tell me, what was the range how exactly did you perceive the everything in your _Hakke_?"

Naruto scratched his head. "Uh, about twenty meters and..I dunno. It was weird, like, even though I could only see the front of the grass..I could still see the back of it too. Kinda like I was looking at it from every angle. It's weird..."

Tsuki's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. It probably wasn't possible but...from the way Naruto described it, he was perceiving things in _fourth dimensions_!

She shook her head in fond bewilderment. _Shouldn't surprise me. Naruto breaks all the rules._

"Right then!" Naruto cracked his knuckles. "What's next?"

"This is the last technique that we'll work on; a highly advanced defensive Taijutsu move. _Hakkesho Kaiten/Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin_ or just _Kaiten/Heavenly Spin _for short."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Typical name for the Hyuuga clan to give one of their jutsu." he muttered. "So what does it do?"

Tsuki laughed lightly at the comment. "Well..do you remember when you were trapped in Senpai's _Hi no Wa/Ring of Fire_?"

"Course I remember!" he cried in outrage. "That crazy, pyromaniac bit-" he cut himself off seeing the look in Tsuki's eyes. "I mean, uh, yes."

"And do you remember what you did to get out of it?" she asked evenly.

"Something with fire, I think."

Tsuki sweat dropped. "You really don't remember?"

Naruto shrugged. "I was kind of mad so..no."

With a sigh, Tsuki began explaining. "In order to overcome the weakness of the _Byakugan's_ blind spot; as well as parry any other attack, the Hyuuga clan created the _Kaiten_. It takes perfect chakra control, an enormous amount of chakra and perfect timing to perform, but the outcome is worth it. By expelling chakra from every tenketsu at once, you can create a barrier of chakra around your body. Once that is done, you must, as the name implies, spin yourself rapidly and create an impregnable shield of chakra."

"Impregnable?" he asked doubtfully.

"Many have tried to pierce the Kaiten. All have failed." Tsuki said, pride evident in her voice. "It is the _perfect_ defense."

"Heh, I'm sure I could make something stronger." the blonde boasted.

Tsuki quirked and eyebrow. "We shall see." she drawled. "But for now, ready to give it a shot?"

Naruto nodded and took a ready stance. His eyes closed in concentration

"Remember to expel chakra from every tenketsu at _once_. Your balance will be thrown off if the timing is wrong."

Nodding once more, he focused on his chakra. Soon Naruto was covered by a barrier of his energy. Naruto opened his eyes as he saw the blue aura around him. He blinked and turned to Tsuki, scratching his head

"What do I do now?"

_Anyone else his age would faint from that chakra output...he's not even winded._ "Spin around in a circle as fast you can."

Using the perfect balance he acquired, Naruto began speedy rotations. The result..

A perfectly formed _Kaiten_.

Tsuki watched the whirling dome of energy in silent awe. _Not even a genius like Neji; even if he were a part of the main house, would be able to master that technique until he was at least 10 years of age. Naruto is...amazing._

That's when she noticed the blonde shinobi wasn't stopping. He must have been spinning for a full minute.

"You can stop now Naruto." the Hyuuga called. Her words fell on deaf ears as Naruto continued to gyrate. After several more shouts he finally slowed down and came to a complete stop.

Tsuki approached Naruto and stared down at him with a slight smile.

Naruto stared back, his lip quivering.

Tsuki frowned. "Naruto?"

Naruto clutched his stomach.

"You..could do that behind a tree.."

Naruto bolted behind a bush; wrenching sounds of vomiting rang throughout the forest.

Tsuki couldn't help but laugh. Naruto, for all his jutsu genius, was still just a simple child.

**\\\ ///**

Two months later Naruto was standing in the same clearing. He'd trained in everything he learned in that second day as a Hyuuga as well as some of the stances and forms of _Jyuuken_. The latter of which helped him with precision attacks with _Jyuuken_ strikes. He was by no means a master of the style, but he learned what he needed. He would take it from _Jyuuken_ and add it to his own, and thus far, nameless style.

Motoko was with him instead, as Tsuki had declared he mastered what he needed. Now he would be learning the Uchiha Taijutsu style _Sekkendou_. As requested, all of his tenketsu were now sealed.

"Okay punk," Motoko began, causing Naruto to grin, "_Sekkendou_ focuses heavily on evasion and counterattacking. As such, speed and reaction time are critical." She reached into her shuriken pouch and produced a white band with a seal. The seal's shape was far too complex for Naruto to even remotely understand. It looked like some kind of mix between a question mark, a cross and a star. "As such, you will be wearing this weight seal that Tsuki cooked up." She tossed it to him.

Caching it, Naruto asked, "What does it do?"

Motoko was silently relieved he hadn't asked how it worked. She'd asked Tsuki that and, even reading her lips with _Sharingan_, didn't catch a lick of it. She wasn't sure if it was a Genjutsu that fooled the body into thinking gravity was heavier than it was, or if the weight was in the seals. Either way, Motoko derived two things from the conversation.

Tsuki would manually increase the weight over time.

Seals were a pain in the ass.

"It will put a twenty pounds of weight on your entire body that is controlled by the seal. By having this you might just develop some real muscle somewhere down the line. To activate it, put the band on your wrist and force chakra into it."

"Um, which wrist?"

Motoko glanced at his hands. The skin on the left, though reasonably smooth, was slightly more calloused than the right; meaning that Naruto preferred to handle kunai with his left hand. That being true, his right hand would be free to perform jutsu.

_Hn. Kid probably doesn't even know how well he's set things up. _"Put it on the left wrist."

Naruto complied and pumped chakra into it. The seal flashed a bright blue and returned to normal. The blonde stumbled for a moment but remained standing. "My body feels a little heavier. Like it takes a little more effort to move." he observed, more to himself than Motoko.

Motoko half nodded. "That's the general idea. Your body will be forced to develop muscle to compensate for being slowed down. Soon you'll be as fast as you were without the weight, while still wearing it. So when you take it off you'll be even faster than before you started wearing the weight. Got it?"

After a moment of thought, he nodded. "Yeah," Naruto smiled, "I think I did."

"Good, cause I think I confused myself. Now the only thing to work on is reading your opponent's moves. That's one of the most useful aspects of having _Sharingan_; we're aware of what the enemy will do almost before they themselves know."

Naruto scoffed as he cleaned his ears. "Bull-crap. You can't know what someone's gonna do before they do it."

Motoko smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

"No. It's me saying you're full of it."

The woman stood. "All right then" she called with a coaxing wave as her Doujutsu blazed to life, "bring it on."

Naruto jumped back from her, adjusting to the weight. He got into a _Jyuuken_ stance and focused on his target.

Motoko found it adorable that Naruto thought he could go up against her with _Jyuuken_.

After studying his target thoroughly, Naruto took a single step forward with his left foot slightly inversed. He was abut to attack when Motoko started speaking, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"You're planing on charging me with three _Kage Bunshin_, two with shuriken and the other will use kunai along with yourself. Once you have me 'off guard' you will attack me from four different angles with _Jyuuken_ until you have me into submission."

Naruto fell flat on his face. Pulling his head from the soil, he scowled up at Motoko only to receive a wink. Naruto threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay, how'd you do it?"

"Oh it's nothing special," she murmured, gazing idly at her nails. "For one thing, I help train you. For another, I can muscle read and see the molding of your chakra. Basic stuff for the _Sharingan_."

"Hmph. I guess I'll let you teach it to me than." he grumbled, sitting up.

"Oh, arigato Naruto-sama." She gave a mock bow. "I am not worthy."

Naruto waved a hand carelessly. "I know, I know. But you may try."

With a roll of the eyes she continued. "Anyway, you'll probably never be as good at it as anyone with a _Sharingan_, but it will help a lot. Now let's get started..."

**\\\ ///**

Four months passed. Four. Painful. Agonizing months.

But through it all Naruto prevailed; he'd done it. The speed, counterattacking, body reading and limb breaking ferocity of the _Sekkendou_ style had successfully been integrated with the chakra strikes, advanced awareness, and organ rupturing subtlety of _Jyuuken_.

Naruto had created his own personal Taijutsu style.

It was far from being perfect. Nor was it sloppy. It was 'an evolving form of hand-to-hand combat the likes of which the world has never seen', according to Tsuki. And according to Motoko, it was 'kiddy fisticuffs' and would become 'a master's style'. The fact that it would take years to perfect was as discouraging as it was challenging, and Naruto loved a challenge.

He had settled on a name only weeks previously. There were many he'd considered. Tedare/Maser Hand. Hakkei/Release Internal Power. Even Honmaru/Inner Citadel. While those all sounded cool, Naruto wanted something that reflected the style itself; or rather the purpose of the style. This was definitely something he was going to pass down to his children. But even more, it was something to honor the memory of his clan and their sacrifice for him: the future of the clan. To carry out the will of his ancestors.

That's why he named his Taijutsu style _Gekirin/Imperial Wrath_. Thus far, there was only one subdivision to the _Gekirin_; _Kasei/Force of Flames_. When using _Katon_ chakra with his Taijutsu, Naruto could create flames without any use of hand seals. He had yet to find a suitable way to test it's effects on the chakra circulatory system, as his clones were instantly destroyed, but it would be safe to assume that it would burn their chakra coils to a crisp. Slowly and painfully, depending on the amount of chakra used.

Heh, maybe he'd find out today.

Naruto, now seven years old and a shinobi for a full year, stood with his adopted sisters in front of their current base of operations. At Naruto's request, they did not throw him a birthday party. He had no desire for the awkwardness such an event would cause. However, as any previously orphaned child wouldn't... he did not object to presents. They were simple, having nothing to do with being a shinobi, but he enjoyed them still.

Tsuki had given him a frog-wallet made from synthetic fibers. He was quite stoked as he had learned his father had summoned toads in battle. He affectionately named it 'Gama-chan'. Ignoring the distasteful rumblings of his inner demon, he moved onto Motoko's gift.

He'd expected something like a skull or some other dismembered part of human anatomy. Thankfully he received something relatively normal, if not a little feminine. She bestowed to him a black sleeping cap with what looked like the eyes and teeth of a cartoon character.

For his own safety Naruto had simply thanked her and made no other comment.

Now they stood at the east gate of Kemuri. Kaijin had told Motoko someone would guide them. Personally, she found it pointless. If they wanted to find the damn ninja cluster, they'd do it.

Her gaze shifted from the endless fumes of Kemuri's defense to Naruto. The apprehension in the little bastard was clear even to the untrained eye. His brows were furrowed. Shoulders stiff with tension. His breathing a little labored.

She didn't exactly understand why he was so edgy. He was stronger than she ever imagined a child could be. Well, except for herself; she had a fully developed _Sharingan_ at his age. Still, she had been an early bloomer in every way. Unlike Naruto, her potential wasn't.._exponential_. Motoko had been at the limit of her abilities since that age. Granted, she kept improving and getting stronger, there was a threshold of power that her body simply couldn't exceed, leaving her to wait for her body to mature so she could handle more power.

But moving on, Naruto truly was the strongest ninja of his generation from what she's witnessed thus far. Who could stand up to him?

She decided to give him some encouragement. "Don't sweat it, tei!" She rested her hand on his head. "You'll beat em' easy."

Naruto grinned nervously. "Oh, uh, you think?"

"Though it is unwise to underestimate your opponent, I believe so as well." Tsuki commented carefully. "As long as you remain cautious, victory will be within your grasp."

Naruto blinked and visibly relaxed. He cracked a foxy grin. "Heh, you're right. I'm too awesome to lose!" The blonde folded his arms behind his head, feeling immensely relieved.

Not long afterwards Kokuen, a man in a grey hood, appeared from the dense smoke. His face was hidden but, like Kaijin, a thin trail of smoke came from the mouth.

He merely gestured for them to follow before turning and heading back to the smoke, guiding them. Motoko quickly grew bored with the silence. Naruto, with his goggles on, was entertaining himself by hopping over the vents of soot and heat. Tsuki simply walked, anticipating Naruto's fight.

The top ninja of any rank, as she informed Naruto beforehand, usually had some type of Kekkei Genkai. But, as Motoko failed to obtain _any_ useful information, all Naruto could do was be alert.

Soon the smoke became diluted and began to clear. When it did, Naruto couldn't help but suspect they had gone in a circle. The design of everything was the same as it had been with the civilian's part of the village. The only difference was the buildings had ninja of all rank coming and going.

Many stopped to stare at the group for a moment. Some of the younger ninja around his age glanced at Naruto before bursting into laughter. The older male shinobi were giving his sisters some..odd looks. He didn't really understand it but Kyuubi filled in the blanks.

**They'll get a lot of that in your travels. Woman of such beauty are quite a rarity; every swine that see's them will do anything they can to get into their pants. Be wary of them, Naruto.**

At first the words didn't quite register with the Jinchuuriki. But realization slowly began to kick in. _Oh. Ohhh._ His eyes narrowed at the shinobi as he continued to follow the cloaked man. _I'll just let em' see how strong I am when I win. Then see how many of them leer at _my_ Nee-chans._

Soon they came to the tunnel of a large, circular shaped structure. The two experienced kunoichi easily recognized it as a stadium. A large crowd of surveyors sat up in the stands, all of them seemed to be shinobi. In a separate booth was Kaijin, who observed.

Naruto gulped as he looked around. He hadn't known there would be so many people to watch him lose. Win. Win! Because he _was_ going to _win_! He didn't know who was coming out of that other tunnel but they were in for a wold of hurt. Nothing personal, of course, just politics.

Sighing, he turned to his sisters. "You can go wait with Kaijin up there." he jerked a thumb to the old man. "I'll be fine."

"So brave little Naruto-kun." Tsuki kissed the top of his head, causing the blonde to flush.

"Nee-chan," he whined with a pout, "not in front of the ninja!" She only laughed, making her way to Kaijin's side with the_ Shunshin_.

Motoko bopped him on the head. "Good luck tei. Kick some ass!" Naruto grinned and nodded. Motoko mimicked Tsuki and disappeared.

The Kokuen remained in the middle of the arena as another cloaked form emerged from the other tunnel. Naruto stared intently at who he assumed was his opponent. He was almost twice Naruto's height with his hood down, revealing his grey hair and red eyes. An expression of slight surprise showed before his face set into a neutral mask. The most striking thing by far was that, he too, had smoke coming frm his mouth.

Were they a family of chain-smokers? Naruto couldn't help but wonder.

The boy stopped a fair distance from himself. "Father," he called out to the hooded man dully, "is _this_ my opponent?"

The man made a rasping sound Naruto couldn't decipher.

"And by defeating _him_," the boy continued, apparently understanding, "I will be promoted to Chunin?" his tone was doubtful.

The man nodded.

"Very well then." The boy sighed as he turned his dull gaze toward Naruto. The blonde tensed. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Yoen Hatsuen of Kemurigakure." he gave a slight bow, surprising Naruto. Jinohi gave an impatient look as he rose.

Coming to his senses, Naruto returned the bow. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto of the Uzumaki clan. Nice to meet you."

"Well Naruto-san, might I offer a word of advice before we begin?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow and nodded. "I would suggest that you forfeit. I don't know what, if any, abilities that you have, but there is no way for you to defeat me."

Naruto scowled slightly. "You know," his eyes narrowing, "you wouldn't be promoted to Chunin just by beating me if I didn't have talent."

"I suppose that may be true." Hatsuen allowed. "So what is it, precisely, that makes you so special?" he asked evenly.

A somewhat arrogant smirk donned Naruto's face. No doubt something he'd acquired as an Uchiha. "You'll soon find out."

Seeing that both combatants were ready, Kokuen raised and dropped his hand, signaling for the match to begin.

Naruto jumped back several times to distance himself from his opponent. His eyes never left Hatsuen. Said Genin didn't move a muscle, only stranding with a slight smirk on his face.

"So you intend on fighting do you?" he sneered lightly. "All right then, I'll allow you the honor of the first strike. Go ahead, hit me with everything you've got! I won't move an inch."

Naruto blanched, eyes wide. "W-what he hell are you talking about!?"

Motoko had a similar reaction. "What's this kid thinking? Naruto'll totally punish him."

"I'm being very generous. You get one free shot with whatever attack yo choose. Will you take out an eye?" he grinned cruelly. "Maybe go for my throat? Hell, if you're lucky you might just beat me with a single blow. Just get on with it before I retract my offer!"

Naruto slowly went from gaping to glaring as he ground his teeth in anger. "Zakennayo!" with that shout that was probably supposed to pass as a battle cry, Naruto dashed for the arrogant bastard in perfect form.

Though he found the speed at which his 'opponent' charged to be surprising, Hatsuen only waited for impact. This never got old.

Naruto leaped into the air at top speed, spinning as he form a perfect flying kick aimed at his opponents mid-section. His foot crashed into Hatsuen with no resistance on the Kemuri shinobi's behalf, hitting his chest..

_Heh, that'll show him. _Naruto thought victoriously._ My kick went..huh?_

Naruto realized he kicked straight through Hatsuen, his foot coming out of the older shinobi's back.

Tsuki eyes went wide. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"That depends. Are you seeing that kid bleed smoke?" Motoko asked in equal confusion.

_Oh crap! I killed him!_ Naruto instantly yanked his foot from Hatsuen and apologized with rapid, frantic bows.

"Gomen! Gomen!" he apologized profusely between bows. "I didn't mean that!"

A dry chuckle cut him off. He was laughing!? Taking a closer look, Naruto saw that there was indeed a gaping hole in the teen's chest, but whereas there should be blood...there was smoke.

What the..

A bit of smoke leaked from Hatsuen's 'wound' before it closed up as if it had never been there.

A genjutsu! Naruto quickly searched his chakra flow for any impurities or disruption and upon finding none, became completely bewildered.

Hatsuen laughed lightly and pointed. "You should see the look on your face." he exclaimed in humored monotone. "It's the same as anyone who encounters my bloodline: _Enshi/Death by Smoke Suffocation. _It renders me completely invulnerable to all physical attacks. Taijutsu, shuriken, kunai; all useless against me. Fortunately for you this isn't life or death. No shame in forfeiting a match you can't win."

Naruto took this time to pick his jaw from the floor. His face became neutral. "Know this Hatsuen. If there's a way to beat you.." he dashed for his opponent, "I'll find it!"

The Kemuri ninja only shrugged, allowing Naruto to continue his assault. The blonde jumped high with a flying kick that cleaved through Hatsuen's neck, seemingly decapitating him. Not letting up, Naruto landed and unleashed a flurry of punches on his impassive opponent's mid-section. Finishing up, he gave brutal jab to the now reattached jaw, plowing through that grey haired head.

As his body reformed, Hatsuen couldn't help but be impressed. Though utterly pointless, it was a flawless execution of Taijutsu...probably would have really hurt a normal shinobi.

Oh well. Time to end this 'match'.

As Hatsuen cocked his right fist back, Naruto was instantly on alert..but confused. From so far away was he going to attack?

The answer became clear when everything between the shinobi's shoulder and fist became ash. Hatsuen lunged his fist forward and rocketed it towards Naruto.

We soon find our young shinobi performing many acrobatic feats to evade Hatsuen's physically improbable attacks. Through various aerials, flips, tucks and rolls, Naruto managed to keep away from the attack.

He had considered simply blocking but that would have proved to be slightly fatal after watching his opponents fist crash into the arena wall and leave behind a terrible scorch mark. And the attacks weren't limited to just punches; that would be far too easy. Hatsuen could launch kicks and even freakin head butts from twenty feet away!

No even a _Katon: Hinotama Hakkyou/Fireball Madness_ had worked! While it had indeed blown Hatsuen to smithereens, the arrogant bastard had only reformed moments later, informing Naruto that _Katon_ Jutsu had no affect on him either.

_One last chance!_ the blonde thought desperately. Naruto had tried everything else..accept one thing. He formed a now-familiar cross-seal as he landed from his latest jump. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" To the amazement of a good majority of those in the stadium, there were suddenly three Narutos!

Hatsuen blinked. Wasn't that a Jonin level jutsu? And a difficult one?

The original cartwheeled onto the shoulders of the clone to his left. The clone to his right then jumped onto his shoulders to create a makeshift totem pole of blondeness.

Hatsuen decided to stop Naruto before he could complete whatever he was planning. He sent his fastest punch towards the bottom blonde in hopes of causing them all to lose balance before he finished them off.

As the attack came closing in, Naruto threw the top clone from his shoulders and straight over the fist. The bottom clone threw the original as well before being pummeled and burned to oblivion.

With the pair of blondes headed his way, Hatsuen made some choice seals of his own. Raising his hand to his mouth, he drew in air before harshly blowing out. "_Katon: Kitsuen Hai/Smoking Lung_!" A dense smokescreen covered the area and effectively blinded both combatants. Hatsuen himself could fight just as well in the smoke.

But it wasn't that easy to fool Naruto. Easily shifting primary senses, the Narutos kept track of their environment as they sky dived toward Hatsuen. Suddenly, the temperature increased even more where the smoke ninja was. The clone grabbed onto the original and hurled him away in mid-flight.

"_Katon: Oki Kushi/Ember Spit_!" A spray of cinder vaporized Naruto's last clone. Naruto himself used the momentum to slide across the ground.

And right in front of Hatsuen.

Red eyes looked down in shock as the blonde appeared next to him in a crouched position. Naruto brought his hands together as flames danced around his palm. With a double palm thrust and more chakra than he'd ever put into one move, Naruto unleashed his attack. "_Kasei_!"

The result could only accurately be described as an explosion. The blonde flew raggedly as the smokescreen was dispersed, landing in a slightly charred heap.

His hands were slightly burned from the chakra he forced through them. A warm wetness was flowing down his left arm. Looking down, Naruto saw a not so shallow gash was on his arm with a kunai lodged into his skin, just above the wrist.

_Ouch._ He carefully slid the weapon out, wincing at the feeling. Hatsuen must have taken this out to attack him with before..

Naruto looked to his opponent to find his entire upper body missing. He couldn't come up with a single conclusive thought. So he just watched.

The pair of legs suddenly kicked up and the upper body slowly reformed...again!

Cracking his neck, the older shinobi sighed. "That..stung."

The blonde openly gaped._ I got nothing _he realized_. Not a single one of my techniques worked. I.. _He ground his teeth in rage. _I can't lose_! In his fury he launched the kunai at his seemingly invincible opponent. It sailed through the air to the still slightly stunned Hatsuen and sliced into the top of his shoulder.

And blood gushed out.

Naruto blinked rapidly as he slowly _processed what just happened. After all his attacks...a kunai hurt him!? What the hell!? What could have possibly_ made it work!? The only difference between that kunai and his own...was..

_The blood_ he realized in astonishment Naruto smacked his plated forehead. _Duh! Smoke is like fire..it can be doused by noncombustible liquids. Blood is a liquid!_ Victory began to gleam in the youth's eyes. _Now I know his weakness!_

Only one problem remained. Now, Naruto was willing to do _almost_ anything to win. But the thought of whipping out his thing and peeing on Hatsuen just didn't sit well with hm. Neither did the other vulgar image of using a loogie. And even he couldn't bleed all over the guy.

Hatsuen painfully removed the kunai. The odd sensation of pain was foreign at this point in his life, but he felt it all the same. He also saw the look of realization and the calculative gaze. He himself was well aware of his bloodline's weakness. And now so was the blonde.

Damn.

"Ironic isn't it?" Hatsuen asked as he closed the wound on his shoulder, reforming it. "Even if you know my weakness...you have know way to exploit it. And I'm through playing games. No matter how much you bleed, no matter how many tears you shed, no matter how much you sweat, it'll never be enough to win. Give it up Naruto."

Despite how irrate that would have normally made him, a few choice words of Hatsuen's kept running through Naruto's head.

No matter how much you sweat.

..how much you sweat.

...sweat.

_Sweat?_

_Sweet!_

With a brand new and slightly razed maneuver thought of, the blonde jumped to his feet. The cut on his arm was already healed enough not to bleed.

Naruto grinned _quite _widely.

"You're wrong Hatsuen. I've thought about it and I figured out a way to fight at my fullest." Naruto crouched slightly and balled his fists at his sides. "How I could beat the hell out of you!" Sweat began pour down Naruto's face, as well as the rest of his body. His skin became more red in tone. Soon the sweat became superheated, transforming into steam.

Kaijin leaned forward slightly in his seat. Thus far the young Uzumaki had proven to be far, _far_ more powerful than he'd ever imagined. Now what sort of technique was the blonde using?

Motoko furrowed her brows. "Tsuki, mind telling me what the little teme is up to?"

_Byakugan._ Tsuki gazed down at her little brother as his body went through a strange transformation. Upon seeing it she deactivated her bloodline and shook her head. "Unbelievable."

"What? What's he doing? Motoko asked curiously.

"He's superheating his tenketsu with _Katon_ chakra, drastically raising his body temperature. This causes him to sweat, obviously. And that sweat rolls off Naruto as though it were steam, almost evaporating because of the high temperature."

Motoko blinked. _Innovative little bastard _she thought fondly_. I never would have used _Katon_ chakra like that._

By now Naruto was covered with an aura of steam. Hatsuen was in slightly frightened awe. If this was what he thought it was..

_I'm low on chakra _Naruto admitted inwardly _And I feel like I'm gonna pass out. So I'll have to finish this off with one last attack._

Naruto looked to his soon-to-be-beaten-to-a-bloody-pulp opponent, grinning like a mad man as his temperature approached dangerous levels. "You know what's really ironic?" he asked, using Hatsuen's own words against him.

Uneasily, the Genin of smoke took a defensive position. "What?"

"The technique that's about to help me crush you...I'm going to name it after you."

If Hatsuen could sweat, he would be.

"But this one," the blonde continued, "is all original." He formed the cross-seal. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" Four Naruto clones appeared around Hatsuen in an evenly spread circle. Each of them with the same steaming aura. "Time to end it!" they all shouted in chorus.

The original charged him before Hatsuen could recover from his shock. With a battle cry Naruto unleashed his brutal assault. "U!" A powerful double dropkick collided with his chest. Hatsuen was sent careening to the clone behind him as his back sailed over the ground. "Zu!" A mule kick smashed into his back, sending him into the air. "Ma!" A powerful knee berried itself in his gut from above, suspending him in mid-air. As that blonde moved aside, the last two appeared. "Ki!" The pair of clones each delivered a powerful chop to either side of his collarbone.

Hatsuen thought the punishment was over as he crashed into the ground. But as he looked up into the air he realized how wrong he was. Naruto and his four clones were falling in an X pattern with their fists extended towards the ground. The blondes began to gyrate in midair and an figure of a crimson, reptilian beast formed from their auras.

A dragon.

Each of the clones became an eye above the great beast's gaping maw. The middle Naruto planted his fist into Hatsuen's gut as the others each smashed theirs into the joint of each limb.

"_Gome Hi Ryuu Danmaku/Five Eyed Fire Dragon Barrage_!"

The clones dispersed and their creator's steam vanished as he heaved himself off his fallen adversary. Naruto panted heavily as he watched Kokuen check on his son. Kokuen, seeing that his son was alive but most definitely unconscious, nodded to his father.

Kaijin stood from his seat and addressed the crowd to announce the victor. "Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto!"

The shinobi of Kemuri loudly applauded the well deserved victory of the young shinobi. Naruto would have done some form of victory dance if he hadn't been so dead tired. Eyes drooping, Naruto fell back against the waiting Tsuki's arms.

"Nicely done Naruto-kun." She smiled as she bent over to look at him.

Motoko appeared in front of him, trying her best to look unimpressed. "Not bad. Ok I guess."

Naruto grinned, seeing right through it. Letting the cheers of the crowd be his lullaby, Naruto fell into a well deserved sleep.

* * *

As always, I'd like to thank my Beta Teh Randomness Girl 

Sorry this got out so late. I wrote this Digimon fic (all positive reviews thus far) and kinda fell into a blank. I would have announced a hiatus but I hadn't known I'd fallen into one.

Wow, already broke the 100 review mark? Cool.

By the way, I want to dismiss any fears had of Naruto using Kage Bunshin excessively. He's strong but he's still too young to make more than, say, fifteen at once. Also, I realize that simply training is tedious. Thankfully that will no longer be an issue as Naruto's basic and advanced training is completed. Granted, he'll always learn something new, but now is when the cannon characters get involved, and that always makes it more fun.

The link to the seal on Naruto's weights can be seen on my profile.

Anywho, there's Naruto's first fight scenes. I don't where that last Combo came from but I love it. Tell me what ya think.

Mack-Sama

Next Chapter: **Itachi**

The Uchiha sociopath enters. Is his tale nothing but honey and lies meant to ensnare the young Jinchuuriki? Or does the bloody prodigy speak the truth?


	9. Itachi

**Naruto Uzumaki: Shinobi of the World**

Manuke- dunce, blockhead, idiot

Ikuzo- let's go! (I think)

A/N: I hate to drop a bomb on you, but there is a bit of bad news concerning the Harem at the end of the chapter. On a separate note, I've decided to drop italics for Jutsu. It's just so..unnecessary.

Thank you all for reviewing.

Here's Ch.8

Enjoy

**Chapter Eight: Itachi**

Bodies...so many bodies. Her scarlet eyes scanning every one, etching the gruesome details of their lacerated corpses into her subconscious. A stale scent permeated the air. The surrounding area lie in ruins in the aftermath of chaos incarnate's passing.

The young kunoichi struggled feebly, clutching at the grand wound inflicted on her collarbone. It had been hell to make it this far. She wasn't exactly sure how she'd arrived at her destination, her body weakened as it was. But as Uchiha Motoko gazed at the massive beast stalking toward the village wall she now stood upon, she knew what had to be done. Somehow...someway...she was going to stop this damned murderous demon.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune sensed the challenge in it's maddened haze. Each of it's nine tails flickering with a force greater than any natural disaster, the demon lord prowled over to the pitiful mortal structure. The fox's eyes glowed a fearsome red as it locked gazes with that accursed Kekkei Genkai. The frail, human girl glared back with an unwavering stare, willing the demon into submission. It was just at the moment that Kyuubi prepared to charge through the village gates as he would the gates of hell, that they both felt it.

A sudden tremor in the balance of power between mortals and demons caused the great kitsune to halt. An ancient ability not seen nor heard from the Uchiha clan in over a century began to surface. It was a matter of life or death. Annihilation or survival. Motoko's body called on a force that had long since remained dormant within her. The lone kunoichi and the demonic kitsune both felt it as her Sharingan became something more...

**,',**

Her opened eye lost it's glossy look as she awoke, deactivating her Doujutsu. Motoko sat up with a blank stare, eyes drifting into nothingness.

Something told her it was going to be a shitty day.

**\\\ ///**

A battalion ofNarutos searched, almost frantically, from one room to another. Every hair or fiber was to be located, collected and burned. This not only allowed Motoko to sit back and relax, it also provided the boy with an exercise for covering his tracks. Motoko had considered simply burning the house down but decided, for two prominent reasons, not to.

The kunoichi within her, that consumed most of her speculation, decided that a house spontaneously combusting with no remains of those living inside would be rather suspicious. It wasn't _instantly lethal_ if they happened to be discovered by, oh say, the Akatsuki. But better safe than sorry when concerning Naruto's strange, yet certainly powerful, enemies.

Another voice inside, one that had been silenced for nearly six years prior to meeting the cumbersome blonde baka, just didn't _want_ for this house to perish. It was here that Tsuki, Naruto and herself had bonded as a family of orphaned misfits.

As such, Naruto had been charged with erasing any of their tracks from the entire house after all of their belongings had been packed up. When a stampede of Narutos emerged from the house, head-butting, shoving and snorting at one another to see who would get through the door first in a way that caused a reluctant smile, Motoko proceeded to inspect the home herself.

She was impressed that everything that had been obvious; strands of hair, eyelashes, scents and whatnot, he had located. The only disappointment came when she revealed an empty scroll hidden by a Genjutsu that he failed to locate, and that was mild. Naruto sheepishly explained that when he made Kage Bunshin, sometimes his thoughts were hazy and he got sloppy. She didn't mock him, this time, as controlling a horde of copies was no easy feat, especially for an eight year old.

The young Jinchuuriki had changed much in the past two years. That is, in terms of a shinobi. Appearance wise he was still on the short side as one could only expect. Visible muscles were few and far between given his age and as such, Naruto was more healthy than muscular. The largest difference could be seen on the back of his head where a small ponytail was growing.

Other than that, Naruto largely stayed the same. His eyes were still the most refreshing shade of blue, only shielded slightly by Obito's old goggles. His hair was still a mass of spiky, blonde pandemonium.

Yeah, Uzumaki Naruto was a competent shinobi but, largely, still a goofy kid with a penchant for mischief. Which was an honest relief. Being a ninja at such a young age usually sacrificed a lot of personality, she knew.

With their tracks fully covered, Naruto and his psychotic sister met up with Tsuki near the village exit. Along with the Hyuuga were Kaijin, and Hatsuen, the latter of the two giving a mild wave as the former offered a grand smile. They exchanged fond farewells before the group exited the village gates.

This time, Naruto was more than capable of traveling through the volcanic tunnels, thank goodness, eliminating the need for Motoko to toss him like a sack of potatoes. He found it to be rather enjoyable, actually, flipping over the molten lava upon making it out of the tunnels. For the briefest of moments he curiously considered trying walk on the lava. But the shinobi senses that had practically been beaten into him won out and he deemed it suicidal. Even with his Kasei/Force of Flames.

Naruto landed behind his Nee-chans. They each took a moment to bask in the sunlight that had been dearly missed. Just as they were about to head to their next destination, Naruto's head jerked up as he sniffed the air.

"I smell blood." he said lowly. In response, the two kunoichi guardians froze mid-step.

"Where?" Motoko demanded in an equally low voice, an ominous feeling sweeping over her.

"Working on it." Naruto replied.

Neither noticed Tsuki activate her own Doujutsu and scan the area. They did notice, however, when she threw a kunai into the foliage of a crooked tree. There was a deft cling of metal on metal before Tsuki's kunai was sent sailing out of the tree in another direction.

"Show yourself or perish." the ANBU in white instructed cooly.

After a few moments of healthy daunting, a figure in Konohagakure ANBU armor swiftly jumped from the tree and landed on the ground with prime, silent grace. This shinobi, who could be identified as such simply by his movements, stood at the height of a tall adolescent. Their face was obscured from view by the mask of a weasel.

This would have been a welcome site were it not for the bloody armor the ninja adorned.

The beady eyes of the weasel mask stared before the ANBU reached up to removed it. They revealed scarlet eyes, each with three black tomoe, that seemed devoid of all life or emotion. The teenager's facial expression was nonexistent. Two dark lines were under the ridge of the eerily familiar eyes.

This also may have been a welcome sight had there not been a slashed Konoha headband on his forehead.

_Shit._ Motoko mentally swore. _Itachi's gone rogue._ Without realizing it, her Sharingan blazed to life, merely from habit. It was because of this that she immediately took note of Naruto's motion forward. Before she could react, so stunned by the stupidity of the move, Naruto had leapt off the ledge and straight for Itachi.

Tsuki was also too perplexed by the her younger brother's rashness to stop him.

"He's mine!" the blonde declared, withdrawing a handful of shuriken from each leg holster as he dropped his backpack. Missing ninja, of ANBU rank at least, were to be either captured or terminated on sight!

A cold sense of amusement briefly ran through Itachi's eyes as a hail of shuriken rained from Naruto's left hand. The projectiles embedded themselves into the bark of the tree with a grinding sound, centimeters apart from one another. The Uchiha prodigy, who had easily dodged them, would have quirked an eyebrow were he a more expressive person. The Jinchuuriki's aim was even better than Sasuke's.

The next set of shuriken forced the Nukenin deeper into the forest around them as he dodged. This seemed to be Naruto's intention as he ricocheted from one tree to another in an animalistic fashion before dashing in closely enough to engage him in a Taijutsu match.

The blonde aimed a flying kick that sailed over Itachi's head as he ducked, causing him to land behind the Uchiha. Naruto quickly followed up with a perfect, grass cutting leg sweep that his opponent neatly leaped over. Being careful not to reveal too many aspects of his skills, Naruto continued his assault, occupying Itachi until the time was right.

Though his skills were beyond superior to even the highest class of shinobi, Itachi was mildly impressed by the younger boy's form. Still, he had not come here to test the Jinchuuriki. Not solely to test him, anyway. Unsheathing the ninjato from his back, he regarded the blonde for just a moment before lashing out with a lightning quick slash.

Both kunoichi present watched the battle closely, waiting for an opportunity to retrieve the knuckleheaded ninja without risk of injuring him. The fight Naruto was in was dangerous; obviously, as the boy he was fighting had already attained the rank of ANBU captain, if the markings on his armor were faithful. But to interfere at a critical moment could make it all the more grave. So they waited and watched, even as Itachi cut a light gash into Naruto's left shoulder.

Unlike most other kids his age, Naruto did not cry out in pain. More practically, he withdrew two doubled edged kunai, one in each hand, and proceeded to counter Itachi's flawless swordsmanship as best he could. With ducks, spins and whirls, the blonde parried for his life, even once managing to catch the blade between his weapons before it was smoothly detached with a twist.

Had he actually been trying to hit the older boy, Naruto would have been seriously pissed off and even a little scared. But he had learned patience, and waited until his plan was just about ready to be executed...

As he dodged a precise slash aimed at his trachea, Itachi spun on his heel to catch Naruto in a weak position as he lunged forward. Bringing the blade down with a powerful strike, the Nukenin cut cleanly through both Naruto's kunai as he raised them to defend. Without giving him a moment of rest, Itachi jabbed the sword through Naruto's arm all the way to the hilt, pinning him to a tree.

This time, he did expect for the blonde to cry out at the look of anguish beneath those familiar looking goggles. He expected to hear pleas of mercy as he dropped both kunai. He did not, however, expect Naruto and his equipment to explode in a cloud of smoke.

_Kage Bunshin._ Itachi thought with a somewhat quickened mental pace; something that may qualify as alarm for him. Being an elite ninja who was well accomplished with fire techniques, he easily recognized the sound of a kunai with a burning explosive note embedding itself into the other side of the tree. Unable to withdraw his sword from the tree in time, Itachi merely abandoned it as he leapt away just in time to avoid the explosion.

Unfortunately, for the young ANBU, another kunai with an explosive note was thrown through the flames and headed straight for him. Shifting midair, Itachi kicked off a tree with an extra boost of chakra, his feet leaving a heavy indentation on the bark as he jetted away. His Sharingan eyes locked onto the kunai, waiting for it to plunge into a tree. Imagine his surprise when another kunai came out of the foliage and deflected it's deadlier counterpart into his direction.

_That technique...!_ Itachi jumped, yet again, as the kunai lost altitude. Just as the raven haired ninja prepared to counterattack, the kunai transformed into the Jinchuuriki.

Naruto skidded to a halt, grinning slightly as he brought his left hand in front of him in a one-handed Tora. As he expected, Itachi's eyes strained upon seeing it and that was only about to get worse. Inhaling deeply, Naruto unleashed one of his original Jutsu. "Bakuchiku/Firecracker!"

As the name implied, sparks of flame began to leap several feet from Naruto's mouth, loud crackling noises accompanying each of them. The Jutsu was not meant to burn anything but the target's retinas, however, as each of the sparks fizzled out on the ground harmlessly. The true purpose of the technique was to temporarily disorientate the target's sight, as the flames were quite bright when directly looked upon. Similar to staring at the sun.

And it was only ten times or so worse for someone who had fully developed the Uchiha Doujutsu, as they could see the chakra burning within the technique. Thus, for Uchiha Itachi, it was like looking into the sun with a _magnifying glass_.

With few other options, Itachi deactivated his Sharingan to keep from being completely blinded, unwilling to simply shut his eyes and lose track of the blonde again. This, to further credit Naruto's combative genius, was precisely what the blonde wanted.

Seeing that his opponent had deactivated his Doujutsu, Naruto immediately dropped his Bakuchiku and began a string of two handed seals, Itachi currently unable to copy his jutsu. Nezumi. Saru. Usagi. Saru. Inu. Nezumi. With his chakra properly molded, Naruto sent out a chakra pulse large enough to overwhelm his opponent as he performed the Jutsu he'd named after a girl back home.

"Hinata/In the Sun!" Just as Itachi began his descent from his last bound...his body continued to rise! As if the laws of gravity had suddenly been disregarded for his being, the bloody prodigy began to float out of Earth's atmosphere; his opponent became a tiny speck that waved him a cheery farewell. Soon enough, he couldn't breathe, or even move in the pressure of deep space's vacuum. And then, the most intense burning sensation he could imagine came upon the Uchiha as his body was burned to atoms...

"Kai!"

With a start, Itachi was released from the Genjutsu. His pulse had quickened considerably, but he was relatively unharmed. That is, if you don't count the kunai being held at his throat and the Kage Bunshin who held him in place, making escape impossible. Not that he could see any of that, being blindfolded by his own forehead-protector.

Naruto hung upside down from a low branch with his arm extended, Itachi being too tall for him to hold the kunai to his throat otherwise. "Okay," he finally began with slightly bared teeth beneath his mask, "who the _fuck_ are you!" the blonde demanded. And then...

Itachi smiled.

In a way that would have made Naruto's stomach drop if he weren't already upside down.

"Very good Naruto-kun." Itachi spoke for the first time since their encounter began. "You are quite strong indeed..."

The blonde gave an inaudible gulp, very freaked by not only what Itachi said, but _how_ he said it. Like he'd passed some sort of test. Like he'd met some kind of standard.

"Don't act so cool, teme. Your beaten." Naruto said, not boasting but merely stating a fact.

Itachi's smirk lessened, but in no way that comforted Naruto. "I wouldn't dream of it..." And he promptly jerked his head forward, impaling his throat on the kunai. Naruto's eyes went wide with terror before Itachi 'poofed' out of existence.

Naruto's face remained set in stone for a good ten seconds before losing his cool. "EHHHH!?" he screeched, eyes almost bulging out of his goggles. "A SHADOW CLONE THE WHOLE TIME!?!?" He was soon silenced by a bash on the head.

Confusion came to Motoko in that, her fist was raised to pummel Naruto, but he was already down. It had, in fact, been Tsuki who had bonked the blonde baka.

"Manuke!" the Hyuuga hissed sharply, eyes boring down on Naruto without her mask. "Next time, wait for us before charging such powerful ninja!" she commanded in a no nonsense tone.

Naruto groaned as he sat himself up. "But Nee-chan!" he whined, kicking his legs childishly. "He didn't seem so tough!"

Motoko gave a slight, sympathetic shrug. "I can see why you'd think that since you just owned his ass." the raven haired beauty allowed, giving him a light pat on the head for his performance. "But think of it like this. Itachi's primary weapon is the Sharingan. We worked on countering it for the last year or so. If it had been anyone else, say, a rogue Iwa-nin..."

"Well if that had been the case, I wouldn't have jumped the guy!" Naruto gave a snort and crossed his arms, facing away from Tsuki. He was clearly trying to be upset with her, the way he was pouting.

Tsuki merely smiled, giving him a slight embrace from behind. "Even so," she continued in a gentle tone, "I wouldn't want you fighting S-ranked Nukenin on your own. Had it not been a clone, things _may_ have been much different."

Naruto blinked, remembering something. "That reminds me," he said, pointing to 'Itachi's' 'remains', "if that was a Kage Bunshin..how come his crap is still there?"

They both turned to find that Naruto was right. Lying in a pile was Itachi's ANBU gear. From his armor, to his ninjato sheath, right down to his black sandals. But, oddly enough, there was no Konoha headband.

Motoko made a thoughtful noise, examining the clothing briefly before standing up straight. "One sec." She disappeared via Shunshin, only to reappear seconds later. Naruto pointed out this fact and received another bonk on the head.

"Check this out." Motoko said in a bemused voice, holding up Itachi's abandoned weasel mask. She handed it to Tsuki, who briefly studied it before handing it back.

"It's definitely authentic." Tsuki surmised.

After only several more seconds of contemplation, Motoko found a possible solution. "The equipment is existent...it has no chakra flowing through it. But Itachi...was a Kage Bunshin. His real armor. His real mask. His real sword." she clarified, holding up the ninjato she also recovered. "But for some reason, his headband was fake, which means the real Itachi must be wearing it still. This doesn't eliminate the possibility of him being a Nukenin. The only reason I can think of for him to do this..." she trailed off, digging through the chest armor. Upon finding a folded sheet of paper she removed it for viewing purposes. "...is this."

Both Tsuki and Naruto crowded around her to read the sheet of paper as she opened it, getting the nod from Tsuki that it wasn't booby trapped. She glanced at them both before reading it.

Meet me at the abandoned Uchiha outpost near Wind Country. Bring your companions.

Uchiha Itachi.

Just in the bottom right-hand corner of the paper, was the fire seal of the Hokage, imbued with his unique chakra signature. The note was authentic.

"Hn." the Uchiha snorted. "So this note is marked by Sandaime..."

Tsuki merely sighed, rising. "We have nothing to lose by going. And we were headed in that direction."

Pumping an arm into the air, Naruto gave a grin beneath his mask. "Well let's not keep him waiting. Ikuzo!" He soon leapt up and into the trees only to return a few moments later. Scratching his head, Naruto asked, "So...where was that again..?"

**\\\ ///**

Uchiha Itachi was not easily impressed. It wasn't something worth saying verbally, but he tended to believe his eyes held that message, if any. And the few shinobi who had seen his eyes before he killed them would probably agree...but he couldn't ask them for obvious reasons.

Never the less, as his clone dispelled itself in a rather gruesome fashion, Itachi almost, not quite, but _almost_ felt a shiver go down his spine as he sat in a stone chair. His pulse quickened a fraction with this new experience glaring at the forefront of his mind. It was a foreign yet welcome feeling that flowed through him at the moment, and it took time for him to identify it as exhilaration.

It seemed too good be true, how powerful the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki was. Granted, it had only been a shadow of himself that the boy had defeated, but it was a remarkable feat none the less. And to think he had only begun training as shinobi two years prior...

It seemed as though Itachi had found the right person to fill the needed role in the plot he'd been forced to set into motion. The Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto, would likely accomplish the ultimate goal Itachi had in mind. One way or another. Either through his own power..or through Sasuke's.

Still, he could not get ahead of himself. Never count your explosion tags, or so they say. Much needed to be done before that long awaited destination could be reached. So for now, the young prodigy simply waited, biding his time and assuring himself that every detail had been calculated as he enjoyed a simple cup of likely expired tea.

**\\\ ///**

Carefully and swiftly moving through the terrain, 'Naruto and co' arrived within a few hours. The breakneck pace with which Motoko had set out was startling and Naruto had difficulty keeping up, but voiced no complaint. There was a certain tension around her shoulders that said she was fairly serious about something. In fact, she'd been kinda moody all day. You'd think someone died...

Foliation native to the Land of Fire became more and more obscure the farther they traveled. Cacti and plants of the pea and sunflower families became more perceptible. The humidity skyrocketed to a level Naruto would have had difficulty breathing in if he hadn't just come out of a two year isolation in the base of a volcano. An _active_ volcano, he reminded himself.

When they finally arrived at a settlement camp marked by the Uchiha paddle fan, Naruto immediately thought the place had gone to hell and had seen better days. None of the buildings seemed to be falling apart but the windows and doors were barred to prevent unauthorized entry. The blonde could tell those were just a cover for a more devious trap, though, as any ninja worth their weight in kunai would be able to get by such trivial snares.

And the blood stains. The blood stains were a dead giveaway.

When given the signal, Tsuki activated her Byakugan to locate their intended target. The only problem was that all of the buildings were coated with special seals that blocked her Kekkei Genkai's ability to see through solid matter. It wasn't much of a surprise though, given the bitter rivalry between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. Or so he'd been told. Weird that his sisters got along so well.

That left the tracking up to Naruto's nose. Crouching, almost on all fours, the blonde easily recognized the weasel's scent, having come within five meters of him...or rather, his bunshin. That was all he needed to track Itachi down to the central control building that had been used to coordinate operations the Uchiha once held in the region.

The three stood in front of the building, reaching out with their senses for any traps. Motoko took the lead, swiftly entering the building as her companions followed suit. With the chakra signature not being hidden in any way, they rounded the last corner with no problem to locate Uchiha Itachi.

Sitting in the stone chair in a dignified and refined matter, similar to that of groomed prince, Itachi sat staring down at them as though they were his jesters. His attire composed of a black cloak and a slashed hitaiate. Naruto, and it may have just been him, felt a little silly under the gaze.

As Motoko slowly removed her crow mask, Naruto realized something. His dark-eyed sister had projected it in a joking manner quite a few times before, if only for the blonde to become accustomed to it. But now, at this moment, there were no doubts she intended to follow through with it.

Motoko was _reeking_ of killing intent as her eyes seemingly burned into Itachi's _soul_. Naruto also realized that she hadn't deactivated her Sharingansince they left the proximity of Kemurigakure.

And if he'd been paying attention, he would have noticed a few insects in the corner of the room curl up and just _die_ under the pressure.

When Motoko spoke, Naruto almost leapt from his skin. Her tone was somewhere between cold indifference and burning rage, and at the same time it wasn't... He couldn't describe it as anything but an oath of absolute demise.

"Itachi," she began, her face unnaturally still, even for an Uchiha, "explain yourself. Now. Before I lose my temper."

Those words rang in the corridor for a moment as Itachi regarded his supposedly dead cousin. She could kill him at any moment, he knew. He was strong...but she was better, and Itachi knew with a single glance.

"It...will be difficult to verbally explain." he finally said, cutting through the tension. "A Genjutsu would consume less time...and time is of the essence."

Were the situation any lighter, Naruto would have rolled his eyes at the proposition. He knew what Itachi was talking about. The Sharingan could relay memories using it's hypnotism effect. Like hell Motoko would agree to-

"Whatever."

The blonde blanched, eyes wide. "N-nani?"

Motoko looked over at him and though her expression had not changed, her eyes were back to their normal state. "Dove," she called out, not looking away from Naruto, "if he tries anything...make him bleed from the ears."

A silent nod was the only answer received. Motoko didn't need to see it to know it was there.

Itachi stared for a moment before the black tomoe of his Sharingan began to spin rapidly, boring into Motoko's seemingly bored gaze.

As her world became what Itachi wanted it to be, Motoko couldn't help but feel strong pangs of regret and, though she'd never admit it, fear. No part of her feared Itachi. She was too mentally powerful to be harmed by a Genjutsu. The jitters and downright anxiety came from a simple fact.

She didn't _want_ to know...but she had to.

**\\\ ///**

A lone figure marched stealthily through the woods. Dressed in simple pants and a shirt with a high collar that was standard for Uchiha men, he strode in the direction of the isolated river that few visited. Nakano River. It was just on the outskirts of the district belonging to Konoha's law enforcing clan. The field was generally avoided for the sake of some petty, sheerly ridiculous rumor of will-o-wisps haunting the area. Really, it was just a quiet place to practice some Katon Jutsu.

Mind unbidden by such foolishness, the figure continued in the direction of said river. He had a mission and he intended to carry it out. When he finally emerged from the forest and into the clearing, his intended target came into sight. Their back was to him, watching the calm flow of the river and likely pondering why dealings between people could not be as tranquil.

He approached, standing behind his target who, despite their high rank and well founded paranoia, did not acknowledge his presence. But then again..his chakra signature was familiar enough that he didn't have to.

"...Shisui," his target called without turning, sounding almost hesitant, "were you followed?"

Shunshin no Shisui walked forward to stand beside Itachi, also gazing at the river. "No. Everyone is still attending the assembly." His dark eyes cut to the young prodigy. "I have...the information you wanted." He reached into his shuriken holster, ignoring Itachi's slight flinch, and retrieved two folded sheets of paper. One he handed to Itachi. The other...he would hold onto for a little longer.

"I was digging through Fugaku's papers," Shisui began, spitting out the name as though it were poison, "while I was supposedly spying on you. I copied it right down to the handwriting. It's not enough to convince the Hokage, I don't think..."

As Itachi read the letter written in his father's handwriting, his grip on the flimsy sheet of paper tightened considerably. Dark eyes stared scornfully at the report, as if willing it to spontaneously combust. When it showed no signs of doing so, the Uchiha prodigy disgustedly threw it into the air and incinerated it via Katon.

It confirmed all of his suspicions, unfortunately. Most unfortunately. Itachi had long suspected his father, the clan as a whole, of foul play, but _this_..was more than he had ever feared.

"Careful, Itachi," Shisui warned, giving a hollow chuckle. "You might just alert them of our position."

The young ANBU captain did not respond, to caught up in his thoughts to pay his best friend much attention. Even as he racked his mind for possible, effective solutions, his father's written proposal burned itself into the recesses of his mind. It was something he would never forget; no matter how badly he wanted to. Just thinking of it...

As the head of the Uchiha Military Force, I accept your terms of agreement. You will have my son's body and, in exchange, your word that you will no longer pursue and/or harass the members of my clan. You are also to help with the approaching coup in four years time. Hold up your end of the bargain, and the Sharingan will be yours to do with as you please, Orochimaru.

Itachi _sincerely_ hoped that he was the son referred to in that report, because if it was Sasuke... His eyes startlingly widened in atypical fear. What if is _was_ Sasuke!? With that thought, Itachi's face dulled back into a soulless visage. His eyes were carefully guarded, betraying not a single emotion.

Only one who knew the Uchiha prodigy as well as Shisui did could tell he was feeling particularly murderous. Anyone else would only be able _guess_ that he was feeling slight _annoyance_.

Already feeling the futility of his words, Shisui spoke. "We should report this to Hokage-sama. He would at least have someone in ANBU Black Ops investigate the matter."

Itachi stared at the Shunshin master with cold, dead eyes and said, "I don't have time for that shit. Action must be taken. Now. If I allow them to worm their way out of this..." he trailed off, clenching his fists tightly.

The older Uchiha sighed with a slight frown. "What do you intend to do?"

A calculating pause followed but was quickly shattered. "Do you remember the letter I showed you some months ago?"

How could he forget? The two of them had returned from a lengthy and arduous mission. After a debriefing with the clan elders, they each retired to their own chambers. To this day, Itachi has yet to figure out how it got there, but a scroll lie underneath his sleeping mat.

An invitation to an underground organization, Akatsuki, for those who sought change in the world. But the instructions were to first prove your desire for such a revolution. The wording was a bit more flowery but the message was more or less the same.

Itachi figured murdering all but three of the Uchiha clan would be fairly convincing.

"I will be the Hokage's eyes and ears within the Akatsuki. That, coupled with the evidence we've gathered, will be all I need."

"So...you intend to throw yourself headlong into this, don't you?" the older Uchiha asked knowingly. He shook his head. "I guess there's no other way..."

Itachi tensed, slightly expecting a betrayal. But when Shisui merely unfolded the second paper he had, the tension tripled. What he read was a suicide note, stating that life living within the Uchiha clan was not worth living at all. And it was signed...

Uchiha Shisui.

Itachi stared at the paper a moment longer than was necessary to read it. When he turned his charcoal gaze to Shisui, he received a pained smiled. "We both know...in order to gain the Mangekyo..you must kill..."

"Your closest friend," Itachi finished, his tone devoid of emotion. "I won't do it." he answered without contemplation.

Shisui smiled again. And though he knew death was mere moments away, this one was less pained...almost peaceful. "You know I can't let you go through with this. Not without something as powerful as Mangekyo." He turned away and faced the river, carelessly dropping his note onto the ground. Shunshin no Shisui tapped his own shoulder, indicating the pressure point there. "Just hold for about seven seconds. That's all."

Itachi inhaled a deep, shaky breath. "What you are asking me..."

"I know."

The few minutes of silence that followed seemed to stretch into eternity.

A ghost of a smile formed on Itachi's lips. "I hate you." he murmured in complete and utter deadpan.

Shisui didn't respond. He only chuckled quietly. With a sense of apprehension he'd never known, Itachi took three steps forward and placed his hand onto Shisui's shoulder. As he administered the needed pressure, his words, so quiet they were nearly drowned out by the river, expressed the deepest sense of gratitude he could convey.

"Arigato...for this...Aniki."

Shisui nodded one final time as the blood flow to his brain halted just long enough for him to lose consciousness. As the prone form of his best friend toppled into the river, Itachi watched, unblinking. He refused to turn away even for an instant, honoring the noble sacrifice. His keen vision, now lighting the night with his Sharingan, picked up the bantam trail of bubbles and the fading chakra signature.

When that chakra signature, one he depended upon multiple times, faded completely and he was certain Shisui was dead, Itachi looked up into the night sky. He wasn't sure if the burning sensation came from the tears or the fact that his vision had never been so clear. Either way it was a bittersweet feeling.

With a final glance at his fallen friends corpse, the Uchiha dried his eyes, spun on his heel, and walked back to his home inconspicuously. He was questioned, of course, about Shisui's disappearance. But without sufficient evidence against him, Itachi was not placed under arrest. The case went cold.

And, like the true genius he was, Itachi had mastered the Mangekyo Sharingan in only a few days. He would have struck then but he needed more time. More evidence against his father to present to Sandaime. Once he had that evidence and presented his case, the leader ninja was more than grievous. With a heavy heart, he secretly granted Itachi his mission request to walk the path of less bloodshed.

The bodies of his clansman littered the street of the Uchiha district. His aunt had stuttered, beginning to ask him why before a swift slash to her pharynx silenced her. He watched coldly as life drained out of her, a sense of understanding entering her eyes before she passed.

Only one remained. The most guilty of all. The doors were nearly torn ff the hinges from the strength he opened them with. His parents looked up, startled by his bloody attire. His father demanded to know what he was doing. Itachi merely tossed the original document onto the table, his eyes hollow and blank.

He blurred into motion, engaging his father in battle. He easily outclassed the older, less agile, and downright weaker Sharingan wielder. His father lie bleeding on the ground, dying as he glared at his eldest son. As Itachi prepared for the final blow that would end it, something he hadn't anticipated happened. And it was something that would haunt him for life.

His mother threw herself in front of the bastard with Jonin speed he'd thought was long lost. She was fatally wounded, rapidly bleeding out at a pace that made his face pale. She would die in mere moments. But even in such excruciating pain, Mikoto managed to turn her head toward her son. The look in her eyes would forever haunt him. It wasn't the accusing glare he'd received from the rest of the clan. It was a look of forgiveness.

She _forgave_ him.

Whether or not it was for ending her life, or for slaying the clan, he would never know. Had she read the letter her husband had written to the Hebi-Sannin? Did she know that one of her sons was being offered as a sacrifice for control over the village. He would never know. His mother passed.

Fugaku never got the chance to reprimand his son or place him up for adoption. The ninjato slashed the top of his spinal cord, killing him instantly. His body went limp but never made it to the floor. Itachi grabbed the back of his collar and threw the corpse onto his mother's. She would want to be with him in the end, he thought. No matter his intentions.

But as the adrenaline began to wear off, the ache in his heart only grew worse. His Okaasan should have been spared. She was the only adult ignorant of Fugaku's deal with Orochimaru. For a moment, he considered simply slitting his own throat then and there. To hell with being Sandaime's spy. He deserved death.

But such an action would be dishonorable to both himself and, more importantly, Shisui. His best friend gave his life for Itachi to have this power and he couldn't throw it away. He had to be killed in battle. Preferably while performing his duties to the Sandaime. But who...?

The answer presented itself when the doors were meekly pushed open from the outside. The instant his frantic, frightened, foolish little brother entered the room, Itachi's mind went into overdrive.

Sasuke. He was not suppose to be here. He was not meant to see this. Years later, Itachi would learn that the Chunin meant to keep Sasuke after class as a distraction decided to get plastered instead. But right now, the only thing he could do was focused on the frightened visage of his younger brother.

Sasuke. He was the answer. Two birds with one stone. Itachi needed to be put to death for slaying his mother, even if unintentionally. And here was the only person who could do it. The only Uchiha to survive this massacre and the only one with the potential to surpass himself.

He had decided, in that moment, to make Sasuke hate him. As much as he hated himself. Through a path of darkness and hatred, his Otouto would claim the power he needed to kill him. Sasuke would shun others and live a life of self-imposed solitude. It was cruel. But necessary. This was the world he had been cast into by the father he sought to please so much. This would traumatize and cripple Sasuke, yes. But it would _kill_ him to know his father may have been willing to offer him up as a sacrifice to the twisted Sannin.

"A-aniki," the youngest of the Uchiha siblings stammered, holding himself rather well considering the scene before him. When he looked into Itachi's empty Sharingan eyes, eyes that held no emotion, no guilt or grief, it became _painfully_ clear. "A-a-aniki...w-why would you do this?" Sasuke asked, clearly not wanting to believe the answer his older brother's eyes held.

With a silent breath, Itachi formed an answer so meticulous one would believe he'd pondered it thousands of times prior. "I did it...to test my ability..."

**\\\ ///**

The world returned to Motoko as her weasel cousin dropped the hypnotism, his eyes fading to a black that matched her own. Her face quiet a bit more pale than usual. What she had just witnessed..would take some time adjusting to. The full shock hadn't reared it's ugly head yet, but when it did, she had to be ready to save face.

Blinking, Motoko gave Itachi a slow and deliberate nod. "I see," she confirmed slowly. "Good luck with your mission." Itachi only nodded once in thanks. "Well," she began, then faltering. "I need your freaky eyes to help me find something." she whispered to Tsuki.

The Hyuuga shifted her mask slightly to give Motoko a dull glare that said 'you're one to talk'. But upon realizing that it was likely a cover, she nodded. "Stay here, Naruto." she ordered in a monotone he took seriously. "Keep our friend company."

Naruto nodded silently. He correctly interpreted that as not letting Itachi out of his sights.

"By the way, _Itachi_," Motoko said with a hidden half-smirk half-scowl, "don't think I didn't notice that your clone was going commando. Habit?" Though his expression didn't change, Itachi had the good graces to blush faintly at the insinuation. "Oh, and make sure you give him his shit back, Naruto." Motoko said as they disappeared from view.

The older boy inclined his head toward Naruto, silently asking what property of his the blonde could have. After a few moments of thought, Naruto shrugged off his backpack; which he had nearly forgotten. He removed a sealing scroll. A big one. Unraveling it and locating the weasel-bastard kanji, he swiped it with blood and forced chakra into it.

All of Itachi's ANBU equipment; the armor, the ninjato complete with sheath, and mask, was revealed. The former wearer merely blinked at the display.

With a casual shrug that was likely out of place in the presence genocidal ninja, Naruto motioned toward the equipment. "Motoko," he said slowly, forcibly dropping the honorific, "said you might want this back."

When the blonde Jinchuuriki moved to pick up the items, Itachi held up a hand to stop him. "No. You keep it." Seeing Naruto's questioning, downright suspicious, actually, glance, "A gift. For your...impressive display of skill." Half of that terrifying smile showed itself and Naruto almost cringed.

"Yeah. Sure. Thanks." he replied. For once, Naruto didn't really seem to mean it. Regardless, he resealed it and said no more. ANBU armor, especially the authentic kind, was _incredibly_ hard to come by. He was sure he could find some use for it...

A few moments later Tsuki returned. She seemed to stare at Itachi for a moment before briskly placing herself between Naruto and the rogue ninja. They didn't call Itachi a genius for nothing. He picked up on the subtle warning easily enough to know that nothing further could be gained by staying here.

Standing from the stone throne, Itachi made his way to the exit, only to pause. "Some parting words of advice." he began without turning. "Sandaime suspected you would be heading to Sunagakure. If that is the case..I was told to advise that you proceed with caution. There is another demon vessel who lives within the Hidden Sand Village. And he as not as..." Itachi trailed off, thinking of the correct word, "..._docile_, as Naruto-kun. Farewell." Within mere moments Itachi vanished, bounding for Kirigakure at fair speed.

Naruto stood, stock-still. He might have been half glaring at the space Itachi had occupied were he not distracted. While he wasn't _ashamed_ of Kyuubi, per se, he didn't really like it when outsiders; anyone but Ojii-san, or his Nee-chans, would haphazardly sling that information about.

No, Naruto's feet were glued to the floor by his deep contemplations. He had never considered it before, and felt slightly dumb at the moment for not doing so, but...he had to wonder.

Were there others like him? Others...like how he used to be?

Shaking his head, Naruto scowled. While he wasn't physically tired, this day was becoming more emotionally stressful than he would have preferred. He turned to Tsuki, who seemed intent on staring at nothing. Or was she meditating beneath that mask?

"Ne, Tsuki nee-chan, where is Motoko nee-chan?" Naruto asked, looking around fruitlessly.

The blank eyes of the Dove mask stared at the blonde long enough to make him fidget uncomfortably. Then, finally, she said, "There were some family issues that required her immediate attention. We will rendevous in Suna when they are...resolved." she finished carefully.

Fortunately, Naruto was not one to critically eye the explanation his Nee-chan presented him with. Not Tsuki, anyhow. So he accepted her answer at face value as they left the outpost abandoned once more, traveling to Sunagakure.

Naruto left the facility as the only person unaware of the Uchiha massacre that took place the previous day. That in itself reeked of irony because, as the head of he Uzumaki, he should know of major cultural changes happening within the village of his birth.

It was even more ironic that he didn't realize the blade Itachi pawned off on him was used in said massacre. And it was downright _stupid_ that he didn't think to use the ring he'd inherited to contact the Sandaime. Though not very surprising, considering he had long since forgotten he was wearing it.

* * *

Long Author's Note. Bear with me.

First off, the bomb. Without preamble, I am dropping FemHaku from the Harem and will be portraying _him_ as a _boy_. I realize this will be a disappointment but my reasons are valid. Though I still must apologize as an author for going back on my word. Naruto must feel so ashamed that I've besmirched his nindo...

Anyhow, my reasons. I have more or less tried to keep things canon with a heavy spin of my own fiction (this has become increasingly difficult with the erratic plot twists in recent chapters). So I did originally intend for Haku to be portrayed as a boy because, canon-wise, he is one.

Yes, Soul of the Silver Phoenix. I am a bastard liar.

Furthermore, I originally believed that I wouldn't have difficulty imagining Haku as a girl. I was so very wrong. For the life of me I can't imagine Haku as a female. Not that I have extreme character insight or anything, but I never thought of Haku was a girl. And finally...I'm just plain uncomfortable writing FemHaku.

I understand if some of you are a bit pissed and want to tear into me. However, please do not ask me to add Haku back into the Harem...or anyone else for that matter. The Harem is **finalized** with: Hinata. Temari. Tayuya. Yugito. This time I mean it!

Phew...still alive. Okay then, onto the events of this chapter. For those of you who have not read the original version of the story ( I deleted it so don't go looking for it) you would know that Orochimaru placed a cursed seal on Shisui and Itachi was forced to kill him before he became a mindless slave. Orochimaru then ripped of Itachi's face, impersonated him, killed the clan, traumatized Sasuke with Genjutsu, and had Kabuto reattach Itachi's face.

I may have still stuck with that theory had it not been for the fact that Orochimaru attempted to take Itachi's body before he went after Sasuke. So Orochimaru would have used that opportunity to steal the weasel's body. I guess I could have said something about the snake needing to observe how Itachi used the Sharingan but that felt..weak. Especially since they weren't partners so Oro had no chance to see how Itachi worked.

Mack-Sama

Next Chapter: **Sunagakure**

Naruto is on the prowl for the Suna Jinchuuriki. Not knowing the action is mutual. And he finally begins to harness Fuuton chakra, his greatest element.


End file.
